


Stony Series vol. 1

by Aomame_kz



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 40,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aomame_kz/pseuds/Aomame_kz
Summary: Conjunto de one shots Stony
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. Como si el alma volviera al cuerpo

Bien. Situaciones desesperadas, merecen medidas desesperadas. Pensó Tony mientras se arreglaba el nudo de la corbata. No pensaba salir esa noche, quería quedarse en casa a pesar de que siempre gustaba de asistir a todas las fiestas posibles, beber hasta casi el desmayo y conquistar a una que otra conejita. Pero, suponiendo que el destino siempre nos alcanza, él había sido alcanzado hace tiempo y esa forma de divertirse se había ido diluyendo ante la forma de divertirse hogareñamente.

—Maldito, capsicle...—murmuró y echó una última mirada a su aspecto frente al espejo.

Él y Steve habían discutido. Nada fuera de lo normal, dirías tú. Pero esta ocasión tuvo un algo atípico. Un algo que dejo a Tony con el coraje entre una tripa y otra. Vamos, que por primera vez, Steve lo había dejado con la palabra en la boca, había dado media vuelta y se había ido. Sí, ¡ido! Tony lo vio salir de la habitación y después escuchó el anuncio innecesario de J.A.R.V.I.S que rezó: "El señor Rogers ha salido". Si pudiera ahorcar a J.A.R.V.I.S., lo haría. Por Dios, que lo haría.

Así que, bien, se había ido. Perfecto, perfecto. No iba a esperarlo en casa como cualquier novia de pueblo con lágrimas en los ojos, la caja de bombones cubiertos de chocolate a un lado y la película romántica del año en la pantalla. No. Esta no se la perdonaba. Se había ido ¿y eso qué? Eso no era nada para el gran Tony Stark.

Iría a la fiesta esa, ni siquiera recordaba en honor a qué era, y le demostraría que no lo necesitaba, que se podía ir al diablo. Esa noche, se divertiría como antes. Sí, señor. Como antes, con champagne y bocadillos; y sí, con algunas conejitas también. ¿Y qué? No es como si importara. Steve se había ido y sin él, se divertiría más.

Eligió el Ferrari, sólo porque sí. Era ostentoso e innecesariamente rápido. Quería sentir el paso vertiginoso de las calles, el viento en su rostro. Quería dejar de pensar en Steve y en su, poco usual, grosería. Además, nadie lo dejaba hablando como loco en medio de una discusión. Por lo general, perdían la discusión ante él, antes de marcharse. Pero, no pudo correr como habría querido. Encontró más de un tasco en la carretera y tuvo que esperar tras el volante, eso sí, con música a todo volumen. Y en cada uno de esos momentos, rumiaba para sí cada instante y palabra dicha durante esa pelea. Así que, tampoco pudo dejar de pensar en Steve.

Cuando llegó, sonrió. Las luces de los flashes de las cámaras y los gritos de los periodistas esperando que se detuviera, le recordaron los viejos tiempos. Subió las escaleras que llevaban al interior de la fiesta y se giró para mirar a toda la multitud, que no lo esperaba, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se divertiría y nadie notaría, ni siquiera imaginaría que por dentro se carcomía en enojo y tristeza. Nadie notaría nada. Abrió los brazos como todo un rock star y entró con displicencia. Se empaparía de un ánimo diferente al que tenía.

Bebió su primera copa, mientras bromeaba con un empresario que había visto a penas una o dos veces. La segunda vino cuando dicho empresario le presentó a su esposa. Una esposa muy fea, en su opinión, comparada con Steve (aunque éste no era mujer) era más fea que un tapón de corcho mal cortado, pero se guardó la comparación para sí. Hablando de corchos, pidió que abrieran un champagne para él y sus nuevos amigos. Se bebió la tercera y cuarta copa directo de la botella. Y le dejó al mesero una buena propina en el bolsillo del chaleco, para que le trajera unas cuantas pizzas, porque la comida era horrible y además, poquísima. Se bebió otra botella de champagne, y sintió sus burbujas hacerle cosquillas en la nariz, cuando se puso a bailar con una mujer de la cual no recordaría su rostro, tal vez, fue el corchó mal cortado. En ese momento no importaba. Recordó, entre un paso y otro, cuando Steve trató de enseñarle, sin ser un experto, a bailar como lo hacían en los 40's. Se habían pisado los pies uno al otro y habían renunciado. Media hora después, harto de pizzas, se deshizo de la corbata y subió a una mesa para brindar por lo que fuera que estuvieran festejando. Y así, sin parar, el alcohol comenzó a derramarse por su sistema. Se bebería cada dólar de su fortuna, si era necesario y si con ello lograba detener los pensamientos sobre Steve. Pronto estaba rodeado de mujeres, jóvenes y no tanto, que querían bailar con él "el baile que le había enseñado su amigo el Capitán América". Era como si esas mujeres, también pensaran en él. Como si pudieran llevarse un pedazo de Steve a través de Tony. No las culpaba, el anciano era más lindo que la media de hombres, y para tener más de noventa años, estaba más que bien. Se negó a bailar ese baile. Pero acepto beber con ellas.

Estaba bien. Muy bien, más que bien. Seguía siendo Tony Stark. El play boy, el millonario... no necesitaba para nada al capitán. Si quería meterse en problemas, lo haría. Nadie podía detenerlo. Porque él era un súper hombre, él era Ironman y el resto no. Estaba bien, muy bien. Con cada trago, sin embargo, se disparaban los recuerdos, entre más ebrio estaba más ganas de llorar tenía. ¿Por qué tenía que irse? ¿Por qué así? Y la pregunta que más lo atormentaba: ¿volvería?

Ella era un periodista de una revista banal de moda. Quería una entrevista y con un infierno, se la concedería, siempre y cuando fuera privada. No había mucho que explicar, tampoco podía hablar muy bien, en ese punto de la fiesta arrastraba las palabras. Ella sugirió un lugar más privado y él le siguió con un guiñó y una media sonrisa. Steve siempre decía que la intimidad en privado era como tenía que ser. Siempre tan chapado a la antigua. Era hilarante. Ella cerró la puerta de un ala adyacente al salón y se recostó sensualmente sobre un triclinium. Tony sonrió y avanzó hacia ella. Como antes, se había propuesto ser como antes. Pero justo ahí, frente a la oportunidad de ser el de siempre, no pudo dar un paso más. Ella lo notó, por supuesto, y le preguntó que sucedía.

—Lo siento—balbuceó, se encogió de hombros y levantó las palmas de las manos hacia el techo. Ese gesto era la prueba de su desesperación y su congestión emocional. Sintió el picor alarmante de las lágrimas en sus ojos ya enrojecidos por el alcohol—, no puedo. Lo siento.

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido. El famoso Tony Stark, quizás, estaba demasiado ebrio. Esa era una explicación verosímil. Pero aun así, preguntó por qué.

Tony volvió a encogerse de hombros. No podía, porque la verdad era que no estaba bien. Que el alcohol no ayudaba en nada y que, definitivamente, odiaba estar ahí. No le gustaba la música, el baile ni la gente. Daría lo fuera por estar en casa ahora, viendo una maldita película en el sofá entre los brazos de Steve. Eso era mejor, sólo en ese escenario podía ser feliz. Tony Stark siempre sería Tony Stark, pero ahora la felicidad pintaba diferente. ¿Y qué? A veces, las personas maduran de golpe. En especial, cuando el amor de sus vidas aparece y lo revoluciona todo. Él no se conocía, hasta que se enamoró de Steve. Así de simple. No podía porque lo amaba, no podía porque no se permitiría traicionarlo, aun si éste no volvía. Claro que no dijo nada, sólo se quedó parado ahí, en medio de la habitación con la sensación de querer salir corriendo y buscar a Steve en cada una de las jodidas calles de la ciudad. Tocaría cada puerta de ser necesario.

Entonces, en ese preciso instante, la puerta se abrió y ante sus ojos, apareció Rogers. Vestía de gala, elegante y sencillo, con el cabello perfectamente en su lugar.

—Estás aquí—dijo cuándo su mirada se cruzó con la de Tony—. Te estaba buscando.

Tony lo miró desconcertado y luego, a la chica, para finalizar señalándose a sí mismo. Steve suspiró con cansancio y se acercó a la chica para ofrécele su mano.

—Disculpe, señorita, pero Tony y yo tenemos que discutir un tema.

La chica sonrió, estaba encantada de conocer al Capitán América en persona. Y al igual que a Tony, le pidió una entrevista, para su desgracia Steve era menos accesible que el excéntrico millonario y más efectivo en despachar personas indeseables.

Una vez solos, Steve se cruzó de brazos, sus ojos brillaron con el color de un zafiro furioso. Tony pensó que si fuera mujer le compraría un anillo enorme de zafiros para que lo perdonara, pero no era el caso. Steve estaba a punto de soltar un sermón, seguramente, pero Tony se le adelantó.

—Lo siento—dijo—, es mi culpa.

Steve lo miró con extrañeza.

—La pelea, tenías razón—continuó Tony—. Pero no quería aceptarlo, ¿está bien? ¿Ya? ¿Estás contento?

La expresión en el rostro de Steve se suavizó y eso fue acompañado de un suspiro.

—Tony, no se trata de que esté contento o no ganando una discusión. A veces, sólo quiero que me escuches. Nada más.

Tony asintió y se rindió por fin a las lágrimas. Quería demostrarle a Steve que sin él podía estar bien, pero se había quedado en el intento. En realidad, ni siquiera lo había intentado. Lo había extrañado cada segundo, como si cada uno de éstos pintara una herida sobre su piel.

Steve se acercó y lo abrazó.

—¿Vas a volver?—preguntó Tony hundido felizmente en el firme pecho de su pareja.

—Nunca pensé en abandonarte. Sin mí, eres un desastre —bromeó y Tony sonrió.

—Sí, lo soy.

Se escucharon los gritos alborotados de las personas del otro lado de la puerta. Era una cuenta regresiva. Pero no era año nuevo, entonces ¿de qué era la bendita fiesta? Al llegar a cero, vieron, a través de la ventana que daba al jardín, como se iluminaba el cielo de colores azules y rojos. Era 4 de julio. Así que era eso.

Tony se sintió más avergonzado.

—Es tu cumpleaños—le murmuró a un Steve que sonreía con los fuegos artifíciales.

—Supongo... casi tengo cien años, no me hace mucha gracia festejar.

—¿Y qué? para tener un siglo de vida te conservas muy bien.

Steve rió.

—Vamos a casa. Te daré tu regalo, anciano... a menos que—levantó sus cejas en gesto pícaro— lo quieras aquí.

¿Y qué si así era? ¿Y qué si la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave? Una reconciliación es una reconciliación. Es como si el alma volviera al cuerpo.


	2. Too late, too late

Yo soy JARVIS, sí, la inteligencia artificial domestica del señor Stark. Sé que puede parecer extraño, pero ¿saben? A veces, hasta yo tengo cosas que contar. Además, si mantengo esos recuerdos en mi mente (bueno, eso que puedo llamar "mente"), tarde o temprano puedo usarlos a mi favor. Ya sea para tomarle el pelo a mi creador o bien, para recordarle las cosas buenas que le han pasado en la vida y evitar así, que caiga en alguna depresión insomnio-maniaca. Bien, esa es mi justificación y me parece bastante sólida y suficiente.

He aquí lo que pasó. El señor Stark llegó tarde. Sí, esa es mi anécdota. Claro que no es la primera vez que llega tarde. La causa es una mala manía que se le hizo costumbre desde el Mark 1, y que a partir del Mark 2 se convirtió en más que un pasatiempo. Yo le llamo obsesión. Pero nunca entro en discusiones de más con él. Mientras le recuerde que debe comer y haga un conteo de las horas que lleva sin dormir, mi trabajo está hecho. No puedo obligarlo a más. Si tuviera manos, quizás, podría arrastrarlo a su habitación. Bueno, tengo que decir que ya no tengo que preocuparme más por eso. No, desde que el señor se ha casado. Pero esa es otra historia... aunque tiene que ver.

Me parece que estoy divagando. Mis disculpas. Permítanme volver al curso de los eventos.

Tengo que dispensarme de cualquier culpa respecto a esa falta de puntualidad del señor Stark. Yo cumplí cabalmente con avisarle cada tanto que llegaría tarde, si no apuraba o interrumpía lo que estaba haciendo. Una tontería de mi parte. Un gasto inútil de megabytes, si se me permite la observación. Cada vez que se lo decía, me mandaba a paseo. "Sólo déjame revisar esto" "Solo falta calibrar aquello" "Jarvis, mejor verifica que los controles tales estén en orden". Evidentemente, entré en desesperación. Soy una inteligencia artificial muy inteligente, por supuesto que puedo entrar en desesperación, porque si llegaba tarde, estaría incumpliendo una tarea que él mismo me había dado.

"No permitas, bajo ninguna circunstancia que llegue tarde, Jarvis."

Pero él siempre se empeña en sabotear mi trabajo. Me vi obligado a apagar todos los sistemas del laboratorio. Aún puedo escucharlo como si hubiera pasado apenas hace unos minutos.

-¡Qué carajo!-gritó en medio de la oscuridad-¡Jarvis, revisa el generador!

-El generador está bien, señor. He sido yo quién apagó la luz.

-¿Tú apagaste los sistemas? Reinícialos, estaba en medio de algo importante. ¿Te das cuenta que puedo perder el avance que...?

-Señor, me parece que perderá más que su avance semanal en el actual Mark.

-¡Sólo reinicia!

-Señor, hoy es viernes.

-¿Y eso qué?

-¿No es acaso hoy su primera cita con el Capitán Rogers?

No hizo falta luz para que supiera que el rostro de mi creador se tornó blanco, como una hoja de papel. Su silencio me hizo entender que había sentido que el suelo se abría bajo sus pies y que caía lentamente en las profundidades de la desesperación. Bueno, eso era una cucharada de su propio chocolate, ahora sentía lo que yo.

-¡Enciende las luces!-gritó y evidentemente, al notar que había entrado en razón, obedecí-Necesito ropa limpia.

-Señor, lo que necesita es un baño a consciencia y afeitarse.

-No me voy a afeitar, mi barba está perfecta como siempre. Y no tengo tiempo para bañarme.

Salió del laboratorio dando grandes y apresurados pasos.

-El baño está listo, señor y también encontrara una selección de ropa que puede utilizar. Como no mencionó la naturaleza de la cita, encontrará conjuntos formales e informales.

-Algo intermedio. Y ya te dije que no tengo tiempo de bañarme.

-Está bien, señor. Estoy seguro de que el Capitán Rogers disfrutará del aroma agrio de su sudor.

Entró a su habitación y lo escuche bufar enojado, pero también, derrotado.

-¡Está bien, me bañaré!

Cuando logré que se metiera a la ducha, ya llevaba quince minutos de retraso para llegar a su cita.

Puedo imaginar el otro lado de la moneda. Siempre me ha parecido que el señor Rogers es el otro lado de la moneda. Seguramente, él se había duchado dos horas antes, se había afeitado y peinado tranquilamente, y se había vestido pulcramente. También, era probable que en ese momento ya se encontrara camino al lugar de la reunión.

-¡Steve me va a matar!-mi creador tropezó con el borde de la bañera. Por suerte no cayó de bruces y se abrió la cabeza con los azulejos-. ¡Jarvis, te dije que no permitieras que pasara esto!

-Lo siento, señor. Pero lo intenté todo. La próxima vez comenzaré quitando la energía por completo.

-Me va a matar-siguió diciendo mientras se secaba tan rápido como podía y elegía la ropa que llevaría-. Está tan chapado a la antigua que llegara puntual como reloj suizo.

-No se preocupe, señor, si está chapado a la antigua, lo esperará. Por cierto, señor, a menos que esté previendo algún encuentro para mayores de edad y prefiera agilizar las cosas, le recuerdo que los calzoncillos se ponen antes que los pantalones.

-¡No me estás ayudando, Jarvis!

-Oh, yo creo que sí. Y no olvide el desodorante o de nada servirá el baño que tomó, si saldrá corriendo de aquí.

La habitación quedó hecha un desastre. A los cuarenta y cinco minutos de retraso, él por fin pudo ir al garaje y subir a su auto.

-Busca la ruta más rápida, Jarvis.

La busqué, lo juro. Pero la más rápida a esa hora, hacia el centro de la ciudad y en viernes, resultó de al menos una hora. Era tarde. Cuando salimos de la casa, el señor Rogers, probablemente, ya estaba cruzando la puerta del lugar de reunión. Y media hora después, el camino que había encontrado dejó de ser el más rápido.

-¡¿Qué demonios le pasa a esta jodida ciudad?!-vociferaba mi señor al tiempo que golpeaba con las palmas el volante y hacía sonar el claxon.

-Señor- dije sabiendo que estallaría una bomba-, llevaba usted una hora y media de retraso.

Gritó un improperio tras otro. Jamás llegaría así. Además, era factible que el señor Rogers ya se hubiera marchado. El señor Stark dejó caer la frente sobre el volante con ánimo de fracaso.

-Seguro pensará que no quise ir-dijo y me pareció, sólo me pareció, que estaba a punto de llorar-. Y quizás, ya no me vuelva a invitar...

-Sólo tendría que invitarlo usted, señor.

-No lo entiendes... No se pude faltar a la primera cita-levantó el rostro y pude ver que, si bien, no había lágrimas, si había algo que pude identificar como miedo en su mirada-... estoy muerto.

-Señor, ¿le he dicho que me agrada el drama que le pone a las cosas?

-Estoy a punto de decirte que te calles.

-Señor, el nuevo Mark no está del todo listo, pero estoy seguro que puede hacer un vuelo preliminar.

Lo vi levantar el rostro. Estaba decepcionado de sí mismo. Una respuesta tan obvia ¿y no la había visto? Bueno, es que yo soy muy inteligente. Y el señor Stark no estaba pensando analíticamente, sólo podía, en ese momento, sentirse agobiado por fallarle a la persona que le gustaba.

En fin, llevé el prototipo y mi señor, enfundando en él, abandonó el tráfico creciente de las calles. Ya me encargaría yo de llevar el auto de vuelta a casa sin incidentes.

La cita era en el restaurante de un hotel del centro de Nueva York. Pero no estábamos seguros de que el capitán aún estuviera esperándole. Aterrizamos en la entrada del hotel, y así, con todo su porte de Ironman, el señor Stark se hizo camino en el vestíbulo hasta el ascensor. Claro que podía volar y llegar hasta le piso del restaurante, pero incluso arremeter contra los vidrios, sólo para cenar, era demasiado, hasta para el señor Stark y seguramente, al capitán no le habría gustado el escandalo resultante. Por ello decidió, que era mejor llegar civilizadamente.

-Señor, su ritmo cardiaco está acelerado.

-Lo sé, estoy nervioso. No molestes.

El elevador llegó y al abrirse las puertas... ¡Tarán! El capitán Rogers estaba ahí. Miró al señor Stark con sorpresa y el ritmo cardiaco de éste se aceleró, también pude notar un aumento en su transpiración.

El silenció se rompió cuando el señor Rogers comenzó a reírse. Mi señor frunció el ceño. Esperaba que su compañero estuviera molesto, pero en lugar de eso reía. Aquello lo confundió.

-¿Qué?-le espetó irritado.

-Nada-pudo decir el capitán entre risas y después, se aclaró la garganta, para contenerla-. Luces... muy bien.

-Ah... Steve, siento llegar tarde.

El capitán lo miró, aún con una sonrisa en los labios, se encogió de hombros y al fin, salió del elevador, al pasar a su lado palmeó el hombro metálico del señor Stark.

-¿Qué... no vamos a cenar?

-Era la idea, pero creo que perdimos la reservación.

-Steve... lo sien...

-¿Por qué no te quitas eso? Todos te están mirando.

Era cierto, no nos habíamos percatado, pero todas las miradas de los huéspedes del hotel estaban sobre él. Me parece que al señor Stark se le olvidó que llevaba el traje puesto.

Minutos después, el traje estaba vacío, pero a través de él pude documentar los eventos posteriores. El capitán resultó mucho más inteligente que yo y el señor Stark juntos. Cambió el lugar de la cita con una rapidez incalculable: Central park en una noche con pocas nubes y estrellas inusuales. Además, improviso una cena que, sin saberlo, era la preferida del señor Stark... bueno, tal vez si lo sabía: Hamburguesas y soda.

-¿Así que había mucho tránsito y decidiste usar tu traje para llegar al restaurante? -resumió el señor Rogers señalando el armatoste.

-Ajá-el señor Stark masticaba un pedazo de hamburguesa. Ambos estaban sentados en el pasto mirándose mutuamente y de vez en cuando, uno levantaba la vista hacia el cielo y el otro hacia la bolsa de hamburguesas.

-Te quedaste trabajando y se te hizo tarde.

-Ajá-asintió del señor Stark y bebió un sorbo de soda-. De verdad, lo siento. No quería llegar tarde. ¿Estás molesto?

-En realidad, estoy aliviado.

-¿Aliviado, por qué?

-Pensé que no habías querido venir.

El señor Stark negó con la cabeza una y otra vez. Definitivamente, había acertado en ese punto. Bueno, supongo que es normal. No lo sé. No soy humano. Pero parece que cuando aman a alguien y conviven con ese alguien, terminan conociéndose de tal manera que incluso pueden adivinar el pensamiento y/o comportamiento del otro.

-Es culpa de Jarvis-¿Ah? Me sentí ofendido-Le dije que no permitiera que llegara tarde o faltara a esta cita. Era realmente importante para mí.

-No culpes a Jarvis, seguro lo intentó, pero no lo escuchaste, nunca lo haces -Gracias, Capitán. Desde entonces, es usted mi favorito-. ¿Por qué era importante para ti?

El señor Stark dudó un poco en responder. Las preguntas que involucran sus sentimientos siempre le causan ciertos problemas.

-Porque... porque... era nuestra primera cita, caray. Y lo arruiné.

-¿Te parece? -El señor Rogers sonrió y al señor Stark se le cayó un pedazo de hamburguesa al pasto-A mí me parece que va bien. ¿A ti no?

El señor Rogers terminó de comer y se recostó en el pasto con la mirada en el cielo. Siempre es más medido que mi creador, en todo, y es que no hay manera que uno pueda quejarse de él.

-Sí, a mí también me parece-y a veces, el señor Stark, también decide que las hamburguesas pueden esperar-. Pero podría mejorar.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo?

El señor Stark no contestó con palabras, se inclinó y besó por primera vez, a quién un par de años después, se convertiría en su esposo.

Bien, he terminado. Esa fue mi historia, la historia de la primera cita de mis jefes. Lo siento, no sé cerrar las historias con propiedad. Es lo que tenía que contar y ahí está. Ahora, si me permiten, tengo que hacer una maniobra desesperada.

-¡¿Qué carajos, Javis?! ¿Por qué demonios apagaste los sistemas? ¿Fuiste tú, verdad?

-Sí, señor, he sido yo.

-¿Y por qué dem...?

-Señor, hoy es su aniversario y si no apago las luces no llegará a su cita con el señor Rogers.

-¡Carajo, Javis! ¡Avísame esas cosas antes!

-Lo intenté, señor. El baño está listo, también su ropa...

-¿El regalo de Steve? ¿Compraste lo que te dije?

-Sí, señor, todo está listo. Excepto usted.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Steve, ahora sí me va a matar!

Esto es cuento de nunca acabar. En realidad, tengo muchas anécdotas parecidas, incluyendo la del día de la boda... pero eso será, en otra ocasión. Ahora, tengo que asegurarme de que el señor Stark se ponga los calzoncillos correctamente.

Que tengan, una muy buena noche.


	3. Todo lo que puedas soñar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cap!Hydra/ Tony Stark

Pude ver sus ojos entre las sombras. Brillaban como dos piezas de hielo teñido de azul, dos zafiros gélidos y violentos. Le vi y deje de respirar. Balbucee un sinsentido que sólo hizo que el silencio se volviera más demoledor.

Lo vi acercarse y permanecí clavado al suelo. Sus pasos eran firmes, seguros e insolentes. Se burlaba de mí. Se regocijaba con mi parálisis física y mental. Se reía de mí en las sombras. Sus ojos me lo decían todo. Pensé que no había manera de escapar, ni siquiera valía el intento de correr. Pensé que alguien como yo, qué digo, no hay nadie como yo. Quiero decir, yo, Tony Stark, tenía recursos para intentar una defensa satisfactoria, con un poco de suerte lograría salir de ahí con apenas unos rasguños. Pero no iba a hacerle nada. Y él lo sabía.

Su presencia me envolvió antes de estar a su alcance. Fue como gravedad aumentada. Mi estómago dio un horrible salto y tuve ganas de vomitar. Pero no tuve tiempo de prorrumpir en arcadas. Sentí sus dedos fríos cerrarse entorno a mi cuello lentamente.

—Steve

Murmuré con los labios secos. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas, quería decirle que volviera, que encontraríamos la manera de sanarlo, de regresarlo a su antiguo yo. Regresaríamos el tiempo, encontraría la manera de.

"Por favor, vuelve"

—Tienes miedo—dijo él, aumentó la presión en mi cuello y tiró de mí hacia él. Sentí su respiración sobre mi mejilla.

Le sentí acercarse e instintivamente cerré los ojos. Su beso arrasó con mis labios. Fue un beso que me quemó la lengua y quebró la poca cordura que me quedaba. Me aplastó contra la pared y me arrebató la voluntad con ello. He hizo lo quiso de la manera que quiso.

Atrás habían quedado las sesiones tiernas, las preguntas, los besos y mordidas juguetonas. Atrás había quedado su gentileza más pura, su tacto de caballero que alguna vez me había desesperado, pero que en ese momento extrañé por descontado. Sin embargo, ante su arrebato de deseo descontrolado, caí redondo en un vórtice de placer inexplorado. Dije su nombre con voz en cuello, le suplique por más y busqué ansioso, como poseso, lograr satisfacerlo.

Golpeó mi interior con contundencia y derramó en mi toda su agresividad contenida, selló mi piel con su marca, me envenenó con su saliva, corrompió mi sangre y asesino cualquier deseo de contradecirle. Y después, cuando la sed fue saciada, se levantó sobre mí y me miró con la profundidad de un mar insoldable. Hasta aquí llegaba el viaje, pensé. Hasta aquí llegaba esa cabalgata por el infierno. Me angustió saber que me causaba dolor.

Él se levantó sobre mí como una sombra. Pensé que su implacable puño hendiría mi última armadura y caería muerto, dormiría para no despertar. Pero en lugar de ello, sólo se alejó lentamente. Comprendí, en ese momento, que no había venido a matarme o a apartarme del camino, había venido para despedirse de mí.

Una nueva clase de desesperación ardió en mi pecho. Me arrastré hasta él y detuve su paso sujetándole el tobillo. Su mirada retornó a mí.

—Me niego—jadeé—, me niego a morir así.

—¿De qué hablas? No estoy matándote.

—Sí, lo haces—me senté sobre mis talones y le miré desde ahí como un pecador dispuesto a confesar cada mala acción ante su pastor—. Vivir sin ti... es morir una y otra vez.

Él guardó silencio.

—¿Vas a torturarme así?—le espeté al tiempo que recuperaba lentamente mi personalidad—¿Vas a irte?

—¿No quieres?

Negué.

—¿Te das cuenta de que soy tu enemigo?—me preguntó.

—Siempre lo has sido, y no por eso he dejado de amarte.

Algo cruzó sus ojos. Una luz diabólica que, curiosamente, me excitó en lugar de atemorizarme. Se acuclilló frente a mí, y levantó mi barbilla con dos dedos.

—¿Qué harías por mí?

—Lo que quisieras que hiciera.

Vi su sonrisa torcida. Se puso de pie y me tendió la mano.

—Ven conmigo—dijo.

Y aquí estoy, a su lado, viéndole ascender por la montaña del poder. Todo aquello que pueda soñar, puede tenerlo. Siempre tuvo ese potencial en él. Terrible y magnifico, como una tormenta, como un ciclón. Violento y hermoso como una ola gigante. Yo estoy aquí codo a codo con él, forjando un imperio.

Mi corazón se justifica. Mi corazón se alimenta. Mi corazón late cuando él besa mi mano y me dice, que todo lo pueda soñar, puedo tenerlo.

No me ha fallado.

Siempre sueño con él.


	4. El genio más estúpido del mundo

I. 

Deje de respirar cuando te vi. Lo sé. Pedir perdón no solucionará nada, pero no digas que te irás. Oye, ¿no lo ves? ¿No ves a través de mí? Está bien, no quiero justificarme y decirte cosas que no quiero decir; no quiero culparte; este es mi error. Pero mírame, de verdad, de verdad lo siento. Me estoy muriendo por dentro, te lo juro. Sí, me estoy muriendo lentamente mientras de veo empacar. Lo siento, caray. Dime qué puedo hacer para convencerte de quedarte. Sólo una oportunidad más. No te decepcionaré.

No me mires así, no me mires de esa manera tan fría, tan lejana; no me mires como si no me reconocieras; este siempre he sido yo; sé que no lo soportarás más. Lo sé. Si tú fueras así, tampoco lo soportaría. Pero mírame, mírame sin enojo, sin tristeza. Mírame, mírame una vez más. Aunque yo no pueda sostenerte la mirada. Te amo.

No quise hacerlo, o bueno, tal vez sí, pero no dimensioné el impacto. Soy un genio, no un santo. Está bien, de nuevo, no quise decir eso. No estoy en posición de justificarme y salir airoso. Es mi culpa por entero. No has hecho nada que me haya hecho quererte menos, mucho menos que merezcas ser lastimado. Lo siento. No me mires así. No te enfades así. Al menos, al menos dime algo. Tu silencio es más mortal que tu puño. Caray, preferiría que me molieras a golpes. Eso merezco, pero no me lo darás, porque ahora no merezco nada de ti. ¿Es eso, verdad? He caído. Nunca más me dejarás estar entre tus primeros. ¿Verdad?

—Steve...

Cada palabra dicha en mi mente se queda ahí, no puedo decir nada, como no puedo detenerte. Sería insano interponerme entre tú y la puerta. Perdóname. Te lo suplico de corazón. Mírame, háblame, ¡deja de empacar! ¿Ya no me quieres? ¿Ya no me amas? Hasta el día de ayer lo hacías. Sí, yo también hacia cosas ayer que no hago hoy, pero fue un error. Un error del que no quiero arrepentirme cada día del resto de mi vida. Soy egoísta, lo sé. Deja eso ahí, deja tu maleta, deja tu escudo, deja tu presencia; no quiero extrañarte, no quiero vivir sin ti. No quiero perder el perfume de tu almohada, ni el roce de tu piel por las noches, no quiero perder tu voz o el sudor de tu playera de correr. No quiero olvidar el aroma del café que preparas por la mañana o el sonido de tus llaves cuando llegas a casa. No quiero dejar atrás las risas ni las lágrimas. No quiero abandonar tus labios y mucho menos tus brazos.

No quiero.

Pero no lo digo, no puedo. Sólo me quedo aquí de pie, recargado en el marco de la puerta con el rostro rígido. Sólo me quedo aquí, quieto, como un hombre sin esperanza. No digo nada, ni siquiera me acerco. Sé lo que estás pensado, pero te equivocas. Sí, si me importa. Sí, me importas. Sí, te amo. Sí, sí... Sí, daría todo lo que tengo para que te quedes. No digas, no pienses que no. Dios, no te vayas.

—Steve...

Y es todo, no puedo decir más. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Necesito detenerte, pero en lugar de ello sólo me hago a un lado. Sólo te dejo tomar tu cepillo de dietes del lavabo, tu toalla del armario del baño, tu loción del tocador. Sólo dejo que vacíes tus cajones, que dejes sobre la cama los objetos que te di, que abandones las fotografías, que te quites el anillo. Te dejo, y sigo paralizado. Sé que esperas que te diga algo más, sé que quieres un motivo. Tengo tantos, pero no puedo decirte nada.

No quise besarla. No quise llevarla a nuestro dormitorio. No quise romperte le corazón. No quise destruirnos. Pero si te vas, no quedara nada, ni siquiera un poco de cenizas. Ya no podré fundir un diamante con ellas. No te vayas. No lo hagas. No me dejes.

Te veo; por fin me miras diferente, pero no es mejor. Nunca había visto lo triste que el mar de tus ojos puede ser, jamás vi la inmensidad y soledad que en ellos existe. Perdóname. Sé que puedo ser muy malvado cuando me lo propongo. Sé que nunca te digo cuanto te quiero ni lo jodidamente importante que eres para mí. Si te vas, me moriré. Y ahora, ahora que despegas los labios, ya no quiero que hables. ¡Cállate! Cerraré mis oídos, no quiero oírlo. No quiero. No...

—Adiós, Tony.

Es todo. Te vas, pasas a mi lado sin que yo haga algo. Pasas y dejas sólo la estela de tu aroma, de tu cuerpo, de tu amor. Pasas y no soy capaz de detenerte. No soy capaz de humillarme. No soy capaz de pedir perdón. No soy perfecto, pero ojalá no fuera tan orgulloso; ojalá no fuera tan egocéntrico; ojalá no temiera; ojalá supiera amarte mejor.

La puerta se cierra y me derrumbo. Porque no hay futuro. Porque no estarás más. Porque te perdí de la manera más estúpida.

—No me dejes... Steve.

Pero el murmullo no te alcanza. Jamás lo sabrás. Jamás sabrás cuanto lamento esto. Jamás sabrás cuanto te voy extrañar y a necesitar.

Sé que cuando el tiempo pase, dejarás de pensar en mí; dejarás de amarme. Y entonces, también, dejaré de existir.

Miren al genio más estúpido del mundo. Ese que pudo tenerlo todo y lo dejo escapar. Mírenlo y lloren por él; compadézcanse y, sí, ríanse de él.

Yo lo hago.

II.

¿Te digo la verdad? Me aterras. Me das miedo; entro en pánico cuando se trata de ti. ¿Quieres la verdad? No sé qué hacer ni que decir cuando te tengo enfrente. Lamento haberme quedado callado, mientras te ibas. Lamento no haber sido capaz de estirar un brazo y detenerte. Siento profundamente haber hecho lo que hice. Pero heme aquí, frente a ti, una vez más. Hablemos. O más bien, déjame hablar. Escúchame. Sólo eso te pido.

No fue propio de mí, ¿verdad? Por eso crees que no me importó que salieras de casa o, lo que es peor, que dejaras tu anillo de bodas sobre la cama. Oye, no tienes idea de la manera en la que me has herido con eso último. No quiero que lo dejes, no quiero que me dejes, quiero que vuelvas. ¿Escuchaste? Quiero que vuelvas.

Y no, no digas "¿para qué?" Sabes para qué. Para estar juntos, para amarnos. No, no te rías así, como si no me creyeras. De verdad te amo. Es solo que estoy asustado. Nunca antes había estado asustado, ni siquiera en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida. Esa es la manera en la que me afectas. Me haces daño, me enfermas y me debilitas, me conviertes en alguien que no suelo ser, pero que soy en el fondo. Sí, tú haces que aflore en mí todo aquello de lo que no soy consciente. Y no, no es malo. Tú descubres cosas de mí, me las muestras y me haces querer ser mejor. Convertirme en mejor persona, nunca que he querido algo así, hasta que te conocí. Mírame, mírame. Vuelve. Te lo digo con toda el alma; con todo este miedo que me carcome la mente. Tengo tanto miedo de perderte, como de estar contigo. Dame el beneficio de la duda, dame una oportunidad más.

Fue una estupidez lo que hice. No tenía necesidad de buscar otra piel. No tenía porque. Pero lo he pensado y creo que se debe a ese mismo miedo. Al miedo que me da cambiar y ser sólo de ti. Es que ¿sabes?, eres terreno desconocido, eres toda excepción a mis reglas. La excepción a todo. Jamás me pasó por la mente enamorarme de un hombre, mucho menos desearlo. Jamás pensé que me gustaría alguien como tú, tan recto, tan sencillo, tan firme, tan, en resumen, pasado de moda. Y no, no te estoy insultando, es sólo que eres así, lo siento. Pero me gustas. Diablos, me encantas; y te extraño un infierno. No tienes idea.

No. Tampoco digas eso. No "nos casamos muy pronto", nunca había estado tan seguro de algo. Tampoco es que tú seas muy joven, porque tú sabes, y yo sé, que eres joven, te quedaste congelado en el tiempo; cien años no han pasado por ti. Eres joven, más joven que yo. Y no, tampoco es que yo sea demasiado viejo como para cambiar. Es sólo que, paradójicamente, eres más maduro que yo. No me veo a mi mismo adaptándome a una nueva era; a una realidad dónde lo he perdido todo y a todos los que conocía. Simplemente no sé si sería capaz. Pero tú sí, tu eres fuerte, tú eres todo lo que yo no soy. Sí, y viceversa. Por eso, ¿no lo ves? Por eso nos necesitamos. Por eso debemos estar juntos. Hay cosas de mí que te complementan, que te hacen mejor. Hay cosas de ti que hacen lo mismo en mí.

Perdóname. Sé más maduro que yo, y, al mismo tiempo, se joven y aventurero; arriésgate y dame otra oportunidad. Mira, aquí esta: tu anillo. Déjame ponerlo en tu dedo una vez más y ven a casa. No quiero otra noche sin ti. No quiero eso. Ni una más. Y si no quieres, acamparé justo aquí, hasta que quieras. Sí, es una amenaza, te acosaré. ¿Qué? Soy Ironman, no hay nada que no pueda hacer, y si te quiero de vuelta, lo conseguiré. Maldita sea, claro que sí. Ya logré que me amaras una vez. Es más, sé que no has dejado de amarme. Y antes de que eso cambie, te recuperaré ¿cómo ves? No te rías, a menos que sea porque he logrado mellar tus defensas.

—¿Me quieres?

¿Qué si te quiero? Bastardo, te amo. Sí, lo confieso. A veces, al tiempo que quiero abrazarte, quiero patearte; a veces quiero molerte a besos y otras a golpes; a veces quisiera tumbarte los dientes, y otras tumbarte en la cama. Sí, es así. Puedo ser muy malo si quiero, pero tú también. Tú castigas con dureza. Eres cruel. Pero que caray, me excita cuando eres así. No te rías, es en serio. Lo digo con la mano en el corazón.

—¿Lo volverás a hacer?

No, ya te dije que no. Te doy permiso de mandarme al carajo, si lo hago. Es más, te dejo todas mis patentes en el divorcio. Nunca serías tan rico. Sí, lo sé, sé que eso no te importa y que no quieres nada de eso. Pero entonces, si no quieres nada de eso, vuelve a casa. Oye, ¿cómo tengo que decirte que eres lo que más quiero? Me asustas, sí, pero me haces tremendamente feliz; contigo he tocado el cielo. En serio, y no me hagas repetirlo de nuevo. No estoy muy cómodo con esto. Sí, me refiero a venir a suplicar perdón. ¿Ves? ¿Ves cuán importante eres? Eres el jefe, ¿recuerdas? Sólo tú puedes estar por encima de mí. ¿Por qué? Porque eres muy importante para mí. Te he admirado toda mi vida, crecí escuchando maravillas de ti, y comprobarlas sólo me hizo caer de boca y sin meter las manos en las fauces del amor. ¿Te das cuenta? Hasta sacas mi lado poético. Que no te rías. Carajo, Steve...

—¿Con esa boca vas a besarme?

— ¿Ah? ¿Vas reprimirme por mi lenguaje? ¡Carajo, Steve, no estoy para...! Espera, ¿qué dijiste?

—Que si con esa boca vas a besarme.

—¿Estás diciendo que volverás?

Y sonríes. Maldito bastardo, como te odio; no tienes idea cuánto.

No te atrevas escapar de mí de nuevo o te juro que seré yo quien no te perdone.


	5. ¿Me extrañas?

"¿Me extrañas?"

Te he había querido preguntar desde que estábamos lejos.

"¿Me extrañas? Porque yo a ti sí" Era inesperado, sé que escucharlo te habría sorprendido, tanto como a mí me sorprendió darme cuenta. Nunca se está preparado para algo así. Menos yo. Había pensado en ti tanto, que me sentía instalado en el pasado.

Una noche cerré los ojos y te imaginé. Soñé que nos encontrábamos y que te daba un puñetazo, soñé que te decía cuando me habías herido, pero luego, luego, lloraba. Me sentía perdido y abandonado. Desperté y pensé "¿Realmente me has traicionado?" Mientras más lo pensaba, mientras más triste me ponía que no estuvieras, pensaba que no. No había sido tu intención. Querías salvarme y a él también. No querías que nos matáramos uno al otro. No querías perder a las dos personas que más te importaban. Te obligamos a elegir, y lo elegiste a él. Sí, eso también dolió, pero lo entiendo. Es tu amigo, crecieron y combatieron juntos; tuviste que enfrentarte a él en más de una ocasión con todo el dolor que ello te causaba; no podías abandonarlo a su suerte; te necesitaba.

"Lo siento, Tony..."

Quise, en ese entonces, escucharlo una vez más y al mismo tiempo, no. Sólo quería verte. Sólo quería saber si me extrañabas. Quería saber si también significaba algo para ti. Por eso estoy aquí, sólo por eso. No venía a suplicar, ni a pedirte que vuelvas, no, nada de eso. Vamos, ni siquiera es como si hubiera querido hablar contigo y preguntarte. Estaba aquí para verte, para dilucidar a través de tu comportamiento que es lo que hay dentro de ti.

Sí, te espié cuál acosador. Te observé desde las sombra de las plantas de Wakanda, con los lentes oscuros, muerto de calor y acosado, a mi vez, por los malditos mosquitos. No la estaba pasando bien. Pero no podía, simplemente, ignorar la duda que me carcomía la mente.

Hace unos minutos te vi. Caminabas a la lado del Rey, hablaban serios pero fluidamente. Te observé con mis binoculares, y pude ver tu rostro. Te has dejado la barba, jamás te imaginé así pero, ¡caray! que bien te ves. Vi los gestos de tus manos, reconocí tu forma de caminar, la forma en que frunces el ceño y también la manera en que sonríes de medio lado.

Tuve que irme cuando me persiguió un gato de dimensiones descomunales. Yo no sé cómo pueden tener eso de mascota. Estuve a punto de ponerme la armadura y salir volando.

Horas después, con hambre, porque tuve que darle mi almuerzo a esa cosa, te vi de nuevo. Estabas sentado en una banca, tenías una libreta en las manos y dibujabas el paisaje frente a ti, debía ser así, ya que levantabas la vista de vez en vez para capturar los detalles. Entonces, lo vi a él, salió del edificio detrás de ti y posó su única mano en tu hombro. Giraste para verlo, y sonreíste. Dejaste de dibujar, le diste toda tu atención. Hablaste y reíste con él, como nunca lo habías hecho conmigo. Él parecía más tranquilo, más sereno, tal vez, porque estás a su lado. No lo culpo. También yo encontraba la calma cuando estabas junto a mí. Tienes esa habilidad. Simplemente, sabía que podía confiar en ti, que tus decisiones nos llevarían al triunfo y a la sobrevivencia, al mínimo daño. Eres un líder por naturaleza. Él te seguiría al fin del mundo. Yo también lo habría hecho.

No confiaste en mí. Ahora que lo pienso, fue eso. Teníamos un desacuerdo, pero a pesar de ello, pudiste haber confiado en mí, pero no lo hiciste. No confías en mí. ¿Por qué lo harías? Todo lo tomo a broma. Tal vez, pensaste que no tomaría en serio tus sentimientos en esto. Tal vez, pensaste que me burlaría de ti. Confieso que, tal vez, lo habría hecho. Invalidar tus sentimientos, tus pensamientos y creencias, era algo que solía hacer, sólo por molestar, aunque nunca con verdadera intención.

Él si te da esa confianza, ¿verdad? A pesar de todo. Tu fe en él jamás desapareció. Después de todo, él es todo lo queda de quién fuiste. Él es tu pasado, y un hombre no es nada sin su pasado. Después de la muerte de Peggy, te aferraste a él, porque era tu último bastión. Odio saber que dentro de ti hay tanta melancolía.

"...El hombre que quería todo eso, murió hace 70 años."

Cuando dijiste eso, debí haberlo comprendido.

Te escuché reír. Y supe que estabas bien. Que no me necesitabas, que, por fin, estabas en casa. Así que también le di paso a mi propia melancolía. Jamás me había sentido realmente tan triste. Tan perdido. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

Vagué por esa selva hasta que oscureció. Me di cuenta que era bastante peligroso estar ahí, así que busque la manera de salir a un claro. Y fue cuando te vi de nuevo.

Estabas solo, de pie en una saliente. Mirabas el cielo estrellado, la enorme luna y la claridad de una noche profunda. Me paralicé a unos metros de ti, si salía de mi escondite, me verías. Te vi suspirar, sacaste de tu bolsillo un algo que no reconocí hasta que lo abriste. Era un viejo teléfono móvil, la pálida luz de su pantalla iluminó tu rostro. Suspiraste de nuevo cuando lo cerraste, envolviste en tu puño y lo llevaste a tu frente.

Podría ser que... ¿esperas mi llamada? ¿Podría ser que si me extrañas? Fue el impulso de ese pensamiento lo que me llevó a salir a la luz, lo que me llevó a acercarme a ti. Te diste cuenta antes de que llegara a ti que no estabas solo. Te giraste hacia mí. Vi en tu rostro la sorpresa que mi visita te causaba, te vi sonreír como si te dijeras a ti mismo "lo sabía, era cuestión de tiempo". 

—¿Vienes a arrestarme?—dijiste y sin más me tendiste tus manos, los puños hacia arriba, las muñecas juntas, como si esperaras que cayeran las esposas.

Estabas tan tranquilo, aceptabas eso, porque te sabías fuera de la ley. Pero no, no estaba aquí para eso. No podría aunque quisiera.

—Steve, yo...

No dije nada más, el resto de la historia la conoces. Me abrace a ti, te besé. Y entonces, cuando me correspondiste, supe que sí, que si me extrañabas.

Así que no tienes que decirlo. ¿Por qué? Porque odio sonrojarme como un adolescente.


	6. Sueño posible

1

Sin encender las luces, Steve, dejó su escudo apoyado contra la puerta. Se quitó las botas y después, se dirigió a la ducha.

Bajo la lluvia caliente de la regadera sintió el escozor de las heridas recientes, sin embargo, no le preocupaba; eran rasguños y golpes menores. Lo que lo minaba era el cansancio que sentía. Probablemente, era la consecuencia de las más de 72 horas que había pasado en vela en esa misión que, dicho sea de paso, exigió más de su fortaleza mental que muscular. Y por ello, quería dormir a pierna suelta por un largo tiempo, sin preocuparse de nada a su alrededor.

Salió del baño con una toalla sujeta a su cintura y el cabello húmedo escurriendo agua. Su habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada por la luz de la luna, y fue suficiente para que se sorprendiera ante lo que sus ojos vieron.

Tony estaba dormido en su cama. Sí, así. Estaba ahí, sobre el colchón en calzoncillos, de corazones por cierto; completamente despatarrado; y con las mantas por el suelo. Steve frunció el ceño y retrocedió hasta la puerta. Había pensado que, quizás, se había equivocado de habitación, pero no, esa si era su habitación. Volvió al interior de ésta y observó por unos minutos a su compañero de equipo. Suspiró. La explicación más razonable era sólo una: el que se había equivocado de habitación había sido Tony. Probablemente, también, por las horas que llevaba sin dormir.

Se secó el cuerpo y el cabello con celeridad, y aunque su plan original había sido dormir desnudo bajo el edredón, se puso un pantalón pijama antes de intentar ahuyentar la somnolencia y enfocarse en resolver ese asunto. Primero, se acercó a la cama y suavemente llamó a Tony, pero éste le respondió con un sonoro ronquido. Así que, intentó llamarlo con voz más alta, pero Tony sólo se giró sobre su costado y se abrazó a la almohada. Le sacudió el hombro, como tercer recurso, pero Tony manoteó, murmuró algo y siguió durmiendo.

Steve puso las manos en jarras y suspiró. Quería dormir. Dios quería tanto dormir, como nunca en su vida. "Bien" se dijo "no hay nada que hacer". Recogió las mantas que estaban en el suelo y las echó encima del durmiente; si dormía así era probable que se resfriara. Luego, rodeó la cama y le empujó un poco para tener espacio y acostarse a su lado. Se cubrió con las mantas y le dio la espalda; aferrándose a su deseo inicial de descansar, cerró los ojos y se quedó quieto, escuchando el silencio de la noche transgredido por los ligeros ronquidos de su inesperado huésped esa noche.

Pero justo cuando estaba logrando conciliar el sueño, sintió como Tony se removía en la cama y pegaba su espalda a la suya. Steve abrió los ojos un poco irritado por eso, pero se dijo que lo dejara pasar, que lo olvidara e intentara dormir de nuevo. Y en eso estaba, cuando Tony se giró bruscamente y le pateó la pantorrilla. Steve no tuvo de otra que volver a empujarlo un poco más lejos. Pero Tony buscaba calor, por irónico que pareciera que antes hubiera aventado las matas, y por lo tanto, se acercaba a él cada vez, cada vez lo arrinconaba a la orilla de la cama, y cada vez Steve lo devolvía al punto de inicio. Tal circuito se repitió tres veces y a la cuarta vez, Steve estaba harto.

Se incorporó, Tony estaba atravesado, casi, de un lado a otro en la cama. "Suficiente", se dijo el capitán, era momento de despertarlo y mandarlo a su habitación. Logró enderezarlo en la cama y le sujetó de los hombros, dispuesto a sacudirlo violentamente cuando, de pronto, Tony murmuró algo coherente por primera vez en la noche:

—Steve...

—¿Ah?—por un segundo pensó que ya había despertado, pero no era así.

Frunció el ceño, por alguna razón, ahora, Tony tenía un rostro que hasta podía calificar de lindo. Tuvo que desechar el pensamiento y, también, la idea de despertarlo; se limitó a devolverlo a su lado de la cama; él ocupo su lado y su parte de las mantas e intentó, por quién sabe qué vez, dormir.

—Steve...—murmuró otra vez, Tony.

El mencionado abrió un ojo y le vio sin despegar la oreja de la almohada. Tony había dejado de moverse en la cama como manecilla de reloj, pero fruncía el ceño y temblaba ligeramente.

—¿Tony?—Steve se incorporó un poco—Es una pesadilla, despierta.

Le tocó la mejilla suavemente, Tony se estremeció, mas no despertó.

—Steve—repitió.

—Estoy aquí, Tony—de su mejilla su mano pasó a su hombro y le sujetó suavemente—. Todo está bien.

Tony no respondió pero parecía que lo escuchaba dentro de sus sueños, ya que respiró aliviado y rodó para abrazarse a él cual koala. Por supuesto, su acción sorprendió a Steve, pero se limitó a abrazarlo de vuelta, y a cubrirle con las mantas, lo mejor que pudo con la poca libertad de acción que le dio.

Y fue así que, entonces, el Capitán América por fin pudo dormir.

2

Tony despertó, pero no creyó estar despierto. Se sentía sumamente cálido y cómodo que le resultó irreal. Estaba siendo rodeado por el abrazo tibio de Steve, y su mejilla descansaba en el pecho de éste. ¿Cómo tomar como real aquello? Sonrió somnoliento, pero contento, al tiempo que acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos la piel cercana a ellos. No dudó en hundir el rostro en el cuello del capitán y respirar el aroma a jabón fresco y masculino. No dudó en besarle justo ahí, no importaba, puesto que estaba dentro de un sueño. Dudo, sí, para besarlo en los labios, tanto así, que su atrevimiento se tradujo en un beso pequeño, casi un roce.

Steve estaba dormido, y sólo arrugó un poco la nariz ante ese contacto. Tony sonrió. Aún con las luces apagadas, y sólo la pálida luna tras las cortinas Steve era guapo, tal vez mucho más guapo cuando dormía; bueno, quizás exageraba, él era más guapo cuando sonreía. Era una lástima que no lo hiciera mucho.

Una idea peligrosa cruzó la mente del genio, una idea que validó un segundo después bajo la idea de que aquello era un sueño. Un sueño muy bonito, dónde dormía en brazos de Steve y podía, si quería besarlo, olerlo y sentirlo. Pero, se preguntó, ¿también podría probarlo? Sí, siempre había querido saber a qué sabía su piel, y si ese sabor difería según la zona. Le besó de nuevo en el cuello, y aventuró un toque suave con su lengua; Steve sólo dio un pequeño respingo y se reacomodó boca arriba en el colchón, lo cual facilitó las cosas para Tony. Sonriendo como un niño travieso, se incorporó. Retiró la sabana y descubrió el torso desnudo de aquel "anciano", observó con avidez, como quién ve una obra de arte, el trabajo presente en sus músculos; incluso se atrevió a esbozar los contornos que tenía ahí para él.

Quería hacer algo, y se dijo que, ya que se trataba de un sueño, no tenía nada que temer, mucho menos que perder. Así que, sin pensarlo más, ni sentir dudas dentro de sí, besó todo lo que quiso aquella piel, que era lienzo en blanco para él. Empezó por el cuello, siguió por la clavícula y el hombro; continuó con el pecho y se deslizó por el abdomen dibujando una línea recta hasta el ombligo, dónde dejo que su lengua se sumergiera por un breve instante; porque su ansiedad era mucha; porque temía despertar antes de llegar a donde quería. El último beso lo dejo sobre el pantalón pijama, en la entrepierna del capitán, quién seguía profundamente dormido. Nada más besarle separó los labios para atrapar la zona con su boca. Steve gruñó y Tony, sonriendo, sujetó el resorte del pantalón y lo deslizó hacia abajo lo suficiente para descubrir:

—Vaya, Capitán, no usa ropa interior para dormir, eh—murmuró pícaramente. Divertido con sus propios sueños que cumplían sus fantasías más simples y, también las más extravagantes.

Se encogió de hombros antes tomar entre sus manos el falo en reposo de su amor platónico. Su tacto era tan real que se dijo que ese sueño era el mejor de todos sus sueños. La piel cálida bajo sus dedos hizo mella en su propia entrepierna. Se inclinó, respiró el aroma íntimo y luego, deslizó la lengua en su punta, le probó y se supo adicto; le probó y quiso devorarle, así que le tomó entre sus labios. Lentamente, mientras realizaba la felación, sintió como despertaba la erección del capitán. Le sintió firme y, en cierto momento, incontenible. Y en él, las sensaciones más maravillosas se iban formando: una fiebre que ardía en sus mejillas y orejas; un calor que se extendía a cada parte de su cuerpo; un escalofrío que le estremecía. Tan abrumado por aquello, no se dio cuenta que el miembro entre sus labios no había sido lo único que había despertado. Y no se percató, hasta que sintió como entreveraban su cabello y tiraban de él.

Lo apartaron de su dulce y como un niño que está a punto de llorar en un berrinche, levantó la vista. Los ojos de Steve eran azules, tan azules incluso en la oscuridad, y le miraban con tal seriedad que su mente se paralizó.

—Tony, ¿qué... qué haces?

Tony balbuceó algo que llevaba más de una palabra, que podía calificarse de desvergonzada, pero para su suerte, Steve no comprendió sus inconexas oraciones. Tragó saliva e intentó calmarse. Sueño y todo, pero estaba seguro que a Steve no le gustaría que hablara así.

—Steve... yo—cerró los ojos, ¿cómo podía decírselo sin morir en el intento? La respuesta vino instantáneamente: saltando al vacío. Después de todo, no era más que un sueño. Así que, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le besó en los labios con ansiedad—. Estoy enamorado de ti—murmuró después, sin soltarle ni apartar sus labios del todo de los de él—. Te amo, Capsicle, quiero hacer el amor contigo. No digas que no. No digas que...

Steve le besó de vuelta, al tiempo que le abrazaba contra sí; y no solo eso, también cambió de posiciones en el colchón. Tony sonrió al sentir al anhelado cuerpo contra el suyo. Y después, se deshizo en suspiros cuando Steve le besó y mordió, no sólo los labios, sino, también, el cuello y la clavícula. Se dejó desnudar de a poco por él y le dejó tocar cada rincón de su cuerpo que quisiera.

—Ah, Steve— murmuró una y otra vez con los ojos cerrados e inundados de lágrimas del más puro placer. Y cada vez que lo decía, escuchaba la respuesta: su nombre acompañado de un nuevo beso, de una caricia inesperada.

Todo se exacerbaba, Steve le sujetó su erección con su enorme y tibia mano, la presión que éste ejerció se transformó en deliciosa fricción; Tony no tardó en arquear la espalda y sucumbir al orgasmo. Sumergido en él, a continuación, sintió un beso cubrirle la boca.

Steve le dirigió una tenue sonrisa, una bella sonrisa que Tony correspondió lenta y dulcemente. No necesitaban hablar, Tony se relajó sobre el colchón y separó un poco más sus muslos; apenas y dio un respingo cuando los dedos del capitán se deslizaron en su interior y comenzaron a dilatarlo. Era una sensación nueva, y lejos de lo que podía imaginar para nada dolorosa; y, aunque extraña, era placentera.

Fue absorbido por la voluptuosidad de los movimientos en su interior, no quería que terminaran, así que dio un respingo cuando Steve retiró sus dedos. Sin embargo, Tony no tuvo tiempo para reclamar, porque los dedos fueron sustituidos por el miembro de su amante. Se quedó sin voz, pero boqueó por aire, al tiempo que su campo de visión se llenaba de luces. En el sexo nunca antes había visto estrellas, era la primera vez. Y tal vez, era así porque en los sueños todo es posible. Dejó de pensar y se entregó por completo al momento. Rogó, eso sí, en el fondo de su mente, no despertar antes de tiempo.

Cada embestida iba acompañada del sonido lujurioso de la carne chocando contra otra; por breves momentos buscaban sus bocas y se besaban inflamados por el chapoteo de sus lenguas al rozarse, hasta que las saliva mezclada de ambos se derramaba por la comisura de sus labios. Y después, como un golpe de ola, el orgasmo los derribó, los tomó de los tobillos y los arrastro al fondo del océano. Tony se dejó sumergir, se dijo que estaba bien ahogarse en ese momento, y la oscuridad cubrió sus parpados.

3

El reloj digital fluorescente marcaba las 6 a.m., pero aún no había rastros de Sol por detrás de las cortinas. Así que, la habitación aún estaba a oscuras cuando Tony abrió los ojos. Se quedó un momento quieto, con la mente adormecida y la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación. Sabía que no estaba en su habitación, pero tardó un par de segundos en recordarlo. Estaba cómodo, con una sensación de felicidad que no podía con ella. Lástima, se dijo, que todo había sido un sueño, se removió en el edredón y suspiró contento.

¿Cuándo volvía Steve? Se preguntó, pero no tenía la respuesta. Cuando Steve tenía misiones por parte de S.H.I.E.L.D, no había manera de saberlo. Sólo esperaba que no llegara en ese momento y lo descubriera dormido en su cama. Si eso llegaba a pasar, ¿qué diría? Estaba pensando en ello cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y para su horror, lo que había temido segundos atrás se hacía realidad. No tuvo tiempo para pensar en su excusa, así que cuando vio a Steve entrar se cubrió la cabeza con el edredón. Esperaba que fuera suficiente para pasar desapercibido.

Steve cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama.

—Buenos días, Tony—dijo y apartó el edredón—, te traigo café, ¿quieres?

Tony miró estupefacto y completamente confundido la taza humeante de café. Luego, levantó la vista hacia Steve. El maldito le sonrió de esa manera tan tierna. Estaba vestido con ropa deportiva, así que Tony infirió que había ido o iba a ir a correr.

—Steve...—murmuró y tragó saliva, no podía moverse aún— yo... dormí aquí porque... yo... ah...

Steve, por toda respuesta, dejó la taza sobre la mesa de noche y le acunó el rostro con ambas manos, y le besó suavemente en los labios.

—Creo que sé porque—le sonrió una vez más, pero con una pizca de picardía que enmudeció al genio, una vez más—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda para levantarte?

—¿Ah?

—Tal vez hicimos mucho anoche.

—¿Ah?

—Lo siento, Tony. No fue mi intención que...

—¡Espera!

Tony levantó su dedo índice para callar al capitán. Su mente comenzó a trabajar a mil revoluciones por segundo. Levantó lo que quedaba del edredón sobre él, comprobó que estaba completamente desnudo, y después, lentamente, con temor, revisó su cuerpo. Dio cuenta de las marcas de besos, del dolor en su baja espalda y de la humedad entre sus muslos.

—No fue un sueño—murmuró y con ello se dio cuenta que había hecho una confesión que no había planeado hacer jamás; su rostro enrojeció.

Steve ladeó el rostro y le miró interrogante.

—¿Tony?

—¡O-olvida lo que dije!

—¿Qué?

—Olvídalo, no pasó. ¿De acuerdo? Sólo hagamos como que no pasó. ¿Está bien?—dijo desesperado, con ganas de salir de la habitación, pero al mismo tiempo paralizado por el miedo.

—No—dijo Steve simplemente, volvió a tomar la taza de café de la mesa y se la tendió—, tranquilo, Tony. Tal vez aún estás dormido.

—No, no, no. Esto no debió pasar, no debió...

—¿Te arrepientes?

—Sí, sí, porque... digo, no es...

—Yo no.

Tony se calló y lo miró de hito en hito, con el corazón martilleándole el pecho. Se incorporó de la cama hasta sentarse en ella.

—¿Tú no?

Steve negó y le acercó por tercera vez la taza. Tony la sujetó, por fin, como si estuviera moviéndose en cámara lenta.

—Yo también estoy enamorado de ti—Steve le sonrió—; me hiciste muy feliz anoche cuando lo dijiste.

Tony tragó saliva y para darse tiempo para pensar, le dio un sorbo a su café. Tras las ventanas la luz del Sol estaba ya traspasando las cortinas. Sintió la mirada del capitán sobre él, pero no se atrevió a mirarlo aún a los ojos.

—¿Te arrepientes, Tony?

Esa pregunta le obligó a voltear. Negó lentamente. Estaba confundido, completamente anonadado con la manera en la que los eventos habían pasado. No sabía si por suerte o por descuido, pero todo estaba saliendo mejor que en un sueño.

Steve sonrió y le besó en la sien, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Me voy—anunció.

—¿Adónde?

—A correr, vuelvo en un rato. Es sólo que pensé que querrías algo de café al despertar, y no sabía si ya habría vuelto para cuando despertaras, por eso te traje un poco.

—No tenías que.

—Lo sé—con una última sonrisa, Steve bajó de la cama—. Si quieres vuelve a dormir. Cuando vuelva desayunamos en forma.

Tony asintió y le vio partir. Aun no podía asimilar nada y se bebió el café ensimismado. Cuando terminó, y dejó la taza sobre la mesa, pensó que de despertar más tarde, el café se habría enfriado, pero, indudablemente, habría sabido que Steve se lo había llevado; era un detalle que no podía dejar pasar. Sonrió ampliamente y se dejó caer en el colchón.

Volteó hacia la ventana, un nuevo día comenzaba, como comenzaba esa nueva aventura llamada amor; llena de incertidumbre, pero brillante como el Sol.


	7. Veintidós tragos

Un trago, dos tragos.

Mira nada más que hay del otro lado del bar. Capipaleta, voltea. ¿Con quién demonios hablas? Voltea, voltea. Te llamo con mis poderes mentales, mírame, mírame. Vamos. Eso es, gira un poco más el rostro, sólo un poco más...

Tres tragos, cuatro tragos.

Cabello rubio, ojos azules, sonrisa perfecta, siempre han sido la fórmula de la belleza. Hey, ahora que me has visto, ¿por qué no vienes? Sólo me sonríes y levantas tu copa a modo de saludo. Alguien más me mira. Ella también es rubia, pero a tu lado no combina ¿sabes? Necesitas algo menos pálido. Algo, no sé, quizás más castaño. ¿No crees?

Cinco tragos, seis tragos.

Qué rápido se bebe el whisky cuando te estoy mirando. Me parece que no puedo controlarme, bebo por inercia mientras me embriago de tu imagen. Nunca te lo he dicho, ¿verdad? Lo mucho que me gusta mirarte. Siempre ha sido así, desde que era niño, y me quedaba viendo el poster de mi pared hasta quedarme dormido. De más grande, me robé los álbumes de fotos de mi padre. Mi foto favorita de ti es una con tu uniforme de gala.

Siete tragos, ocho tragos

¿Es en serio? ¿Vas a bailar con ella? Ella sonríe, también yo lo haría. Pero su sonrisa me molesta. ¿Qué sabe esa niña de ti? Vamos, Steve, tienes mejores gustos. A mi lado, Pepper me pica las costillas. "Te estoy hablando", dice. Pero yo intento leer tus labios. ¿Qué le dices? Dime que no le dices nada bonito. Caray, ya me puedo imaginar los cumplidos de un anciano como tú. Románticos, halagadores, de esos que se decían en los 40's para bajar bragas. ¿Qué? ¿Mi lenguaje? No he dicho una mala palabra, tal vez una mala expresión, pero ¿y qué? Si me dijeras una de esas frases, me bajarías los pantalones con todo y bóxer. Es más, te confieso, si quisieras, me pondría bragas para que me las bajaras.

Nueve tragos, diez tragos.

Intenté bailar también, pero ese whisky me ha mareando. He tropezado antes de llegar a la pista. Pepper me ha hecho volver. Pero no importa, no. Tú has vuelto a la barra, lo único malo es que sigues con ella. ¿Qué carajo tiene este whisky que me siento febril? Viste cuando casi me caía, por ello, ahora en tu ceño se dibuja un gesto de preocupación. Ella te dice algo, tú me miras, y con un pequeño y galante gesto, detienes su perorata.

Once tragos, doce tragos

Te levantas del banco, algo le dices. Ella toma tu mano. ¿Qué demonios? Dile que te suelte. Y no, Pepper, no me golpee ni nada, estoy bien. Sólo tropecé, maldición. No estoy del todo ebrio, de estarlo, ¿sabes que haría? Armaría una escena de celos. "¿Celos de qué?" De ese de allá, que salió con esa mujer. Me hubiera levantado ya, y le habría dicho sus verdades. No por ella, no, ¿cómo crees? Ni siquiera he hablado mucho con ella. ¿Ahora que lo pienso? ¿Cómo carajos se llama? Bueh, no importa. Sería por él. Míralo, tan sólo míralo Pepper. Es un idiota, pero es el idiota más adorable del mundo. Tan serio, tan amable, tan valiente, tan firme y recto. ¿Cómo no amarlo? Dime.

Trece tragos, catorce tragos.

¿Cuánto dura está botella? ¿O ya es la segunda? No tengo idea. Pero ahora, necesito más. Porque ahora, Cap, vienes hacia mí. No tengo idea de cómo te desembarazaste de tu lapa desabrida. ¿Estás preocupado por mí? Ah, seguro Pepper te mandó un mensaje para que vinieras a quitarme la botella con tu fuerza bruta. Tú, gorila de hombros anchos... ¿serás brusco? ¿Sujetarás mis muñecas y me harás mirarte a los ojos? Mmh, imagino el dolor. ¿Por qué me parece tan sensual?

Quince tragos; un paso; dieciséis tragos; dos pasos.

Levantó la barbilla, estás tan cerca. No quiero que notes que estoy bastante tomado. No quiero que veas la cara de idiota que tengo ahora. Pero, caray, me encanta cómo caminas. ¿Cuántos tragos llevas tú encima? Ni siquiera importa, porque no te hacen efecto. ¿Qué estabas bebiendo? Me asomó un poco y doy cuenta. Cerveza. Que risa. Eres todo un chico de Nueva York, es decir, todo un chico de Brooklyn, eh. Que sexy.

Diecisiete tragos, dieciocho tragos.

Te detienes frente a mí, pero primero saludas a Pepper, primero las damas. Y después a mí, pero a mí me miras con seriedad, no con esa amable sonrisa que le dedicaste a ella. "Tony" dices "¿no has bebido demasiado". "Sí que lo ha hecho, Steve, quítale la botella". Esa es Pepper. Pero que manía. No pasa nada. Sólo me divierto. Déjenme embriagarme. Es más fácil así. "Vamos Tony, te llevaré a casa". Vaya oferta. ¿Estaré de suerte?

Diecinueve tragos, veinte tragos.

"Suficiente" dice Pepper y me quita la botella. Ooh, que ganas de joder. Pero lo peor es que la secundas. ¿Por qué, cap? Eres mi amigo, no el de ella. Pero no me quejo cuando tiras de mí y me ayudas a caminar hacia la salida. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Me sujetas contra tu cuerpo, siento tu calor, la presión de tus dedos en mi cintura. Sí, sácame de ahí, llévame a dónde quieras. Pero no esperes a qué te lo diga, no esperes que lo acepte.

***

La puerta se abre, y yo tropiezo con mis propios pies. Tú me sujetas y me ayudas (me arrastras) a llegar a mi cama. Me siento en ella después de reí como estúpido. Me quitas los zapatos. Qué solicito eres. "Debes descansar" me dices, pero yo insisto en ponerme de pie. La fiesta no ha terminado. No ha terminado. Venga, debo tener whisky en la sala. Pero me retienes del brazo, me atraes hacia ti. "Tony, no" lo dices tan serio, con la voz grave, tu voz de mando. Me caes mal, ¿sabes? Muy mal. ¿Por qué tienes que fastidiarme la noche? Quédate con tu rubia sin chiste del bar. No me molestes. No te metas. "Te odio tanto" Te lo digo de frente, mirándote a los ojos. Tus ojos azules, ojos brillantes, más intensos que el cielo, más profundos que el mar. Te miento, no te odio, o tal vez sí, te odio tanto y tanto, que se trata de amor. Sí, te amo, pero esa palabra es más difícil de decir. Sin embargo, me sigues mirando, estás tan cerca, ¿en qué momento bajaste el rostro hacia mí? ¿En qué momento? Explícame una cosa más, Steve, ¿cómo es que tus labios parecen un imán? Dime, ¿de dónde saqué el valor para besarte? Porque lo hago, porque no pude resistirme a la brisa de tu aliento que me rozó la mejilla.

Veintiún tragos...

—Te odio— murmuro sobre tus labios.

Pero tú, maldito, me abrazas lascivamente y sonríes.

—Ódiame más, entonces—dices e instintivamente cierro los ojos.

Aquí viene el trago numero veintidós... cómo si necesitará más para caer borracho por ti.


	8. El incidente de la dona que escapó

Tony Stark come donas. Come donas todos los días; todas las mañanas; de entremés; y de cena. No hay día que la caja de donas no se renueve. Rellenas, glaseadas, clásicas de azúcar, con chocolate, de canela, de nuez... todas le encantan. Y ninguna, hasta aquel fatídico día, había escapado de sus ansiosas fauces.

Aquella mañana, había bullicio dentro de la caja de donas. "¡Nos movemos!" dijeron todas al unísono, cuando un temblor las sacudió una y otra vez, a un ritmo tan constante que se supieron en las manos de algún caminante. Y cuando el temblor se detuvo y calmaron un poco su pánico, llamaron al escuadrón de vigilancia.

El escuadrón de vigilancia eran unas cuantas donas cuya posición en la caja les permitía ver por la pequeña ventana de acetato transparente. Esa ventana que servía para que a los humanos se les hiciera agua la boca y decidieran comprar una de las cajas. Esas donas, eran, por lo tanto, las más bellas de todas las de la caja. Pero eso, al final del día, no resultaba en ninguna ventaja, puesto que, por lo general, eran las primeras en ser comidas.

"¿Qué es lo que ven?" les preguntaron. El escuadrón de vigilancia agudizó la vista. Veían un techo muy iluminado, una lámpara colgante de alguna cocina, el azulejo brillante y limpio. Nada les indicaba dónde estaban hasta que justo encima de ellas pasó una taza roja con unas terribles letras en amarillo "Industrias Stark".

"¡Alerta! ¡Alerta!" gritaron las donas del escuadrón se vigilancia "Estamos en casa de Tony Stark". La noticia se regó como pólvora e incendió el ánimo de todas. Tony Stark era conocido en la tienda de donas como el mayor depredador de cajas de donas, en especial de las surtidas. El rumor que corría por las estanterías era que ninguna caja duraba un día. Con suerte, se decían, una caja de donas podía durar hasta una semana o más, en un hogar normal, en unas manos normales. Pero Tony Stark devoraba una caja al día, a veces, más. Todo dependía del apetito de éste. Era el mejor cliente de la tienda y el terror de las donas.

Dentro de la caja, al lado derecho, al fondo, se encontraba la dona clásica azucarada de vainilla con un ligero sabor a brandy. A diferencia de sus compañeras que se entregaban al desespero, esta dona se mantenía impávida. La verdad es que por dentro se moría de miedo, si hubiera tenido relleno, éste se le hubiera salido. Sabía que la muerte era inevitable. Todas las donas tienen un destino final. Todas morían antes de la fecha de caducidad, si es que bien les iba. Pero todas esperaban tener un poco de suerte, vivir un poco más, volverse ancianas quizás; pocas de ellas alcanzaban el privilegio de la madurez. Tarde o temprano, terminaban aceptando que morirían. Pero no tan pronto, no una tras otra. Se acercaba un "donicidio" que nadie sería capaz de detener.

Dona clásica, tenía la intención de vivir un poco más. Quería hacer lo que ninguna dona había podido hacer: escapar de las fauces del gran devora-donas Stark. Mientras Dona clásica, armaba un plan de batalla, e incluso antes de que, siquiera, pudiera detallar su primer paso, la tapa de la caja se abrió.

Los gritos de las donas se eclipsaron. Sólo quedó una ligera vibración de expectación que las recorría a todas como si fueran electrones inestables. El rostro del monstruo se asomó. Y todas contuvieron la respiración. Sus ojos castaños y de largas pestañas escudriñaron una a una a sus víctimas potenciales. El monstruo se rascó la barba, parecía que aún no despertaba bien. De hecho, mientras las torturaba con su indecisión le dio un sorbo a su taza roja del terror, que seguramente contenía café.

Entonces, una vez que bajó la taza y paladeó el sabor del café, escogió. La primera víctima fue la Dona de chocolate. La pobre se quedó muda, paralizada de miedo, ni siquiera parpadeó mientras se acercaba al final de su camino. "¡No miren!" se escuchó justo en el momento que la pobre dona era mordida por aquel Cronos moderno. Muchas donas cerraron los ojos, o desviaron la vista, otras no pudieron hacerlo a tiempo y se desmayaron o vomitaron su relleno, como le pasó a la Dona de cajeta. Pero hubo donas que miraron con toda la intención de hacerlo, entre ellas, nuestra Dona clásica. Vio como los trozos de su compañera eran devorados sin consideración, y como, todo lo que quedaba de ella, eran moronas que se cernían sobre las demás. El terror. Un terror que no paro con Dona de chocolate, a ella le siguió Dona glaseada, que se puso más blanca de lo que ya era cuando las tenazas del devora-donas la separo de su hermana gemela. Luego, fue turno de la dona de Manzana–canela, ésta hizo un intento por quedarse, utilizó su cubierta azucarada y pegajosa para sujetarse del papel que antes las había cubierto, pero nada era un obstáculo para ese demonio, la separó sin miramientos y dejó un pedazo de la pobre Manzana-canela pegada al papel. El desmembramiento fue horroroso, todas las donas profirieron llantos ahogados.

No había salida. No había escapatoria. Incluso Dona clásica sucumbió a la desazón. Estaba por rendirse, por resignarse, cuando los dedos del diablo aquel le sujetaron. Era el fin. Lo sabía. Se vio separada de sus compañeras, alguna le lanzó la bendición. Vio con espanto aquellas fauces abrirse. Todo, como si estuviera en cámara lenta. Y justo cuando estaba por tocar aquellos colmillos, el monstruo reculó.

—¿Qué te importa, cap?—dijo el devora-donas—Es mi desayuno, tu come tus hierbitas.

—No digo que no comas donas, Tony, pero comes demasiadas.

—¿Y qué?

—Nada, no dije nada.

El devora-donas se había levantado del lado izquierdo de la cama. Se quedó unos segundos quieto, con Dona clásica entre los dedos. Algo estaba pensando, tal vez, que había sido muy grosero con aquel otro hombre, que había intentado salvarla, a ella y a las demás donas, de una muerte muy prematura. El hecho es que, Stark chasqueó la lengua y golpeó su rodilla con el dorso de la mano, la mano que sostenía a Dona clásica. Si fue suerte, o mandato divino, eso nunca se sabrá, pero debido a ese brusco movimiento, Dona clásica se vio libre. Cayó sobre una superficie lisa. No lo pensó dos veces y rodó hacia su libertad.

Tony Stark la vio caer.

—¡Demonios! ¿A dónde vas?—dijo, al tiempo que se levantaba del banco dónde estaba sentado.

Las donas de la caja no comprendieron que pasaba hasta que escucharon eso. Entonces, del interior de la caja resonó un vitoreo estridente. Dona clásica escuchó aquello a lo lejos y le infundió más brío.

Detrás de ella estaban los pasos del diablo, pisándole los talones. Pero antes de que la capturara, giró bruscamente y se metió debajo de una mesa. El devora-donas maldijo, pero no desistió. Dona clásica, se escurrió por debajo de la mesa. Pero pronto se encontró en un callejón sin salida. Pero como los dioses estaban de su lado, una puerta se abrió y pasó por entre unas pantuflas de conejo rosa.

—¡A un lado Legolas!—escuchó que decía el monstruo— ¡Se me escapa!

—¿Qué?—respondió el tal Legolas—¿Tony?

Dona clásica, no se detuvo; pronto encontró unas escaleras. Vaciló en el borde del primer escalón, hacia el descenso. Le daba miedo lanzarse, pero los pasos de su perseguidor le hicieron decidirse. Rebotó un escalón tras otro.

—¡Todavía sirve!— Escuchó el gritó del devora-donas—¡Cuidado, Nat!

—¿Qué...?

Dona Clásica paso junto a unos zapatos deportivos, dando tumbos. Siguió bajando, bajando y bajando hasta que, una vez más, encontró suelo franco. Pero iba tan rápido que no pudo detenerse y se estrelló contra una pared. No fue la única que se estrelló con algo. Tony en su carrera tampoco pudo frenar y se estrelló contra el macizo cuerpo de quién había llamado "Cap". Chocó con él y rebotó cual alfeñique, sin embargo no llegó a aterrizar en el suelo, el cap puso a trabajar sus reflejos y lo sujetó antes de que eso pasara.

—¿Tony, qué pasa?

—Mi dona—se quejó el monstruo—. Se escapó.

—¿Cómo se va a escapar una dona?

—Te lo juro, S...Steve— Tony había levantado el rostro y se había topado con la mirada divertida del capitán. Desvió la vista, porque esa visión lo ponía sumamente nervioso. Se apartó y también, soltó del agarré del rubio.

Dona clásica observó todo desde su lugar; ya no podía moverse. Se dio cuenta que estaba en lo que parecía un gimnasio, lo había visto en algún poster de publicidad que solían dejar en la tienda. Era raro que se comieran donas en el gimnasio, al menos eso decían en los estantes.

—Tony...

—Sobre lo de antes—interrumpió el mencionado—. Lo siento, sé que no lo dijiste para molestar.

Steve sonrió ligeramente y asintió.

—Sé que sólo te preocupas por mí—continuó Tony—. Así que...

—¿Por qué no me ves a los ojos, Tony? ¿Sucede algo?

Tony se tensó.

—No, no quiero verte todo sudado ni oler tu apeste—respondió defensivamente pero rojo como un tomate, Steve frunció el ceño—. ¿Sabes? Tanto ejercicio te va a matar un día.

—¿Lo crees?

—Vehementemente.

—¿Si yo dejo de hacer un poco de ejercicio, desayunarías mejor?

—Me estás chantajeando.

—Algo así.

Dona clásica vio como el devorador erizaba el lomo como un gato, pero después se relajaba y levantaba la vista por fin, hacia Steve

—No sé cocinar.

—Yo te cocinaré.

—¿Ah, sí? No creo que lo hagas de a gratis...

—Encontrarás la manera de pagarme.

El devorador de donas enrojeció, pero ya no dijo nada.

—¿Qué decías de una dona, Tony?

—¿Dona?... ¡Ah, sí! Se escapó y rodó hasta aquí

Steve giró en redondo y ambos la buscaron con la mirada. Dona clásica no pudo esconderse. Fue Steve quién la levantó del piso.

—Pero Tony, ya no te la puedes comer.

—Pero es mi favorita. Sóplale para quitarle la tierra y ya.

Steve rió, negó con la cabeza. Subieron de nuevo hasta la cocina, y ahí, Steve cerró la caja de Donas.

—Suficiente por hoy, Tony.

—Está bien—refunfuño éste.

Dona clásica sintió como el cap la envolvía en un papel y la dejaba tranquila sobre la mesa.

—Tony...

—¿Qué?

Escuchó Dona clásica cubierta por su sudario blanco.

—¿Qué quieres de desayunar?

El devora-donas tardó en responder.

—Hoy me apetece ser tu desayuno, Steve

Desde entonces, existe una leyenda que llegó de manera insólita a la tienda de donas: la de la dona, que sobrevivió a la masacre y que le dio a sus compañeras un poco más de tiempo de vida. Y de la cual, se sabe también, que encontró su final a manos de un despistado y hambriento Asgardiano. Pero lo más importante, lo que más maravilla a las donas es que su gran némesis, Tony Stark, no es infalible, él también tiene un depredador.


	9. Lo que siempre quise

—Hola

—Hola

Momento incómodo. Un reencuentro que ninguno esperaba, que ninguno quería. Pero miento. Miento cuando te sonrío y te digo "Hola". Tú no, tú no mientes. Tu voz refleja que no esperabas verme, que no querías verme.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —parece que no me importa, si dices que no. Pero sé, que no dirás que "no"

—Adelante.

—¿No esperas a alguien?

Niegas.

Me siento, me pongo cómodo, pido una copa al camarero más avispado. Te miro. El periódico a la mitad, la taza de té aún humeante y tus pupilas incrédulas. Aún son terriblemente azules. No es como si el color de los ojos se disolviera con el tiempo. Tal vez, sí, tal vez, pierde brillo. Pero el color de tus ojos sólo se vuelve más intenso con los años.

La copa llega rápido, el camarero debe saber quién soy, porque trabaja muy bien su propina.

—¿Y cómo te ha ido?—pregunto, sólo por abrir conversación. No creo que no puedas contestarme. Es una pregunta simple.

—Bien—dices.

—¿Te casaste?

—¿Qué?

—Escuché que te habías casado. ¿Fue un rumor nada más? Bueno, no es como si me importe—me importa, no hay otra razón para que pregunte.

—Un rumor.

—Ah—bebo un trago de alcohol—, ¿qué fue de esa chica?—frunces el ceño, lo sé, lo sé, no es algo que me importe tampoco.

—Nada.

—¿Siguen juntos?

No contestas, pero entiendo tu mensaje. Aún puedo leer tus silencios, no he olvidado como se hace. Y ese mensaje es: "No preguntes". Sonrío. No quiero molestarte. No quiero que te vayas tan pronto.

Sé que saliste con ella después de que tú y yo terminamos. Un año después, para ser exactos. No te culpo. No te juzgo. Tampoco te estoy reclamando. Estabas en tu derecho, en completa libertad.

—Yo me estoy divorciando—te digo, aunque no preguntas nada. Levantas la vista, tu ceño me indica que tampoco quieres oír al respecto, pero continúo como si nada. Te fuerzo a escucharme una vez más, te obligo a soportarme—. Tengo una hija.

—Lo sé.

—Es una niña muy inteligente.

—Era de esperarse.

Tu comentario me hace sonreír, una vez más. Te miro, el té al lado de tu codo se enfría sin que le prestes atención. Supongo, que te he quitado el apetito. Lo siento. Pero no pude evitarlo. No pude evitar volver a estar cerca de ti.

—¿Tú estás bien? En realidad, he sabido muy poco de ti.

—Me gusta mantener un perfil bajo.

—A pesar de ser uno de los héroes solteros de esta nación más codiciados—bromeo, pero tú no ríes.

—Estoy bien—ignoras mi comentario anterior. Intentas cortar la conversación. Sólo quieres que termine, sólo quieres que te deje solo de nuevo. Y yo insisto en quedarme un poco más, en mirarte un poco más, en escuchar tu voz, aunque sea en esas respuestas atonas y simples.

—Me alegro... en serio—añado, para que tus cejas no formen esa figura que bien conozco, esa dónde no me crees.

—Gracias—murmuras respiras profundo. Sé que estas a punto de decirme: "Stark, lo lamento, tengo que irme. Que te vaya bien. Adiós"

"Adiós" porque un "Hasta pronto" o un "hasta luego", ya no existen en nuestro vocabulario compartido.

—Steve...—se me sale. Se me escapa tu nombre como se escapa una lágrima.

Hace muchos años aprendí a llorar sin lágrimas, me bastaba decir tu nombre, una y otra vez. A veces, lo decía en voz alta, cuando sólo mi IA me escuchaba, cuando estaba lejos de Pepper o de Emma. A veces, sólo lo repetía en mi mente, cuando me encontraba rodeado de personas con quienes no quería estar; atrapado en alguna otra fiesta o en alguna aburrida reunión. ¿Sabes? Ya no me gustan. Ni las fiestas ni las reuniones. Hace mucho que no me divierto realmente.

—Dime—dices fríamente. Y sé, que no hay nada que pueda decirte.

Se terminó. Lo que había entre nosotros se congeló e hizo pedazos, de los cuales, no queda rastro; los barrió el tiempo. No sé qué pretendía con encararte. No sé qué es lo que quería. Bebo lo que queda en mi copa con turbación.

—Nada, yo... lamento haberte molestado.

Dejo la copa sobre la mesa, un billete para el camarero y me levanto. Es hora de irme. De verdad, de verdad, te lo juro, te lo firmo dónde quieras, hasta con mi sangre si con ello te convenzo, si con ello puedes creerme, que me ha dado mucho gusto verte, hablar contigo. Que me ha dado gusto saber que estás bien. Sólo eso último me importa.

—Tony...

Mi nombre me paraliza. Me paraliza porque lo has dicho tú, porque es tu voz que lo pronuncia. No puedo moverme, pero te siento detrás de mí, poniéndote de pie, mirándome.

—La verdad es que—dices—no he olvidado.

¿Qué? ¿Lo que pasó? Ya lo sé, por ello es que estamos separados. Por ello es que nuestros destinos están lejos uno de otro. Por eso, durante años, no nos hemos mirado a los ojos ni nos hemos besado ni abrazado ni dicho "te amo". Ahora sé, que nada de eso volverá. Está bien, está bien. Creo que hoy también diré tu nombre una y otra vez mientras intento dormir con el rostro hundido en la almohada.

—Lo sé—te digo, me giro para mirarte. Sólo una vez más, por favor, sólo una vez más, déjame mirarte. Te prometo que nunca más apareceré frente a ti. Te prometo que después, incluso si te llego a encontrar como hoy, haré como que no—. No te preocupes, está bien. —te sonrío una vez más, estoy dispuesto a que mis ojos abandonen tu imagen.

—No, Tony, no entiendes—dices.

Sujetas mi brazo y tu tacto me electriza. Me conviertes en plastilina, me regresas de golpe todas las sensaciones perdidas. Las cosas tienen más color, hay más aromas en el mundo. Abres mis sentidos. Me devuelves un poco de vida. No debiste hacerlo. No debiste, porque cuando tomemos nuestros caminos de nuevo, me sentiré vacío.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?—Quiero soltarme, pero no tengo la fuerza para hacerlo.

—Lo que quiero decir es que no te he olvidado.

—¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?!—estallo, porque no entiendo nada. Porque no tengo cerebro para pensar, porque te tengo tan cerca que puedo respirar el aroma de tu colonia. No ha cambiado, usas la misma de antes, es la misma que se quedaba impregnada en mi ropa cuando me abrazabas por horas y horas. Esa colonia me nubla la vista, la mente; y exacerba mis instintos más básicos, mis deseos más reprimidos.

—¡Eso! ¡Sólo significa eso!—también tú estallas—¡Eso es todo! ¡No estoy esperando nada, ¿de acuerdo?!

—¿¡Si no esperas nada, para que carajos me dices eso?!

—¡No sé! —Me sueltas, también tú estás dispuesto a marcharte, dejas sobre la mesa un par de billetes—¡Tienes razón, no debí decirte nada!

—¡Hey, espera!

Te sigo fuera del café, total, estábamos a nada de que nos corrieran de ahí por escandalosos.

—¡Espera!

—¡¿Qué quieres?!—paras y giras de pronto; casi me estrelló en tu pecho.

—¡A ti!—digo sin pensar.

Silencio, nuestras respiraciones furiosas bajan su frecuencia. Nuestras miradas se encuentran. Siempre éramos así ¿recuerdas? Levantando la voz por nada, discutiendo por todo, pero al final, siempre, siempre, aquellas estupideces terminaba con un beso, con un "lo siento" seguido de un "No, yo lo siento". Siempre, siempre, cerrábamos el incidente con un sencillo, pero muy significativo "Te amo".

Pero hoy, aunque lo tengo en la punta de la lengua, ya no tengo palabras. Creo que lloraré de verdad, con lágrimas reales. Diablos, sí. Sí. Lo único que quiero, lo que siempre quise, antes, después, y ahora, era a ti. Lo siento, lo lamento tanto. Ojalá pudiera decírtelo. Ojalá pudieras leer mi mente y escuchar todo lo que te he dicho, mientras aparentaba lo contrario. Ojalá tú... decidieras quedarte conmigo.

—No dije nada—me doy vuelta.

Intento escapar, pero no hay manera de escapar de ti, ya debería saberlo. Vuelves a atrapar mi brazo, pero ésta vez no te quedas ahí, tiras de mí; y una vez más, después de mucho tiempo, me abrazas. Tus brazos me rodean, siento tu pecho contra mi espalda, tu respiración en mi oreja. Me derrito, he alcanzado mi punto de fusión.

—Yo sólo...—murmuras—, lo único que quería escuchar era eso. Sólo eso. Lo demás, no me importaba.

Lo has logrado, Rogers. Me has hecho llorar de verdad. Puedo sentir mis lágrimas calientes rodar por mis mejillas. Tú, maldito, te las arreglas para hacer lo que nadie. Te las arreglas para hacer de mí, lo que jamás pensé.

Mírame ahora, me deshago en lágrimas. Me giró entre tus brazos, sólo para hundir mí rostro en tu pecho; pero no me dejas, acunas mi rostro con tus manos, te inclinas hacia mí y me besas. Tu beso, el único beso que es real. El único que siempre quise.

—Lo siento.

—No, yo lo siento.

Y un vergonzoso, pero en unísono—Te amo.

Esto es todo, Steve. Es la última vez que te dejaré ir, la última vez que me alejaré de ti. Ya viví en el infierno. Y ahora, sin importar nada, una vez más, pretendo vivir en el cielo que representa tu mirada.


	10. Hasta saldar cuentas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adv. Muerte de un personaje / violencia

—¡STARK, ABRE LA PUERTA!

—¡TONY, NO HAGAS NINGUNA ESTUPIDEZ!

Ahí están. Ya se habían tardado en llegar.

No pueden abrir esa puerta, y están desesperados. ¿Los escuchas? Sólo hay una manera de abrir esa puerta. Necesitan una clave, una clave que ninguno de ellos puede decir. Así que, no te preocupes, estamos a salvo, no seremos interrumpidos de manera alguna. En algún punto, también, los dejaremos de escuchar. Mientras tanto, ajustemos cuentas tú y yo, ¿te parece bien?

¿Sabes? Me di cuenta de una cosa. ¿Ves esto? Es whisky. Esta es una botella más que me termino. Puedes contarlas, si quieres, yo deje de hacerlo hace tiempo. Son muchas, ¿verdad? Algunas las convertí en añicos en un ataque de ira cualquiera. Bueno... pues me di cuenta, que no existe una cantidad de alcohol suficiente para que mi mente olvide. Jé, llámalo una maldición. Una maldición que tenemos los genios.

Intentar olvidar es absurdo. Es una estupidez. Pero, te preguntarás, cómo es que, entonces, sigo intentándolo. ¿Qué te digo? Soy bastante necio. No me rindo tan fácil, incluso si sé que es inútil. Intento olvidar porque eso entretiene mi mente. He hecho de todo: deporte, trabajo, fiestas, alcohol... y no, nada funciona. A este paso, creo que lo único que servirá será la muerte. Y honestamente, no me importaría intentar eso también, pero antes... antes, saldemos cuentas.

Soy curioso, muy curioso. Y me da curiosidad saber la razón de tus actos. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué motivos tenías? ¿Qué cosa pudo haberte hecho? ¿Amarte? Eso no pudo ser malo. No amaba mal ¿sabes? No es como si lo supiera de primera mano, pero, estoy seguro de ello. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Dime, habla, dímelo.

¡Dímelo!

Necesito una razón...

...pero, si no me la das, da igual. Ya todo da igual. Desde ese momento, todo se volvió gris; los aromas desaparecieron; los sabores se diluyeron; lo que me divertía dejo de hacerlo, lo que me molestaba dejo de importar. Todo carece de valor. Nada me interesa ni nadie, tampoco. Excepto tú, por supuesto.

Desde ahora quiero que lo sepas, no tiene caso que te lo oculte: no voy a perdonarte. Y es por ello, que estamos aquí. No te perdonaré y estas son para ti. ¿Qué son? Las conoces bien. Son balas, balas que yo diseñe. Son hermosas, ¿no crees? Doradas, el dorado me gusta. ¿Ves esta punta? Es tan fina que la bala es extraordinariamente aerodinámica. Es rápida y si se tiene buen tino, es letal. Pero, ¿sabes lo que más me gusta de estás balas? ¿No? Pues es lo que hacen al entrar a tu cuerpo. Se convierte en una bomba de tiempo. ¿No es sádico? Cuando recibas una, que será muy pronto, no quedara un cuerpo que enterrar. Me temo que tendrán que despegar tus restos del techo y las paredes.

¡Boom! Ja, ja, ja, y no queda rastro de ti.

Tranquilízate, aún no es el momento. Pero tampoco te relajes mucho. Es más, me prepararé. Ve. Esta arma es especial, y para estás balas, se carga así, ¿ves que fácil? Mírala bien. La pondré aquí en la mesa, entre tú y yo.

Listo.

Ahora sí, aclaradas mis intenciones. Exijo que me digas las tuyas. Quiero que me digas, ¿por qué?

—No te diré nada. Quédate con la duda y ¡muere!

Ja, ja, eres veloz. Pero de nada sirve. Sigue apuntándome tanto como quieras. ¿Sabes? Soy Tony Stark. Estoy un paso adelante. Déjala dónde estaba... Eso, muy bien. Lo especial en está arma, no sólo son las balas. Sino que, necesitas mi huella digital para disparar. ¿No es increíble? En esta sala, soy el único que puede usarla. ¿Qué pena, verdad?

Dime por qué.

Si lo haces, no sé... Tal vez, te dispare con balas normales... Qué se yo.

Habla.

¿No?

¿Acaso detestabas que te amara?

¿No? ¿Entonces, por qué?

¿Es que no lo amabas?

No, supongo que no.

¿Sabes una cosa?

Yo si lo amaba. Mucho, tanto que dolía.

Nunca se lo dije. Ni a él, ni a nadie. Ni siquiera a mi almohada. Incluso reprimí mis sentimientos de manera muy eficaz hasta ese día. Me conformaba con verlo, con escucharlo, con saber que estaba ahí, aunque fuera lejos de mí. Mi mascara fue perfecta hasta ese momento. Ese momento en el que decidiste dispararle.

Me lo arrebataste, a mí y a todo el mundo. Nos has dejado indefensos. Me has roto el corazón. Nunca había amado a alguien como lo amo a él. Sí, oíste bien, lo AMO. Porque siempre lo he amado, estuviera o no cerca de mí. Creo que hasta lo amaba cuando niño. Mi primer estúpido amor. Ese que no se olvida; ese que siempre está latente; ese que siempre será; y que nunca fue.

No me puedo resignar. Supongo que ese es el problema. No puedo aceptar que no volverá, no pudo aceptar que esté bajo tierra, no... ¡NO LO ACEPTO!

¡Y tú...! Jamás odie a nadie. Nunca le vi la utilidad. Nunca odie a nadie, como te odio a ti; nunca quise destruir a alguien, como quiero destruirte a ti. Es un honor para una basura como tú, tener mi atención.

¡DIME POR QUÉ!

-

—¡Tony, abre, por favor!

Es tarde Nat. No insistas. Ella no saldrá de aquí.

—Dinos la clave, Tony, por favor.

"Capitán Guapo, rockanroleando desde 1945" Esa es. Pero de nada servirá. Sólo una persona puede decirla. Y esa persona, ya no existe. Gracias a ella.

—¡Tony!

-

Lo siento, me distraje. Ellos también la están pasando mal. Lo sé. Pero no entienden la manera en la que me siento. Si hubiera sabido la clase de ser que eras, lo habría alejado de ti. Júralo. Cualquier artimaña habría funcionado. Pero no lo hice, porque pensé que él era feliz. ¡Que imbécil! Tan imbécil como yo.

Nunca se lo dije. De haberlo hecho... bueno, no creo que me hubiera correspondido, pero, siempre, hay un pequeño margen de error, hasta en las mejores estadísticas. Y ahora, ya no podré saberlo. No podré saber si existió una posibilidad. Nunca pensé que eso me doliera tanto.

Yo lo amaba. A pesar de todo y de todos. Lo amaba.

¿Así que no me dirás por qué lo mataste? Bien, bien... entonces, dame una razón por la que no deba matarte. Dime una.

—Estoy embarazada.

Já, esa es buena. Muy buena.

—Es de Steve.

Ah, mucho mejor. Mucho mejor.

-

—Tony, abre la puerta.

No... no aún... Ya te lo dije, Nat: ella no saldrá de aquí. Nunca lo hará. Nos quedaremos aquí, hasta que dé a luz. Veremos si es verdad lo que dice. Tomaré lo único que puedo tener de él. Y después, después la mataré. Eso no está a discusión.

Y tú no te deprimas. No pongas esa cara. Enloquecí. Así que lo que hago es coherente con esa condición. Pero es tu culpa, tu culpa y de nadie más. Uno debe aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Nos quedaremos aquí. Tú y yo, hasta que me devuelvas un poco de lo que me debes. Nos quedaremos aquí, hasta saldar cuentas.


	11. Yo soy Tony Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adv. Muerte de personaje / Depresión

¿Has visto una torre derrumbarse? ¿Has visto un eclipse que no termina? ¿Un incendio que no se apaga? ¿Un llanto inconmensurable? ¿Sí? ¿No? Si la respuesta es afirmativa, felicidades; conoces mi alma. Si la respuesta es negativa, no te preocupes, estás por conocerla.

Me dieron la noticia hace unos días. Debo decir que, lo que menos esperaba ese día, era recibir noticias. Era un día espléndido, te lo juro. Brillaba el sol, no hacia ni frío ni calor; el viento soplaba suave, como una caricia. Me había levantado temprano, había hecho algo de ejercicio y mi dona favorita estaba intacta en la caja de donas. En el taller todo iba viento en popa, ni un solo error, ni un solo contratiempo. Nada. Eso debió parecerme sospechoso. Cuando no hay nada, apuntalo bien en tu mente, algo malo ha sucedido. Algo muy, muy malo.

Pepper fue quién me dio la noticia. Me dijo: "¿No has visto las noticias?" Respondí que no. "No las veas" La manera en que me dijo eso, me alarmó. ¿Por qué no quería que las viera? ¿Estaban hablando mal de mí? Eso no era raro y tampoco me importaba. Le pregunté qué sucedía. Me pidió que me sentara; se sentó frente a mí; tomó mis manos entre la suyas; y me miró con unos ojos de perro adormilado, que me dio un escalofrío.

"Tony, lo siento" dijo y tomó aire "Esta mañana... asesinaron a Steve"

¿Qué? Mi mente no comprendió la frase. Pepper no la repitió para mí, sólo sostuvo mis manos y su mirada. Dejo que las palabras hicieran eco lenta y dolorosamente en el fondo de mi consciencia. Sonreí incrédulo y aparté mis manos de entre las suyas. "Esa es una buena broma" le dije con una extraña risa tras mi voz. Pepper frunció el ceño, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Yo me había levantado del asiento y daba vueltas de un lado a otro. Aún no lo entendía, estaba evadiendo el significado de esas palabras, no podía ni quería entender.

"Tony, lo siento" repitió ella "¿Necesitas que te deje solo un momento?"

Sacudí la cabeza para negarme. No había necesidad, todo era una mala broma. Una muy mala broma, a decir verdad. Volví a sonreírle. La insté a dejar el jueguito, porque estaba dejando de ser ingenioso o divertido. Pero ella se limitó a mirarme con el ceño adolorido, con lágrimas en los ojos. Silenciosamente me dijo: "No, Tony, no es una broma"

"¿No es una broma?" interrogué con un atisbo de esperanza, que desapareció en cuanto ella negó con la cabeza.

Entonces, el significado de esa frase se hizo patente. Sentí su peso aplastarme el pecho; bloquear mis sentidos; la sangre abandonó mi cuerpo. Me sentí frío y todo se puso pálido e impreciso. Escuché, a lo lejos, a Pepper llamarme. Caí de rodillas al suelo. Pepper le gritó a VIERNES que llamara una ambulancia. Ni siquiera sentí el golpe cuando caí por completo.

Desperté y vi el techo de mi habitación. A mi lado, una serie de murmullos me parecieron el zumbido de un mosco. "Fue una pesadilla" pensé y respiré profundamente aliviado. Los murmullos pararon y en mi campo de visión apareció Pepper.

"Te desmayaste" me dijo "¿Te sientes mejor?" No respondí de inmediato. Un nuevo escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza. "¿No fue un sueño?" pregunté "¿No fue sólo un mal sueño?" Pepper no me comprendió de inmediato, tuve que aclararlo, tuve que pronunciar esas horribles palabras: "¿Steve está muerto?" Pepper bajó la vista, tragó saliva y después, asintió.

La vista se me nubló de nuevo, pero está vez por culpa de las lágrimas. Las sentí rodar por mi estupefacto rostro. Mi silencio sólo duró unos segundos, porque después, desgarré mi garganta. Grité, maldije, me lamenté, culpe al cielo y al infierno... lloré hasta que me sentí sin fuerzas para seguir llorando.

"¿Quién?" mascullé "¿Quién fue?"

Pepper, quién hasta ese momento había permanecido a mi lado, dejándome llorar a placer, respiró profundo.

"Fue una traición, Tony, una trampa."

"¿Quién?", exigí.

"Sharon" suspiró ella.

Lo sabía. Sabía que esa mujer no lo amaba, siempre lo supe. ¿Por qué nunca se lo dije? Oportunidades tuve, miles de ellas. Tantas como para decirle que yo si lo amaba. Desperdicié una y otra, como un imbécil.

"¿Dónde está?"

Pepper me dijo que eso era lo de menos; que el funeral estaba programado para esa tarde; que si quería ir, ella me llevaría. Pero yo no pude ir. No pude siquiera salir de mi casa. El mundo me daba miedo. La realidad me daba miedo. No volver a verlo con vida me daba miedo. Su cuerpo rígido y frío; sus parpados cerrados, ocultándome para siempre el color azul de sus ojos; sus labios inexpresivos, sin una sombra de lo que fue su sonrisa; su voz apagada para siempre, todo eso me daba miedo.

Pensé en él, pensé en él llamándome, tocándome; pensé en él, en las veces que rio conmigo; las veces que peleo conmigo y en mi contra; pensé en él y la única vez que nos besamos. Y todo, todo eso cayó sobre mí. Ya no quiero leer, ya no quiero escuchar música, no quiero bailar, no quiero sonreír, no quiero nada, nada en absoluto. Ya no hay nada en este mundo que me guste, nada que amé. No he entrado al taller desde entonces, no me preocupa lo que pase con la empresa, mucho menos si los Avengers hacen su trabajo; ni siquiera me importa si destruyen este mundo.

Todo lo que amaba yace bajo tierra.

Aluciné. Bruce dijo que fue porque no me había alimentado bien. Pero vi a Steve de pie bajo el marco de mi puerta. Vestía casual, con una gorra azul haciendo sombra en su rostro. Me veía sin decir nada, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Sentí lo que quería decirme. Pero yo negué. "Lo siento" le dije, "pero no hay manera de que continué sin ti". Él me miró con tristeza, insistió con ello, pero me conoce, sabe que soy necio. Estaba a punto de acercarse a mí cuando la puerta se abrió y él desapareció.

Ayer me pusieron suero; no he comido ni comeré. Ellos están esforzándose inútilmente. Yo no me levantaré de está cama nunca más. Aquí moriré, en la cama que una vez quise compartir con él, pero a la que nunca me atreví a invitarlo. Ayer lo volví a ver. Me suplicó que desistiera, que obedeciera a los médicos y me pusiera bien. Pero, me temo que voy a decepcionarlo hasta el último momento.

Su muerte presionó mi cuenta regresiva. Siempre supe que él marcaría mi destino. Pero aún si está molesto conmigo, quiero que sepa que no quiero nada en este mundo. Nada. Todo lo que quiero está en el mundo dónde él habita.

Y yo soy Tony Stark, ¿falta decir más? En esta vida o en la otra, siempre conseguiré lo quiero.

Fin.


	12. Castigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adv. Angst

La copa de whisky se resbaló de sus dedos temblorosos. El estruendo, que ésta hizo al hacerse añicos en el suelo, atrajo a Pepper desde la oficina. Tony escuchó sus pasos por el pasillo y después, detenerse en el umbral de la entrada a la sala. No levantó la vista hacia ella, permaneció sentado en el sofá mirando entre sus pies los vidrios y el alcohol sobre la alfombra.

—¿Tony, estás bien?—Pepper le llamó en el medio de esa habitación sumergida en la penumbra.

La falta de respuesta por parte del hombre, la asustó. Caminó hasta él y se sentó a su lado en el sofá. Lentamente, como si no quisiera asustar a un gato, posó su mano en el hombro del ingeniero.

—¿Tony?

—Iba a hacer una estupidez—murmuró, al tiempo que abría sus puños y miraba sus palmas—. Estuve a nada de cometer una verdadera estupidez.

—¿Qué pasó, Tony?—Pepper notó el temblor en sus manos, y percibió en su tono de voz un nerviosismo que rayaba el llanto.

El castaño volteó a verla, a pesar de la poca luz, Pepper dio cuenta de su enrojecimiento.

—Se le parecía mucho, al menos eso creí.

—¿A quién?—Pepper se mordió la lengua, puesto que ya sabía la respuesta.

—A él—Tony tragó saliva y ahogó por un instante el nudo en su garganta—. Se parecía a él. Tenía su estatura, su cabello era rubio, sus ojos azules; tal vez, no tenía su cuerpo, pero eso no me detuvo, Pepper.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —de alguna manera, estaba muy preocupada.

Después de la muerte de Steve, Tony había estado a solas con su cuerpo; y al salir de la habitación, ya no era el mismo. Luego, vino el funeral. En su discurso, Tony lloró, es más, ni siquiera pudo terminar. Se derrumbó en el entierro, y al volver a casa, destruyó todo lo que encontró a su paso. Estaba lleno de rabia consigo mismo, se odiaba tanto en ese momento que fue a su taller y desmantelo sus trajes, los destrozó uno a uno, enceguecido por las lágrimas que corrían sin parar por sus mejillas.

Nadie se atrevió a detenerlo, ni siquiera ella. Sus aliados pensaron que lo mejor era dejar que se desahogara, quienes alguna vez fueron sus aliados, pensaron que se sabía lo suficientemente culpable como para consolarlo. Pero el verdadero problema era que Tony no escuchaba. Sólo lloraba. Cuando terminó con el último traje, se encerró en la que alguna vez fue la habitación de Steve. Estuvo ahí tres días. No hubo fuerza humana o no humana, que pudiera sacarlo de ahí.

Entonces, cuando salió y parecía estar más sosegado, volvieron las conductas auto destructivas. Esas que había dejado de tener cuando Steve habló con él, en cierta ocasión, respecto a su posible alcoholismo. Ya no estaba el capitán para dirigirle una mirada severa del otro lado de la barra. Así que, Tony volvió a las fiestas, al alcohol y al juego; también volvió a las mujeres, las cuales desfilaban una tras otra por su habitación. Pepper y Rhodey habían frustrado un intento de Tony de probar la cocaína, y otra más, de abrirse las venas con una botella rota. Lo detuvieron de una manera que no habrían querido, pero que era la única que parecía tener eficacia. Le dijeron que a Steve no le habría gustado que se hiciera daño y mucho menos de esa manera.

Aun así, Tony seguía enloquecido, con una herida abierta que no cerró en un año. Pepper siempre estaba preocupada por él. Y esa noche, no era la excepción.

—¿Qué hiciste, Tony?

El castaño no respondió, hundió el rostro en sus manos y lloró en silencio. Sólo sus hombros se estremecían, delatándolo.

—Se parecía a él—dijo después, cuando Pepper le trajo un vaso de agua y una manta; estaban en pleno invierno y la calefacción aún no calentaba la sala—. No sé, pensé que era él, ¿sabes?

—Tony...

—Lo invité... jamás había hecho eso con un hombre. Lo invité a pasar la noche conmigo, Pepper.

La chica sólo tragó saliva y le miró, intentando mostrarle su comprensión.

—Aceptó y fuimos a un cuarto de hotel.

—¿Lo hiciste con él?

Tony negó lentamente.

—Sus besos no tenían su sabor, no eran como los de él. El aroma de su piel no era ni un poco cercano. Su abrazo era débil, sin fuerza, sin los músculos que me estrujaban la piel. El roce de sus dedos era torpe; no me conocía. Mi cuerpo le era ajeno, como a mí me era el suyo. La ilusión se rompió. No era él, no podía ser él y jamás sería él. Me aparte de él, lo alejé de mí. Huí.

—Está bien, Tony—Pepper lo atrajo en un abrazo—. Hiciste lo correcto.

Pero Tony sacudió la cabeza en desacuerdo.

—¿Cómo pude siquiera creer que se parecía a él?—sollozó—¡Nadie puede parecerse a él! ¡¿Cómo es que por mi mente paso esa idea estúpida, Pepper?! ¡¿Cómo?!

La chica se mordió el labio inferior. El castaño se puso de pie; una vez más, estaba molesto consigo mismo.

—Él no me perdonará esto. Él no me perdonará nunca. Nunca ¡Nunca!—de un manotazo derribó la licorera que contenía el whisky, la cual se estrelló en la pared y se rompió.

Pepper se encogió en sí misma. No sabía qué hacer para calmarlo, así que sólo se le ocurrió pedirle a VIERNES que llamara a alguien.

Tony no la escuchó, él ya no estaba pendiente de su entorno. Sentía un terrible dolor quemándole por dentro. Estaba triste, más allá de la depresión. Nada aliviaba el dolor que hería su corazón y alma cada día. Tampoco, nada, era capaz de acallarlo, ni siquiera el dolor mismo. Podía herirse una y otra vez; pelear en peleas callejeras, cortarse con la navaja de afeitar, alcoholizarse hasta la inconsciencia, podía darse un tiro en alguna parte del cuerpo, y nada de eso lo salvaría del dolor.

Había tocado fondo esa noche, al menos, en su concepción. Llegar a ver a Steve en un hombre que no le llegaba ni a los talones, era lo peor que podía pasarle. Concebir la idea de dormir con esa... cosa, no se la perdonaba ni él mismo. Cabello rubio lo podía tener cualquiera, pero ninguno se sentiría igual entre sus dedos; ojos azules, los podía tener cualquiera, pero ninguno tendría el brillo ni la mirada que lo enloquecían. Nadie, en ningún lugar posible de cualquier maldito universo, ni siquiera si se trataba de otro Steve, podría compararse con el suyo, con su Steve; con el hombre que amó y que una vez, lo amó.

—¿Por qué?—se preguntó al tiempo que se dejaba caer de rodillas y se apoyaba en la base de la barra de su mini bar.

¿Por qué habían tenido que pelear? Si bien, no se puede estar siempre de acuerdo, ¿por qué habían llegado a esos extremos? Steve era terco, él también. Pero, ¿y si tan sólo se hubieran sentado a hablar? Tal vez, habrían encontrado una mejor manera de llegar a un acuerdo. Tal vez, habrían escrito ellos sus propios acuerdos, unos que satisfarán a todo el mundo. Tal vez... ahora mismo, él y Steve estarían compartiendo una cama, tal vez dormirían o tal vez, harían el amor. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que pasar así?

—Creí que era lo correcto—sollozó ante una atónita Pepper, que sólo podía mirarlo, sintiendo su corazón estrujarse—. Pero, de pronto, comencé a hacer cosas que no eran correctas. Lo sabía, pero no me detuve. Y nada de eso... ni ganar, ni imponerme... nada valió la pena. ¿Cómo podía valer la pena, si el costo de todo ello fue perderlo a él? Tengo lo que merezco, supongo.

Se quedó un momento en silencio, como pensando. Entonces, se incorporó; se dirigió detrás del bar y comenzó a buscar algo en él.

—¿Tony? ¿Qué buscas?—Pepper se levantó también y se acercó al bar, ahora sí, sumamente preocupada.

Pero él no contestó, siguió buscando, hasta que localizó lo que quería. Era una caja rectangular de madera. Sonrió cuando la tuvo entre sus manos y luego, como si tuviera algo precioso en su interior, la dejó sobre la barra.

—Este es mi boleto—dijo al tiempo que tamborileaba los dedos sobre la tapa de la caja y le sonreía—, podré verlo de nuevo, Pepper.

Pepper se asustó. No necesitaba ver el contenido de la caja para saber de qué se trataba. Estiró las manos y antes de que Tony pudiera hacer algo, le quitó la caja y echó a correr con ella. Agradeció que el genio estuviera un poco ebrio, aquello le dio la ventaja que necesitaba para llegar al despacho y cerrar la puerta. Ordenó a VIERNES que no lo dejara pasar, por más que éste se lo ordenara. Era una cuestión de vida o muerte. Dentro del despacho abrió la caja y confirmó sus sospechas: se trataba de un revólver.

Escuchó los pasos torpes de Tony acercarse y como, al llegar a la puerta, la golpeaba con la palma de la mano.

—¡Pepper, devuélvemela!—Lo escuchó decir.

—¡No!—dijo al tiempo que buscaba su teléfono móvil y marcaba a Rhodey.

—¡Voy a tirar la puerta, Virginia!

—¡Haz lo que quieras, no te la voy a dar!—la llamada no entró, la envió a buzón y eso la puso más nerviosa. Pensó, entonces, en Natasha y buscó su número.

—¡VIERNES abre!—Tony estaba afuera enfurecido, y cuando la IA le dijo que no seguiría su orden, la amenazó con desmantelarla, pero ni siquiera eso hizo efecto.

—Nat, Nat—Pepper suspiró con alivio al escuchar la voz de la espía—, ven, Tony enloqueció.

—Bucky va para allá—le dijo Nat— Nos llegó un mensaje de VIERNES...

—¡Pepper, abre!

—¡Qué no!—y añadió—¿Crees que Steve le gustaría que te suicidarás? Ya hablamos de esto, Tony. Si hay algo que él no te perdonaría jamás, sería que hicieras algo así. ¡Para ya de hacerte daño!

Al silencio, le siguió un sollozo. Tony apoyó la frente en la puerta.

—Por favor, Pepper—dijo—, sólo quiero verlo de nuevo. Yo... lo extraño tanto, lo extraño tanto, tanto, tanto...

—Lo siento, Tony, de verdad lo siento. Pero todos le prometimos a Steve que te cuidaríamos, aún en contra de tu voluntad.

—No es cierto. No... él no les dijo nada de eso...

—Lo hizo, Tony—Pepper se acercó a la puerta y apoyó su mano en ella como si pudiera, a través de ella, tocarlo y darle consuelo—. Es sólo que no lo sabes, pero Steve dejó una última voluntad.

Sin embargo, sus palabras, en lugar de consolarlo, le provocaron más llanto. Pepper estaba a punto de añadir más, cuando escuchó la voz del soldado del invierno del otro lado; se sintió más segura y abrió la puerta. Tony estaba sentado en la alfombra y Bucky de cuclillas frente a él; Pepper, imitó a éste último y abrazó suavemente al castaño.

—Pepper te dice la verdad, Stark—dijo Bucky—Él dejó una carta, donde nos pedía cuidar de ti. Él no te tenía rencor alguno, él te amaba.

Tony hipó y vio, entre sus lágrimas, como el soldado del invierno le tendía algo.

—¿Qué...?

Sujetó aquello, y lo reconoció de inmediato: eran las placas de identificación de Steve.

—Las liberaron hoy; eran parte de las evidencias de la investigación—explicó Bucky—. Te pertenecen. Como te pertenece su corazón. Sé que eso no te ayudará mucho, pero debes saberlo.

Tony apretó las placas en sus manos y luego, contra su pecho. Bucky y Pepper lo llevaron a su habitación; el primero se llevó el arma, mientras la segunda se quedó cerca para vigilarlo hasta que se quedara dormido.

Cuando llegó la mañana, nada había cambiado. El dolor era el mismo. Nada lo aliviaba, ni siquiera saber que Steve murió amándolo. Eso sólo había hecho más profunda la herida. Nunca terminaría. Si no lo tenía a su lado, nunca se acabaría. Sin embargo, pensó, ya no intentaría destruirse. Era lo único que, tal vez, sí había cambiado.

—Vivir es mi castigo, ¿no es así, amor? —dijo al besar el nombre grabado en las placas, y después, colocó éstas en su cuello—. El tuyo, esperarme.


	13. Última estrofa, igual a la primera

Te conocí.

Mi primer peluche, mi primer regalo, lo primero que mis manos tocaron y mis llantos calmaron. Mi padre mando a hacerlo, porque no había peluches decentes del Capitán América ni en la tienda más lujosa de la 5ta. Avenida. Se dijo, desde que supo que yo venía en camino, que no había mejor guardián para su vástago que el Capitán, aunque éste fuera de peluche. Te conocí en mi cuna, fuiste lo primero que abrace, fuiste quien me salvo de muchas pesadillas, quien me daba valor cuando escuchaba ruidos en la oscuridad, quien alimentó mi prematura imaginación. Te conocí y lo agradezco.

Te admiré.

En el radio pasaban tus aventuras. Ahora, en retrospectiva, pienso que no tenían nada que ver contigo, y que, además, eran caricaturescas. Pero de niño, me emocionaban. Cada domingo, sin falta, encendía el viejo radio de Jarvis en la cocina, y disfrutaba de un capítulo increíble, mientras desayunaba. Quería ser como tú. Me hice muchos trajes con bolsas de papel y cartón, emulándote. Mi padre también contribuyó varias veces, contándome anécdotas sobre ti. Él te admiraba tanto que terminó contagiándome. Después de todo, cuando hablábamos de ti, eran nuestros momentos padre e hijo. Ah, admito que no hubo número del comic que hacían sobre ti que me perdiera, ese también era el obsequio constante que mi padre me daba.

Te amé.

En algún punto, ese punto cuando se cruza el umbral de la infancia a la adolescencia, pero que aún no te decides a dar el paso por completo, me enamoré de ti. Mi padre, una noche, en la que, supongo, se sintió melancólico, puso la pantalla de lienzo blanco en la sala. El sonido del proyector me despertó. Recuerdo haber bajado descalzo las escaleras, intentado no hacer ruido ni con la respiración. Te vi en la pantalla. Era un video viejo sin sonido. Pero ahí estabas tú, con tu uniforme y tu casco. Estabas ahí, con tu escudo contra tu pernera, dando instrucciones sobre un mapa. Tú, tú, tú... Había visto fotos antes, pero era la primera vez que veía como te movías, como caminabas, y mirabas, fue la primera vez que me quedé embobado viéndote hablar, aún si no había sonido. Un vuelco en el corazón me estremeció. Esa noche, tuve mi primer sueño húmedo. Pero no, no te lo contaré. Lo importante es que pasé al menos un año seguro de estar enamorado de ti. Lo cual, entonces, no era tan malo.

Te envidié.

Comprendí, de pronto, que mis momentos con mi padre, se debían a ti. Eso ya lo dije. Si lo piensas, es triste. Papá te adoraba, te idolatraba. Eras lo mejor que él había hecho, siempre lo dijo. Tú eras su creación más perfecta. Entonces, pensé, ¿dónde quedo yo? En términos prácticos, él también me hizo. Pero, tú eras un diseño a medida. Yo una moneda lanzada al aire. Jamás sería como tú. Jamás. Y pensé que ya no te amaba más, porque yo no te soportaba más. No podría alcanzarte, pero cómo lo deseaba.

Te odié.

Con la madurez vino todo lo indeseable. Perdí a mis padres y la ilusión del héroe. Tampoco tenía caso envidiarte. Ya no había quién te amara más de lo que debían amarme a mí. Pero te odié, te odié por no estar ahí, te odié por haber estado ahí, por ser quien eras. Te odie. Te repudié. Ya no quería ser como tú. ¡Al diablo con eso! Comencé a portarme mal. Y ya no pude parar. Fiestas, alcohol y mujeres, la vida era eso. Qué te jodieran a ti a todos los valores arcaicos que significabas. De niño, me dije, era un estúpido. Tú eras sólo una leyenda. Eras agua pasada.

Te quise emular.

A pesar de mi predicado desprecio hacia ti, quise ser como tú. Fuiste lo único que vino a mi mente cuando fui secuestrado. ¿Qué es lo que tú harías? Yo no tenía tu fuerza ni tu mente táctica. Yo no era como tú: arrojado e irreflexivo. Pero había algo que había aprendido de ti, a través de los relatos de mi padre, y eso era que, sin importar quién o cómo seas, darlo todo, sin rendirte, es el acto de valentía más fuerte que puedes hacer. Tú eras un chico enclenque y enfermizo. No tenías oportunidad de nada. Pero nunca te rendiste. A pesar de tener todo en contra, nunca claudicaste. Y aquello que te hacía débil, era lo que alimentaba tu fortaleza, aunque suene paradójico. Así que, use mi debilidad, use mi habilidad, aquello que tenía a la mano. Y gané.

Te conocí de nuevo.

Cuando Fury me mostró el proyecto Avengers, me dijo, también, que te habían encontrado. Me sentí nervioso. Me mantuve informado sobre tu condición. Estabas vivo, respirabas, pero tardarías en recuperarte y despertar; habían sido muchos años congelado. Entonces, sobrevino el incidente con Loki y su ejército interdimensional . Te vi. Me viste. No nos caímos bien. Al menos, sé que yo a ti no te caí bien. Yo, yo intenté revivir mi odio y mi desdén hacia ti. Eras un viejo, un hombre fuera de tiempo y, también, de ritmo. Nada me decía que eras lo que la leyenda contaba. Discutimos. Pero yo, ya había reconocido en ti al héroe que dibujaba en las paredes de mi casa con crayones. Lo vi cuando, sin miedo alguno, te enfrentaste a ese Dios; lo vi cuando hablaste conmigo. Estabas molesto. Molesto con todos los idiotas que habían permitido que el Teseracto volviera e hiciera de las suyas. ¡Tú habías dado tu vida para terminar con esa locura! Y habíamos sido tan estúpidos como para no haber sido capaces de mantener las cosas en orden. Te conocí de nuevo y cuando estuve frente a frente con Loki, le dije la verdad sobre ti, estabas a la altura de tu propia leyenda.

Te admiré de nuevo.

"Juntos" dijiste. No había otra manera de ganar, y si íbamos a perder, lo haríamos juntos también. Eres sólo un hombre, un simple humano, no eres invencible. Pero como siempre, rendirse no era una opción, no para ti. "Juntos" y me dije que tenías razón. Y al verte en el campo de batalla siendo decidido y dando todo de ti, peleando sin más que tu escudo y tus manos desnudas contra Ultron, supe que seguías siendo el héroe que me inspiraba.

Te amé de nuevo.

Casi parecería imposible. Pero cuando comencé a darme cuenta de ello, pasábamos tiempo juntos, solos tú y yo. Ya fuera jugando básquetbol, comiendo un simple helado, viendo una película, platicando de cualquier cosa; yo trabajando, tú dibujando. Se sentía bien. Se sentía correcto. Me aleje de Pepper, gastaba mi tiempo a tu lado, agradecía que tú perdieras el tuyo con mis tonterías. Pensé que nuestra amistad perdía su grado de hostilidad inicial. Tuve otro sueño húmedo, y varios después. Era un adolescente otra vez y me preguntaba "¿me voltearías a ver?"

Te odié de nuevo.

Tú lo sabías. Sabías como habían muerto mis padres. Pero el que no me lo hayas dicho no fue lo que me hirió, sino que protegieras al causante. Estaba molesto. Dolido. Quería matarlo, quería hacerte a un lado para matarlo. Sólo eso. Pero fuiste tú quién me hizo a un lado. Él es tu amigo, tu mejor amigo. Él es tu lazo con tu yo primordial. Él te conoce más que yo. Él tiene más derecho a ti que yo... Y tu carta no ayudó, seguí sintiéndome mal.

Te extrañé.

De pronto caí en cuenta, que al estar en casa, en mi habitación, mi mirada se mantenía fija en el teléfono que me habías enviado. No sé qué esperaba. Sabía que tú no llamarías. No lo harías, porque no querrías molestarme. Y yo no lo haría por orgullo y, también, por miedo. No sabría que decirte. Algo como: "Steve, te necesito" ¿y luego qué? Tal vez tú dirías "¿Qué sucede, Tony?" ¿Qué diría yo? "Te extraño, eso es lo que pasa" Pfff nada más hilarante que eso. Incluso en la imaginación sonaba estúpido. Pero, era justo así. Los dedos me cosquillearon más de una vez. Te necesitaba, pero no te lo diría.

Te volví a ver.

Terminé llamándote, porque esta vez no sólo te necesitaba yo, sino el mundo entero. Volví a verte en el campo de batalla. Y después de aquella terrible guerra, pudimos hablar. Hablar como la gente decente. Sin armaduras ni uniformes de por medio. Un hombre simple frente a otro todavía más simple. No te lo dije. Pero me sentí aliviado al hacer las paces. "Llegaremos a un acuerdo mejor" dijiste y yo acepté que tenías razón. Una vez más, estabas dispuesto a conciliar, a enmendar. Yo me he equivocado, y demasiado. También tú tienes el derecho de fallar. Eres sólo un humano. Eso te vuelve... alcanzable.

Te amé por tercera vez.

Cada vez, esos periodos de enamoramiento se hacían más cercanos. Me convencí muchas veces de que era una fantasía; una sugestión, tal vez. Decidí casarme ya. Pero el amor se escapaba de mis manos. Te seguía con la mirada, babeaba al verte salir del gimnasio con la playera empapada de sudor; y tu aroma, incluso así, me erizaba la piel. ¿Qué demonios pasaba conmigo? Comencé a evadirte. Tenía que hacerlo. Y una noche, de pronto, al voltear, te atrapé mirándome. Vi sorpresa en tus ojos, pero no desviaste la vista, en su lugar, me sonreíste. Entonces, comprendí.

Te amo.

Y aquí estoy, el día de mi boda. Aquí estoy, rompiendo un corazón. Aquí estoy, siendo un egoísta de mierda. Aquí estoy y te amo. A ti. Sólo a ti, Steve. Siempre fue a ti. Esta es la primera estrofa de mi declaración de amor. Es también la última, porque se repetirá una y otra vez en un loop interminable, en esta y en cualquier vida. Aquí estoy, y te amo. Te amo. Sólo me resta saber:

¿Me amas tú?


	14. Última estrofa, igual a la primera II

Te imaginé

Tu padre, como bien sabes, era mi amigo. Aunque, ciertamente, no lo fuimos desde el primer momento. La primera vez que lo vi, presentaba un auto volador en una feria de ciencia. Ese día, también y sin saberlo, sellé mi destino. Fui reclutado en el ejército a pesar de ser un tipo enfermizo y fuera de forma. Era sólo un chico de Brooklyn, que deseaba probar que valía un poco, aunque pareciera que iba a romperse con el primer soplo de aire. La segunda vez que lo vi y tuve cierto contacto con él fue el día de la intervención, el día en que me convertí en el Capitán América. Esa historia es de dominio popular, así que, no te importunaré con ella. La tercera vez, piloteó el avión, que me permitió salvar a mi mejor amigo y a muchos otros soldados, dentro de los cuales estaban los futuros miembros de mi comando. En esa ocasión, tuve un poco de celos de él, quizás, bastantes, aunque me duela admitirlo. Tenía una capacidad asombrosa para el coqueteo, algo natural en él y tan ausente en mí hasta el día de hoy. Admiré eso en él, aunque también reprobé algunas cosas, como su proclividad al alcohol y a las mujeres. Quiero decir, tal vez no lo sepas, pero se involucró con casi todas las chicas presentes en mi división. Digo casi, porque Peggy nunca le siguió el juego. Con esto no quiero desprestigiar la memoria de Howard, es sólo un recuerdo, que ahora, me hace sonreír con nostalgia. La cuarta vez que lo vi fue el día que me dio mi escudo, el día que fabricó mi uniforme y armó a mi equipo. Esa vez, fue el momento, el instante en el que nos hicimos amigos. ¿Por qué digo que te imagine? Porque cuando me hablaron del hijo de Howard, te imaginé justo como él y bueno, no me equivoque del todo.

Te conocí

Cuando desperté en esta nueva era estaba enojado, desconcertado, y muy, muy triste. Era como navegar en aguas desconocidas, como no tener un horizonte, ni una barca en la cual ponerse a salvo. "A la deriva" podría expresar mejor la manera en la que me sentía. Sin Peggy, sin Bucky, sin nadie ni nada de lo que antes era mi mundo, de lo que antes era mi vida. Pero me dije que perderlo todo una y otra vez, era parte de mi destino. No bien, me hube recobrado del shock inicial, fui convocado para convertirme en parte de los Avengers y pelear a lado de personas extraordinarias que, sin embargo, me eran ajenas.

Lo confieso, no confié en ti. Eras igual a Howard, nunca te tomabas en serio las cosas, bromeabas e ibas de aquí para allá comiendo moras y haciendo comentarios incisivos. Me irritabas. Sentía que no estabas concentrado en lo que teníamos que hacer, y que trabajabas sólo para tu propio beneplácito. Discutimos y tuvimos problemas, al principio, para trabajar en equipo. Tal vez, no tuvimos una buena impresión uno del otro.

Te juzgué mal.

En esa primera misión, después de todos los problemas, salimos avante. Conquistamos la victoria, todos juntos, como un equipo. No te mentiré y te diré que me sentí en confianza entonces, pero sí pensé que podía pelear con todos los miembros de los Avengers, y que si podía trabajar junto a ti. Y que no, no eras como Howard, si bien, tienes rasgos distintivos que te hacen indudablemente su hijo, tú eras diferente. Eras Tony, el divertido e inteligente, el que también había pasado por malos ratos y que intentaba hacer las cosas de la mejor manera posible. Eras un héroe, a tu manera, pero un héroe al fin y al cabo.

Te admiré.

Siempre aprecie tu talento científico, aun si no entendía ni una palabra de lo que decías, tu capacidad para resolver problemas técnicos era maravillosa. Lo sigue siendo. Me pareció loable tu vida, tu surgimiento como Iron man, tu fortaleza y, también, tu debilidad interna. Admiré que pelearas contra tus propios demonios y los vencieras.

Te agradecí.

Los eventos que sobrevinieron con la creación de Ultron, no te lo negaré, me causaron cierta desazón y enojo. Soy arcaico tal vez, pero soy de la opinión de que si algo no está roto, no hay necesidad de arreglarlo. Pero, aunque estaba molesto contigo, sabía que tus intenciones habían sido buenas, querías prevenir en lugar de lamentar. Fue por ello que le dije a los Maximoff que no eras un loco, aunque, a veces, lo parecieras. Aprendí que tenía que confiar un poco en tus instintos, pero que, también, no podía quitarte un ojo de encima por mucho tiempo. Y entonces, al final, tenía un lugar en el mundo, una nueva razón para pelear, una convicción clara, estaba en casa, y en ese hogar, estabas tú como eje rector.

Me gustaste

Lo admito, fue extraño e inesperado. De pronto, tu presencia me afectaba, deseaba que te fueras, pero, cuando lo hacías, deseaba que volvieras. Comenzamos a pasar más tiempo, juntos. Juegos de básquetbol, helados, películas a la media noche cuando ninguno de los dos podía dormir, pláticas mundanas mientras trabajabas en algún nuevo dispositivo y yo dibujaba cualquier tontería en hojas blancas. Supe que me gustaba pasar tiempo contigo, que me gustaba compartir mi tiempo contigo, que me gustabas. A diferencia de lo que hubiera pensado, asimile pronto la idea.

Te decepcione.

Se juntaron muchas cosas, y nuestras profundas diferencias salieron a flote. Yo no podía estar a favor de los acuerdos y tú no podías aceptar que no lo estuviera. A eso se sumó el problema de Bucky y lo que implicaban más soldados del invierno. Entonces, descubriste que quién había matado a tus padres y que yo ya lo sabía. No te culpo por enfadarte. Debí decírtelo, pero aunque diga eso, sé, en mi fuero interno, que volvería a comer ese error. Estoy acostumbrado a ocultar cosas que pueden herir a las personas que me importan y, en el acto más egoísta, que puedan alejarlas de mí. Recuerdo las miles de veces que le dije a mi madre que me sentía bien, sólo para que no me internaran en el hospital y ella se preocupara; tampoco le conté a Bucky que me había enlistado en el ejercido, pude habérselo dicho en una carta, pero no lo hice, porque no quería preocuparlo. Y a ti, te oculte la verdad sobre la muerte de tus padres. Sé que te dolió, y sé que sólo querías herirlo a él, no a mí. Sin embargo, era algo que no podía permitir. Después de todo, yo era lo único que él tenía, es mi amigo, mi hermano, tenía que hacerlo muy a mi pesar. Y muy a mi pesar, hablar había dejado de ser una opción

Te extrañé.

Con la intención de disculparme, de ofrecerte sinceramente mis brazos si eran necesarios, te escribí. Ahora estaba fuera de la ley. El Capitán América de los comics, el ser respetuoso y patriótico, no estaba de acuerdo con las directrices que gobernaban su país, y por ello dejó de ser ese héroe. Me convertí en un Nómada que combatía desde las sombras y que esperaba, en el fondo de sí mismo, que en algún momento pudiéramos entablar una conversación civilizada.

Te volví a ver.

Aunque lo primero que volví a tener de ti fue tu voz del otro lado de la línea telefónica. Te vi cuando, hombro con hombro, combatimos y repelimos a la amenaza. Y aunque moral y físicamente, terminamos destrozados, nos dimos un respiro. Hablamos, conciliamos. Reescribimos los acuerdos, para llegar a un buen término medio, en el que ambas partes quedaran conformes.

Te volviste mi hogar.

Una vez más, regresaron los buenos momentos. Regresaron las risas, las discusiones estúpidas, junto con las rápidas reconciliaciones. Volvieron los juegos de basquetbol, los helados, las películas a media noche, las pláticas en tu taller mientras trabajabas, lo único que cambió fue que, ahora, te dibujaba constantemente. Te tomaba de modelo furtivamente, después de todo pasabas horas sin moverte prácticamente mientras trabajabas; o bien, te dibujaba valiéndome de mi memoria. Te extrañaba cuando te ibas; cuando salías con Pepper, me encelaba; y cuando dijiste que te casarías muy pronto, me enfadé y me sentí desamparado, como si fueran a quitarme mi hogar y nada pudiera hacer. Pero me dije que lo mejor era no expresar esos sentimientos y, simplemente, desearte felicidad. Lo ves, lo volví a hacer, eso de callarme cosas. Pero prefería tu amistad a no tener nada en absoluto.

Estás aquí.

Dije que no iría a tu boda por trabajo. Pero, volví a mentir; simplemente no quería ir. Me habría deprimido más de lo que ya estaba. Y de pronto, cuando menos lo esperaba, estabas afuera de mi puerta, con tu smoking carísimo, seguramente, pero la corbata torcida. Y en tu mejilla, además, se distinguen perfectamente los dedos de Pepper en rojo, debió ser una cachetada descomunal, y supongo que, me espera una igual.

Estás aquí y estoy feliz por ello. Estás aquí y me preguntas si te amo. No soy bueno para las declaraciones de amor, ya lo sabes. Seré un torpe para ello toda mi vida, pero sé que esta, también, es la primera estrofa de mi declaración de amor, la última que haré y que te repetiré cada día hasta que muera.

Sí, Tony, te amo.

Y yo también tengo una pregunta que necesito hacerte:

¿Te casarías conmigo?


	15. La última resistencia

¿Pero qué demonios te paso Anthony Edward Stark?! ¿Qué carajos pasó por tu estúpida mente? ¿Tan ebrio estabas? No, no, no lo suficiente como para no saber lo que estabas haciendo. No, ¡estúpido! Tienes que decir que sí. Sí, estabas asquerosamente ebrio. Ebrio hasta la náusea. Sólo así se explica tu posición en este momento. Sólo así se explica que estés desnudo, en una cama que no es tuya, entre sabanas que son las tuyas, de seda y más caras que un diamante. No hay otra explicación. Digo, sí la hay. Es la obvia, la más obvia, a la que más temías. ¡Idiota! ¡¿Pero qué dices?! No, no. Es decir, esa es la explicación, la primera, la de la embriaguez.

Muérdete las uñas, idiota, porque ahora, resolver la ecuación no es tan fácil como despejarte de la misma. Piensa, ¿cómo vas a salir de esta? Dime, genio, ¿de qué te sirve tanto cerebro? ¡Alguien sálveme! Ahí vas... a lloriquear. ¿Pues qué no eres hombre? Claro que sí, lo que hiciste no te quita lo macho peludo, lomo plateado... bueno, tal vez, el macho lomo plateado es el otro, ese que te abraza férreamente entre sus dos bíceps. Trampas mortales para incautos, para pequeños ingenieros. Es que la mecánica del cuerpo humano es fascinante. Es la máquina perfecta. Tenías que comprobar que ese cuerpo, cúspide de la capacidad del hombre, funcionara de maravilla. Y por Dios que funciona mejor que cualquier invento tuyo, ¡y tú no lo hiciste! Mira nada más, siempre quejándote de que tu padre olvidaba tus cumpleaños, y mira que regalote te dejo. Vaya herencia. ¡Basta! Tarado, no es momento de pensar en tonterías. Tienes que salir de ahí, de alguna manera tienes que...

Shh, quieto, quieto. Finge que duermes. El bello durmiente se despierta, se mueve y con suerte te soltará. Cierra los ojos, no, no, no aprietes tanto los parpados; se dará cuenta que finges. Eso, así, tranquilo, respira paulatinamente. Eso así... te dejará en paz. Se irá de ahí. Tiene que correr como 20 km antes del desayuno. Tranquilo, te dejará, te dejará...

Ah, ¿qué es eso? ¿Qué es eso que presiona tu espalda baja? Vamos, no seas llorón y di exactamente donde aquello está presionando. Ahí, contra tus nalgas. ¿A poco tan pudoroso ahora, billonario? Ya sé que quisieras soltar unos dolarcitos, si con ello pudieras salir de ese embrollo, pero nada. Además, no se siente tan mal ¿o sí? Sabes qué es eso caliente y duro ¿verdad? Oh, sí, el capitán, a pesar de todo lo hecho la noche anterior, ha despertado con una erección matutina.

No te muevas, no despiertes, sigue fingiendo. Si no respondes a ninguno de los besos que está dejando en tu cuello y hombro, si no reaccionas a ninguna de las caricias que llevan a cabo sus dedos, ni al roce de sus piernas contra las tuyas. Si no lo haces, si te mantienes quieto como un muerto, él te dejará. Es un buen hombre, es un caballero. ¿No te preguntó anoche, más de una vez, si estabas seguro de eso? ¿No se detuvo entre un round y otro, para preguntarse si estabas bien, si querías parar? No lo hará, mientras tú no te muevas. No te muevas, no...

\- - - - -

(Pensamientos inconclusos de Tony Stark)

Se está yendo al carajo, lo estás viendo, ¿verdad? Se te están yendo los pensamientos. Sí, te dije que te quedaras quieto. Pero nunca imaginé que te tocaría así. Mira que un trabajo oral para hacerte abrir los ojos... ¡AHHHGGRR! Está bien, despierta, maldición. Nada puedes hacer.

—Ste...ve...

No lo mires, no mires, ¡Qué no...! Tarde. Te gustan sus ojos, ¿verdad? Eres un filántropo muy idiota. Te encanta el color azul de su mirada, te fascina como se siente su pelo entre tus dedos y la manera tan fácil en la que te hace gemir. Acéptalo, Stark, eres un promiscuo de porquería. Echaste por la borda toda tu moral. ¡Maldita sea! Aquí viene, aguanta....!

____________________________________________

(muerte temporal de los pensamientos de Tony Stark)

¿Hey? ¿Hey? ¿Me oyes? ¡Stark! ¡Despierta! ¡Cachetéate o algo! Por Dios, que patético te ves. Mira que correrte así. ¿Todavía tienes con que correrte? Ja, ja, ja, me sorprendes. ¿Cuántas veces te viniste anoche? Tal vez, tenías mucho acumulado Ja, ja, ja. Sí, por supuesto que es eso, se debe a eso y no a ese talento oculto del culpable de tus muchas pesadillas y congojas. Oye, sí, ¿por qué carajos te acostaste con él? Después de todas las veces que han peleado... vale, te la concedo. Eso era tensión sexual a su máximo potencial. Ya lo liberaste, ahora dile que es suficiente, dile que es...

Espera, Tony, espera ¿qué haces? ¿Por qué voluntariamente separas tus piernas? ¡Maldita sea, Tony! ¿Le dejarás...? Vaya... eso se siente bien. Sí, cuando presiona justo ahí, dentro de ti se siente tan bien. Estás húmedo. Eres todavía más idiota, te acabaste los condones de tu caja mágica de condones. ¿Cuántos había ahí? No menos de tres, eso seguro, y no pudieron ser más de diez. Sería demasiado, hasta para un supersoldado, ¿verdad? El punto es que te los acabaste, y aun así continuaron. Dijiste: "No importa, Steve, eres tú... puedes venirte dentro" Tales palabras vergonzosas... ¡QUE DEMONIOS TE POSEYO ANOCHE!

—¡Ah!

Sí, ahí estás de nuevo, gimiendo desesperadamente. ¿Tan bueno es eso? Oh, vaya. Sí. Carajo. Sí, es muy bueno. Te encanta ¿verdad? Vamos, dilo, te encanta que te penetre una y otra vez. Disfrutas de cada estocada como un loco. Te estás volviendo adicto a una droga que no puedes controlar. ¿Y ahora, qué? Oh, genial, Tony, ahora quieres algo más profundo, ah. Por eso te das vuelta en la cama y levantas el trasero en espera de tu preciado castigo. Qué obsceno. Qué lujurioso. Pero te sientes bien. Te sientes bien, excelente. Es lo mejor que has hecho en tu vida. No quieres que te abandone jamás... Aquí está otra vez... aquí viene, aguanta la respiración...

_____________________________________________________

(Muerte temporal de los pensamientos de Tony Stark, de nuevo)

—Ah, ah, ah...

Por el amor a ti, respira. Cálmate, deja de estremecerte descontroladamente. Respira. Eso es. Eso es. Bien, Stark, estás en peor posición que antes. Una mole de músculos está sobre ti. Tienes una respiración ajena en tu nuca y unas enormes manos sujetando tu cadera. No tienes salida. No la tienes. Acéptalo, también. Ni hagas el intento de salir de esa cama, no podrás ni ponerte de pie. Para que negarlo. Además, no quieres. No quieres que nadie más ocupe ese lugar en esa cama y en esas sabanas, que, ni una ni las otras son tuyas. Pero... su dueño bien podría ser tuyo. Tanto como tú eres suyo. En ese caso, si sería tu cama y tus sabanas.

Sumemos, genio, ¿para qué restarnos de la ecuación? Súmalo a él a tu vida, a tus noches. Hazle caso a esa corazonada que te dice que no te arrepentirás. ¿No es, acaso, la mejor corazonada que has tenido nunca?

—Tony

¡Ay, no! ¡Cállalo! Cállalo o estarás rotundamente perdido.

—Tony, te amo.

No contestes, no te atrevas a...

—Y yo a ti, capsicle.

Bien, se acabó. Estás muerto. Has aceptado la correa con una estúpida sonrisa en tu cara.

Yo, tu antiguo yo, tu último escudo ante el amor, tu último y pequeño resquicio de resistencia contra "enamorarse de Steve Rogers", me voy de aquí. ¡Al carajo! De todas maneras ni me hacías caso.


	16. Te necesito

Flores.

Listones.

Blanco.

Todo era malditamente blanco.

Tony se miró en el espejo. Su traje de hechura y diseño italiano, le pareció un ataúd a la medida. Después de todo, se dijo, es negro. Bien podrían enterrarlo con él y nadie diría nada. Es más, especificaría en su testamento que lo enterraran con él. Al menos, pensó y rió, así se lo pondría más de una vez.

Se acercó un paso al espejo, se arregló la barba, revisó que su cabello estuviera en su lugar y se sonrió a sí mismo, orgulloso de su aspecto. Ignoró todo lo demás. Giró sobre sus talones y encontró sobre el tocador ese teléfono anticuado. Incluso, lo había llevado con él ahí. Chasqueó la lengua preguntándose qué diablos estaba pensando. Aun así, tal vez, por costumbre, tal vez, porque se le había vuelto un tic nervioso, se llevó el teléfono al bolsillo interno del saco.

En ese momento, entró Rhodey y le sonrió desde el reflejo de espejo.

—¿Listo?

Tony asintió y dio un último toque a la flor en su solapa. Era el momento de enfrentar al destino.

—¿Llevas los anillos?

—Por supuesto, Tones. ¿Por quién me tomas?

Tony rió y bajó las escaleras que conducían al altar de la iglesia. No es que él fuera muy religioso, pero Pepper había querido que fuera así, ¿quién era él para negarse? Los invitados ya estaba ahí, todos listos y sonrientes. Tony reconoció a sus compañeros Avengers entre ellos. Pero, como era de esperar, él no estaba entre ellos. Esbozó una sonrisa, más bien, nerviosa y ocupó su lugar frente al altar. Dispuesto a esperar a la novia.

Pepper entró poco después. Vestido blanco, cabello en alto, sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Bellísima. Tony le sonrió y tendió la mano para recibirle a su lado. Y la ceremonia comenzó. Tony se limitaba a fingir que escuchaba. Su mente divagaba muy lejos de ahí.

Por alguna razón, no podía sosegar sus pensamientos sobre él. No podía entender por qué, ese día, todos sus sentimientos hacía él se habían convertido en una bola de nieve que crecía y crecía en su mente. Admiración, fanatismo, enojo, odio, cariño, amistad, necesidad, nostalgia, deseo, pasión, amor. Todos los sentimientos, buenos y malos se aglomeraban uno tras otro. Todos en él. Todos para él. ¿Qué sentía él por Tony? ¿Qué? Ese "él" tenía nombre, y a Tony, últimamente, le costaba trabajo pronunciarlo. Porque cuando lo hacía inevitablemente tenía ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué?

¿Había sido tan malo? Se habían equivocado tanto. Ambos. No podía hacerse el santo y fingir que no cometió errores, sólo por sentirse agraviado. Tony se aferraba a ciertas cosas. Entendía que él se aferrara a las cosas que le quedaban. Sólo lamentaba no haber podido llenar ese hueco. Eso que él necesitaba. Se lamentaba por no poder ser eso que le diera paz, que le diera un poco de estabilidad, ser uno de esos sueños perdidos. Lamentaba no ser quien podía estar a su lado, quien le ayudara a sentirse menos fuera de tiempo, menos aislado del mundo, más en casa, un poco más y,tal vez, se hubiera quedado. Tal vez, estaría ahí, a su lado, frente al altar. Si lo pensaba bien, él creía en un Dios, a pesar de haber conocido al menos a dos dioses. Con él,también, estaría en una misa aburrida intentando controlar sus nervios.

Hizo un alto. Ese último pensamiento era merecedor de un alto. ¿Acaso estaba pensando casarse con él? ¿En qué momento una idea como esa había aparecido en su mente? Respiró profundamente. Era el momento de decir los votos.

—Anthony—dijo el sacerdote—repite después de mí, por favor.

Tony asintió y tomó entre sus manos, las manos de Pepper.

—Yo Anthony Stark...

—Yo Anthony Stark...

Casarse con él. ¿Por qué pensó eso? ¿Por qué? Era insano, era trágico. Un Stark casándose con un hombre. Era hasta casi deshonroso. Se rió internamente, ¡qué locura! Jamás pasaría. Jamás él volvería, a menos que Tony se lo pidiera. No volvería a verlo a menos que fuera necesario. Odiaba tanto esa palabra. Nunca pudo expresar sus necesidades. No aquellas que le eran legítimas. En especial cuando se trataba de pedir amor.

—Prometo serte fiel, en lo próspero y en lo adverso.

—Prometo serte fiel, en lo próspero y en lo adverso.

Amor. No podía quejarse, todo mundo aprendía a amarlo. Todos, excepto él. Él. Siempre que Tony quería el amor de alguien, ese alguien era incapaz de quererle. Su padre, él. Los dos más importantes. Aquellos a los que él amaba sin condición. Aquellos a los odia y adoraba por partida doble. Ambos necios y orgullosos. Ambos capaces de ocultarle cosas. Los dos a los que nunca recuperaría. Con los que nunca, tampoco, se atrevió a ser honesto.

—En la salud y en la enfermedad.

—En la salud y en la enfermedad.

Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos. Hablando de honestidad. ¿Por qué a su corazón se le ocurría ser honesto, en esos momentos, sobre a quien amaba en realidad? Maldijo internamente y al abrir los ojos vio una sombra justo detrás de Pepper, era visible por encima de su hombro, tras el velo. 

—Amarte y respetarte, por el resto de mis días...

Tony miró con atención. ¿Estaba alucinando? Podría reconocer esa manera de recargarse en el marco de una puerta en cualquier maldita parte del mundo. El ancho de sus hombros, la manera de ladear el rostro. ¿Era él? Él había ido a su boda y lo miraba a lo lejos como una sombra.

—Tony...—Pepper le susurró.

—Ah, sí. Perdón. ¿Cómo era? —el sacerdote lo miró reprobatoriamente y repitió las palabras— Amarte y respetarte, por el resto de mis días.

—Hasta que la muerte nos separe.

La sombra detrás de Pepper se movió, tal vez, había notado que lo había visto, dio la vuelta y desapareció tras la puerta. Esa manera de caminar... no. No podía estar equivocado.

—Señor Stark, repita, por favor.

—Sí, sí...—pero al mirar de nuevo a Pepper algo más atacó su mente.

Culpa. Sabía que no podría librarse de ella. No podría. Tanto si se casaba, como si no. Jamás podría hacer feliz a Pepper.

—Lo siento—dijo—. Sé que no vas a perdonarme.

—¿Tony?

Tony acunó el rostro de Pepper con sus dos manos y le besó en la mejilla.

—Te quiero, en serio. Pero no podemos casarnos—le tomó las manos y le besó el dorso—Soy un imbécil, Pep, discúlpame. Pero tengo que irme.

Pepper cerró los ojos, pero no hizo por detenerlo. Tony pasó a su lado y salió por la misma puerta por la que había entrado y visto, después, a esa sombra.

Tony buscó en los pasillos y habitaciones de la iglesia, no eran muchas, pero no lo encontró. Supuso que así sería, entonces, corrió afuera. Lo buscó en los jardines, y comenzó a caminar erráticamente en los alrededores. Sabía que los invitados pronto saldrían del templo, una vez pasado el shock.

Nada.

Como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado. Fue, en ese momento, que recordó y sacó el teléfono del bolsillo interno de su saco. Lo abrió y sin dudarlo, como en otras ocasiones había hecho, marcó el número en él.

—Contesta, contesta, contesta...

Se interrumpió un tono a la mitad.

—¿Tony?

—¡Steve!

Tony sintió que respiraba, como si le hubieran quitado una loza pesada del pecho.

—¿Estabas aquí?

—¿Dónde?

—No te hagas el idiota, Steve, estabas aquí, en mi boda.

Un silencio breve, un suspiro del otro lado del auricular.

—Lo siento—escuchó—, no quería amargarte el día.

—¿Qué querías entonces?

Steve dudó una vez más. Tony sólo podía animarlo con él pensamiento. "Sólo dilo. Dilo, maldición"

—Quería verte.

Tony sintió su corazón latir como loco.

—Quería saber que estabas bien, es todo. No quería arruinar el momento.

—Lo arruinaste.

Steve suspiró.

—Lamento escuchar eso, Tony. Disculpa. Voy a colgar.

—No te atrevas.

Por unos segundos, lo único que ambos escucharon fue la respiración del otro. Y entonces, Tony sintió que ya no podía más. No podía estar enojado con él más. No podía, quería acercase, abrazarlo, olerlo. Le gustaba tanto olerlo, siempre olía rico, fresco, masculino, como recién bañado, siempre. Incluso cuando estaba sucio y sudado, le gustaba tanto. Él le gustaba tanto. Despegó los labios lentamente, al tiempo que tomaba consciencia de eso. Sus palabras resonaron en su mente como con eco.

—Te necesito.

No sabía si Steve entendería, no sabía si él podía ver o leer lo que esas palabras significaban. Lo no sabía. Sólo podía esperar a que el capitán entendiera la referencia.

—Y yo a ti—fue la respuesta.

Y bendito sea Thor u Odin o cualquier maldito Dios en el universo o los universos, ¡había entendido!

Tony sonrió.

—¿Dónde jodidos estás?—preguntó.

—Aquí.

La voz no vino de la bocina del teléfono. Sino directamente de detrás de Tony, quien lentamente apartó el teléfono de su oreja y giró para verlo.

No dijeron nada. Ni una sola palabra más. Solamente se abrazaron fuertemente, como si pudieran fundirse uno con él otro y no separarse nunca más.


	17. Cambiar tu opinión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adv. Chrobert

Robert se dice que el trabajo ayuda, que el trabajo duro, diario y acelerado, evita que la mente divague en tonterías. Incluso, piensa, ayuda a mantener a raya los problemas domésticos y rutinarios de una vida común. Todo eso está muy bien. Ha funcionado cuando ha tenido que funcionar. Era hasta hace unos años, una máxima en su vida. Después de todo, el trabajo lo había sacado de los vicios y los malos pasos. ¿Cómo desconfiar de él? ¿Cómo esperar una trampa de su parte? Sí, el trabajo, SU trabajo era traicionero, lo sabía bien ¿No había sido, también, la entrada a la perdición? Pues bien, una vez más, le había apuñalado por la espalda. Le había dicho: "Perfecto, Robert, estás limpio, estás casado, con hijos, estás estable; es hora de agitar un poco las cosas ¿no crees?" Acto seguido, Iron man conoce al Capitán América. Y él conoce a Chris Evans. Impensable, inesperado, casi como una broma del destino. La antigua sensación de esperanza aparece. Esa sensación que son destellos, calambres en el estómago, golpes en el pecho de un corazón desquiciado. Y se da cuenta que se siente como un adolescente.

Ese día, de nuevo, se ve en el espejo. Tony Stark ha vuelto para encontrar a Steve Rogers, aún está un poco enojado, pero no lo está realmente. En el fondo se muere por decirle: "Hey, cap, ¿quieres un trago?" "Ven conmigo capsicle, juntos, como nunca, como debe ser". Siempre han dicho que Tony y Robert son el mismo, que no hay un trabajo actoral de fondo. Es cierto y no a la vez. Tony es más complicado, menos honesto.

Al final del día, siempre había sido capaz de mirar sus propios ojos en el espejo. Robert suele volver justo cuando el director dice "corte". Entonces sonríe al chico a su lado, y le dice: "vamos al almorzar, Dorito" y Dorito asiente obedientemente, hambriento también, después de todo, esos músculos no se construyen del aire. Pero de unos días a hoy, Robert no se distingue en el espejo después del corte. Hay una línea continua entre él y su personaje. Ahora, sí, es totalmente cierto lo que dice la gente.

Trágico.

—Robert—ahí está él, aún lleva puesto su traje, ese ajustado que tanto le disgusta porque marca todo—. ¿Vienes a comer?

—No, sí... espera—Chris espera, pero lo mira intrigado, con el ceño plisado y las manos en la cadera. Debe ser extraño, más extraño aun, que él, Robert Downey Jr, haya desviado la vista. El espejo le devuelve la mirada de Tony.

Hay cosas de las que no puedes escapar. Tal vez, era hora de ser Tony, quien, aunque menos honesto, si era más valeroso al momento actuar. Más arrojado e indolente. No tenía miedo. Sólo tenía un freno, bueno, dos: Pepper y Steve. Ante ellos, sólo ante ellos... y ahora estaba igual. La misma situación, sólo cambiaban los nombres.

—¿Vienes conmigo?—pregunta y el gesto de Chris se extraña más—Tengo que hablar contigo. ¿No te importaría comer sólo conmigo?

Chris cambia el peso de un pie a otro, no parece muy seguro de lo que está pasando; Robert entiende que se está preocupando, tal vez, pensando que había hecho algo malo, algo que lo molestara. Ya podía escucharle disculparse si es que, de alguna manera, se había excedido en sus instantes de fanboy.

Robert ríe para aligerar el momento y lo mira a través del espejo.

—¿Por qué esa cara? No te voy a comer a ti.

Ahora es Chris quien ríe. Y acepta la invitación, pero primero, dice, irá a cambiarse. Da igual, se dice Robert, la alarma a sonado, se acabó el trabajo por ese día. Aprovecha y se traga de una vez por todas las palabras: "a menos que quieras", que terminaban la frase que acababa de decirle.

Un par de horas después, están en el auto camino al hotel. Chris maneja, porque Robert no tiene ganas y porque, tampoco, se cree capaz. Ha sido una comida agradable, nada fuera de lo normal. Ni siquiera un paparazzi asomó su fea cabeza para tomarles alguna foto. Al menos, no que supiera. Hablaron, sí, pero nada del otro mundo. Trabajo, anécdotas, chistes. Chris tiene un maravilloso sentido del humor, y mucha energía. Salir con él siempre era agradable y peligroso. Era soltero, podía ir y venir, hacer y deshacer, era libre. Terriblemente libre.

—¿Qué querías decirme? —pregunta al tiempo que estaciona el auto frente al hotel.

Robert tira del cinturón de seguridad incómodo o más bien, nervioso. Pero está decidido, ya lo ha pensado muy bien.

¿Qué le diría Tony a Steve? Había algo claro entre esos dos: atracción. La enorme tensión sexual que se cernía entre ambos como un manto. Era algo no resuelto entre ellos, algo que nunca se resolvería. No podía ser como ellos, la ficción no debía superar a la realidad.

—Me preguntaba...—¿cómo lo diría Tony?—¿Te gustaría subir...conmigo?

¿Qué diría Steve?

Chris baja las manos del volante, al parecer no ha entendido, o tal vez, ha entendido demasiado bien. Pero está tranquilo. Antes, una situación así se había expresado en broma, incluso frente la prensa y en las redes sociales, pero en privado, jamás. Eso lo cambiaba todo.

Lamentablemente, ya no había manera de regresar en el tiempo y borrar la pregunta. No había manera de ello. Sólo podía esperar. Chris le mira, sonríe amablemente, tal como Steve lo haría. Ambos son tan amables, que casi duele hacerles bromas. Tony quiere a Steve. Robert ha leído entre las líneas del guión, ha hablado con su personaje de manera íntima y profunda. Tony podía leerlo y él podía leer a Tony. Ambos quieren lo mismo, pero ninguno es capaz de decirlo directamente. Una gran paradoja para sus personalidades. Pero no es del todo extraño, siempre existe una excepción, incluso si esa excepción significa una falla en el comportamiento normal de uno.

—Si la respuesta es no—apuró antes, de que el muchacho tomara aire para hablar—, ¿podría hacerte cambiar de opinión?

La pregunta cambia, Chris parece un poco aliviado, incluso sonríe un poco más. Robert ha imaginado muchas veces ese momento, tanto que parece irreal. "Somos iguales": hombres. No hay secretos, pero el amor es ciego. Ciego por completo. El amor es sólo amor. Pero en un caso como el de ellos, el sol se ha puesto, antes de empezar a brillar. La esperanza es bruma, la esperanza tiene punto final. Pero...

—Sé que soy muy viejo, vamos, sabes mi situación familiar y todo. Pero lo cambiaría, lo intentaría. Quiero decir, no es como si quisiera herir personas a diestra y siniestra—balbucea—, mucho menos a ti... sé que no es mucho, sé que ni siquiera lo esperabas, y es probable que no haya nada para mí pero... pero... si tengo una oportunidad—dice más nervioso que un segundo antes. Lo dicho, no se reconoce a sí mismo, ¿dónde estaba el seguro Robert? —, ¿me lo harás saber?

Era todo lo que quería, la esperanza viva, de vuelta. Que no muriera.

—Robert...

—He dicho que, si la respuesta es no, ¿podría hacerte cambiar de opinión?

Robert es consciente de esa mirada azul sobre él, insistente, fija, cálida, tranquila. Al parecer no es el único que se ha fusionado en cierta manera con su personaje. No tiene opción, es el mayor ahí, debería ser más valiente, así que devuelve la mirada. Y ve, con el pulso martillándole el cuello, como los labios de Chris se separan y pronuncian su respuesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soy mala jaja
> 
> La canción es Change Your Mind de The Killers
> 
> Este fic nació gracias una conversación shippeardora con mi best, ella dijo que le encataba como Chris y Robert se llevan, y bueno, a mi también, ¿qué les digo? 
> 
> No suelo hacer fics de los actores, aunque, definitivamente, los tengo en mente cuando escribo algun Stony. Pero está vez, no sé, sentí la necesidad. 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado y ¡nos estamos leyendo!


	18. Siete días

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adv. Angst

El viejo teléfono celular giró sobre sí mismo en la mesa de caoba pulida. Tony había sido quien lo ha puesto en movimiento con la punta de sus dedos. Un suspiro empañó la superficie de la mesa. Tony había apoyado la mejilla en ella, con la vista torcida en dirección al teléfono, esperando quieto, con el paso de las horas, a que una luz parpadeara, a que vibrara, a que el ringtone inundara la habitación, mientras el aparato seguía girando.

Pepper se detuvo en el marco de la puerta. Tomó valor y se acercó a él. Su mano cubrió el teléfono y detuvo su movimiento.

—¿Qué haces, Tony?

—Espero.

—¿Qué?

—Que me llame.

Pepper apretó los párpados y respiró profundamente.

—¿Quién va a llamarte, Tony?—sabía la respuesta, le temía y esperaba que algo hubiese cambiado en esos días. Pero sabía, también, que eso era improbable.

—Steve—contestó el castaño y con sus dedos hizo a un lado la mano de Pepper del teléfono.

—Tony, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó hace una semana?

—Derrotamos a Thanos.

—¿Recuerdas por qué?

Tony frunció el ceño y apretó el teléfono en su palma.

—¿Puedes dejarme solo, Pepper?; estoy esperando una llamada

La pelirroja suspiró tristemente, bajó la mirada y se apartó lentamente de él.

Del otro lado del arco del comedor, estaban los demás. Todos estaban preocupados, sus caras angustiadas eran la evidencia más clara. Cuando vieron a Pepper estiraron el cuello con una interrogante implícita en sus labios. Pepper negó y sin poder soportarlo más, comenzó a llorar.

—Suficiente—dijo Rhodey—, esto está yendo demasiado lejos. Hablaré con él, es hora de que entienda.

—No seas cruel, por favor—Pepper le miró al tiempo que tomaba el pañuelo que Wanda le había tendido—. Trata de entender...

Rhodey no dijo nada y pasó al otro lado de la habitación, donde Tony seguía mirando aquel viejo aparato, con un solo número en él, y completamente obsoleto.

—Tony.

—¿Qué quieres, Rhodey? Estoy ocupado.

—¿En qué? ¿En mirar ese aparatejo?

Tony no respondió, hizo oídos sordos, pero procuró hacerse del teléfono. Rhodey ya había intentado quitárselo y no le daría oportunidad de hacerlo de nuevo.

—Tienes que parar esto, Tony.

—¿Parar qué?

—No te hagas el tonto.

—Yo jamás puedo ser tonto.

Tony le miró ceñudo, Rhodey negó exasperado.

—Escucha—el coronel se sentó en la silla próxima, se acodó en la mesa y le miró seriamente—, él no llamará. No lo hará.

—Mientes—Tony neceó—, él dijo que lo haría.

—No hay manera de que pueda hacerlo. Steve está...

Tony se llevó las manos a las orejas, no quería escuchar las necedades de Rhodey. No quería siquiera verlo. Rhodey intentó quitarle las manos, pero aquello fue enfrascarse en una pelea infantil e inútil. Tony se resistía a la verdad.

—Han pasado siete días, Tony, debes empezar a aceptar el hecho de que él no volverá.

Tony se puso a tararear en voz alta. Rhodey suspiró y terminó por irse, también.

—Es tu turno, Bruce—dijo Pepper.

—¿Yo?

—Ya se ha abierto contigo antes, vamos, por favor.

—¿Por qué no dejamos que, simplemente, lo vaya asimilando con el tiempo?

—El tiempo sólo lo empeora—dijo Rhodey apretándose el puente de la nariz.

Bruce se resignó.

***

Una taza de café humeó delante de Tony. Éste volteó a ver a quien se la había llevado y sonrió.

—Gracias, Brucie—dijo—El café ayudará, no quiero dormirme y no escuchar cuando suene el teléfono.

Bruce asintió y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Puedo esperar contigo?

—¿También quieres hablar con él?

Bruce asintió de nuevo. —Pero prometo no tardarme mucho— dijo—. No quiero quitarte tiempo con él.

Tony sonrió y estuvo de acuerdo con cederle un par de minutos.

—Tony—Bruce, quien también había llevado una taza, pero de té relajante, para sí mismo, sorbió un poco antes de continuar—, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que no hablas con él?

—Siete días, siete días enteros.

—¿Y de qué hablaron?

Tony lo miró, algo brilló en sus pupilas.

***

Estábamos en combate. Lejos uno del otro. Me había quitado de encima varios enemigos cuando escuché el timbre de llamada resonando en mi traje. Sabía que configurar que la llamada se transmitiera en mi armadura serviría de algo

—¿Qué quieres, Rogers?

—Tony—la voz de Steve se escuchaba agitada—Hay algo que tengo que decirte.

—Hablamos luego, no es el momento.

—Necesito decírtelo, porque, tal vez, no haya otro momento.

—No digas tonterías.

—Supongo que no puedo evitarlo—escuché su risa desganada del otro lado de la línea—. Lo siento, Tony. Suelo callar muchas cosas, cosas importantes.

—¿No me digas?

—Supongo que no aprendo—estaba a punto de mandarlo al diablo, no estaba el horno para eso, limaríamos asperezas después, cuando todo eso terminara. Pero entonces, Steve volvió a hablar y me paralizó dijo cuatro palabras, y nunca más saldrían de mi mente—Yo... te amo, Tony.

¿Cómo responder a eso? Solamente escupí lo primero que vino a mi mente y por lo tanto, no era ninguna mentira.

—Yo te amo más.

Creo que él no lo esperaba. Luego, un respiro, una pausa, y me respondió no con escepticismo, no, te juro que habría podido verlo sonreír. Así era el tono de su voz, cuando respondió: como si sonriera.

—Si tú lo dices.

No te lo negaré, yo también sonreí.

—Hablamos luego—me dijo—. Lo estoy viendo.

—¿Qué? ¿A quién?

—Thanos.

—Espera, Steve, no vayas solo. Es muy fuerte, me derribo de un solo golpe.

Algo me dijo, pero no pude escucharlo, la comunicación se perdió en estática, su voz sólo llegó a mí como balbuceos inexactos.

***

—¿Y entonces?—preguntó Bruce como si nada, aunque, por dentro sentía un nudo en la garganta. Comenzaba a sentirse furioso, pero se dijo que tenía que calmarse.

—No sé.

—Lo sabes, Tony. Cuéntame, por favor.

Tony tragó saliva, parpadeó. Bruce vio como el rostro de su amigo se contraía de a poco. Ahí estaban los recuerdos, los dolorosos recuerdos trepando por su cuerpo. Y cuando volvió a hablar las primeras lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

—Perdió su pelea.

Bruce apoyó su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

—Y a mí me atormenta ese ser, no me deja dormir, me hiere. No puedo soportar el dolor ardiente. Me despierto.

—¿Qué es, Tony?

—Es... Un héroe caído... que... atormenta mis pensamientos.

—¿Steve?

Tony volteó a ver a su amigo y éste se dio cuenta que Tony estaba consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero se negaba a exteriorizarlo, hasta ese momento.

—Steve me llamará. Sólo está esperando el momento, Bruce. Sólo... aún hay una orden de aprensión en su contra, por eso tiene que esconderse. Pero me llamará. Lo hará y me dirá a dónde tengo que ir para escapar con él. Él lo hará. ¿Verdad, Bruce? ¿Tú me crees, verdad?

Bruce se mordió el labio inferior, incapaz de responder sin que se le quebrara la voz.

—Rhodey, Pepper, todos, me han mentido. Todo lo que me han dicho ha sido una fría mentira. Pero tú no, ¿verdad? Tú me dices la verdad.

Bruce tomó la mano su amigo. Tenía que ser honesto con él, tenía que decirle como habían ganado la partida, que entre sus cartas, hubo un comodín. Y la balanza se inclinó a su favor. En la batalla, Steve había eliminado al teseracto, todos sabían cómo odiaba ese cubo. La jugada que no esperaba el enemigo, el comodín es tan cruel, siempre tenía que sacrificarse, perderse para salvar el juego. Pero esas palabras tan precisas, no podían salir de la garganta de Bruce, temía mentirle, pero no podía romper lo que quedaba del corazón de su amigo.

Tony lo miró impaciente y comprendió que el silencio suele ser muy elocuente. Apartó su mano de la de Bruce y levantó la tapa del teléfono. Nada había en la pantalla, entonces, llamaría él. Marcó y esperó.

"Por el momento no puedo contestarte, deja tu mensaje" la voz de Steve, una grabación, prueba fehaciente del pasado que siempre está presente.

—Steve... aquí todos dicen que te has ido—dijo—. Pero yo no puedo creer que sea verdad, sigo buscándote. Han pasado siete días enteros sin tu abrazo. Quiero ver tu cara, tengo algunas cosas que decir. Fue apenas hace una semana ¿Recuerdas? Tú dijiste: Yo te amo, Tony; y te dije: Yo te amo más; y tú dijiste: Si tú lo dices. ¿Recuerdas?

Bruce lo vio levantarse de la mesa, lo vio llorar y casi gritar en esa bocina. El resto de los vengadores asomaron el rostro por el marco de la puerta, había lágrimas en ellos también. Sobre todos ellos se había tendido un manto negro y funesto. Pero ninguno se sentía tan desesperado, como Tony.

—Han pasado siete días enteros. Compruebo mi teléfono y espero oírte. ¿Por qué me haces esperar tanto?

—Tony...—Bruce se acercó intentando calmarlo, pero Tony huyó de su toque—Tony, Steve no querría que estuvieras así. Tony... por favor... Tony...

El castaño no respondió, apretó el teléfono un poco más en su oreja. Sabía, lo sabía muy bien, sabía que el único que se engañaba era él mismo. Todos ahí, con sus miradas tristes, con sus estúpidas caras tristes... Todos, eran inútiles. ¿Por qué nadie lo ayudó? ¿Por qué nadie lo detuvo? ¿Por qué no fue uno de ellos y no Steve? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no dejaba de sangrar la herida? Eran ya siete días de puro dolor. No lo soportaba más. ¿Por qué no lo dejaban tan sólo creer? ¿Por qué no lo dejaban refugiarse en la ilusión?

Se dejó caer de rodillas en la alfombra, sus lágrimas se derramaron sobre la mullida superficie. Bruce se arrodilló a su lado.

—Steve, ¿cómo pudiste dejarme así? Pensé que íbamos a llegar a viejos... juntos.

El teléfono resbaló por sus dedos, y cayó como en cámara lenta sobre la alfombra. Bruce lo abrazó y Tony lloró, lloró en el hombro de su amigo hasta que no tuvo más fuerzas para seguir haciéndolo.

***

—Por fin se durmió—murmuró Pepper al cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Tony—Mañana será más duro.

—Tenemos que ser pacientes—dijo Rhodey.

El resto asintió y después, uno a uno comenzó a retirarse a su habitación. No había nada más que ver o hacer. Bruce se quedó al último, había sido él quien había levantado el teléfono del suelo. Dudó un poco, pero al final decidió devolvérselo a Tony. Después de todo, era lo único que le quedaba de Steve, incluso tenía su voz ahí para cuando la necesitara. No podía ser cruel y privarle de ello.

Entró al cuarto del castaño y dejó el aparato en la mesa de noche de éste. Lo miró dormir por un par de segundos.

—Todo irá bien, Tony, ya lo verás—murmuró antes de salir.

El reloj avanzó, las manecillas indicaron que había llegado el octavo día.

Entonces, el teléfono vibró, la luz parpadeó, el ringtone inundó la habitación...

Y Tony abrió los ojos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción es If you say so de Lea Michele. Una canción muy triste en mi opinión, y que por si misma dice mucho, de hecho, lo dice todo. La traducción está un poco modificada para mis fines, pero sólo un poco. Es un canción hermosa con toda y esa tristeza. Aún así, como siento que tengo mucho Angst en este apartado, decidí darle un final ¿esperanzador? No sé, un pequeño giro que deje una duda. Ustedes decidirán que pasa después de que Tony despierta. 
> 
> Gracias a Vico_13 por solicitar este songfic. 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	19. Invenciones fútiles

—¿Qué haces, capsicle?

—Nada en especial.

Tony frunció el ceño. Steve, desde hace un par de días, bajaba a menudo al taller y se quedaba ahí dibujando, mientras él trabajaba. Lo que Tony quería saber, era por qué bajaba, por qué se quedaba ahí, y qué era lo que dibujaba con tanta concentración.

Ya en una ocasión había intentado robarle el cuaderno, pero Steve rápidamente lo había puesto fuera de su alcance. Y el ingeniero, aún no encontraba dónde lo escondía cuando no estaba en la torre.

—¿Te molesto, Tony?

—¡No! Quiero decir, no. Es sólo que pienso que tendrías mejor luz en tu habitación.

Tony le había dado la habitación con entrada de más luz natural, precisamente porque sabía que a Steve le gustaba dibujar.

—Pero ahí no tengo nada que me interese dibujar.

Tony levantó la ceja, intrigado, pero sabía que no le sacaría ni una palabra más al capitán. Se encogió de hombros y volvió al trabajo.

Steve le dirigió una mirada y trazó la línea de su mandíbula con exactitud en el papel.

Ha pasado mucho, mucho tiempo, desde que he memorizado tu rostro.

—Tony, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—No lo sé, has estado aquí por horas.

—Tienes la mejor pantalla para ver Star trek

Steve sonrió desde su escritorio. Tony comía patas fritas, recostado en su cama y mirando, efectivamente, esa serie de televisión que poco interés le generaba a Steve. Había llegado con su kit de dvd's e iba y venía, ya fuera por chatarra o para ir al baño.

—¿Te molesta que esté aquí, capsicle?

—No, Tony, sólo me preguntaba si no te estarías escondiendo de Pepper o algo por el estilo.

Tony rió, y negó. No, no se escondía. Estaba justo dónde quería estar.

Han sido cuatro horas hasta ahora desde que he deambulado por tu lugar.

—¡Hey, capsicle! ¿Qué haces despierto?

Steve levantó la vista. Había encontrado un cómic en la sala y a falta de algo más, se había puesto a leer, al tiempo que tomaba una taza de té

—No podía dormir.

Tony suspiró, bajó los últimos escalones que le faltaban y caminó hacia él.

—Yo tampoco.

—¿Quieres un té?

—No—se dejó caer en el sillón contiguo—, también tiene cafeína ¿sabes? No podré dormir.

Steve sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—A mí me ayuda.

—¿Tuviste alguna pesadilla?

—Siempre.

—¿Qué fue?

Steve miró a Tony. Pero no quiso contarle, se recostó en el sofá e inventó que se trataba de unos marcianos que atacaban la ciudad. Tony rió y le quitó el cómic de las manos.

—Lo acabas de leer aquí, ¿verdad? Déjame ver.

Steve no se movió, sólo sonrió mientras veía como Tony leía buscando la referencia que él había hecho. Era agradable tener compañía, tener su compañía. Se sintió tranquilo y así, mirándole, se quedó dormido.

Y cuando duermo en tu sofá me siento a salvo.

—Tony... oye, Tony...

Steve puso los brazos en jarras. Tony, una vez más, se había quedado dormido mientras trabajaba en el taller, sobre su mesa de trabajo y con un desarmador en una de las manos. La taza de café caliente, al parecer, no había cumplido con su cometido y roncaba sonoramente, al tiempo que babeaba la mesa.

—Despierta, Tony

Steve le sacudió ligeramente el hombro, pero Tony manoteó y murmuró algo en sueños. Resignado, Steve le quitó el desarmador y lo levantó de la mesa. Lo llevó en brazos hasta su habitación y le cubrió con las primeras mantas que encontró. El castaño despertó a la mitad del camino, pero fingió seguir durmiendo para no interrumpir el empeño del capitán. Sintió la colcha fría de su cama, y luego el arropo del otro. Sin dejar de fingir dormir y para ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas se sumergió en las mantas hasta la cabeza.

Y cuando traes las sabanas me cubro el rostro

Steve lo miró desde la puerta, enternecido.

—Dulces sueños, Tony.

Sí, te amo

Tony escuchó como se cerraba la puerta y se descubrió el rostro. Sonrió como un niño.

—Dulces sueños, Steve

Sí, te amo

—¿Cómo vas con eso, Tony?

El castaño levantó el rostro.

—Soy hábil con las manos cap, pero esto...

Steve rió. Tony estaba intentando aprender a tocar guitarra, sabía tocar muy bien el piano, había sido parte de su educación, pero siempre había tenido curiosidad por la guitarra, en especial por la música que le gusta escuchar.

Además, se había enterado de que Steve había aprendido en el ejército, simplemente no podía quedarse atrás.

—Déjame escuchar—pido Steve sentándose al lado del castaño.

Tony levantó una ceja y suspiró.

—Bien.

Comenzó y Steve cerró los ojos.

Y cuando tocas la guitarra escucho el zumbido de las cuerdas.

—Toca tú—pidió Tony después de esgrimir un par de acordes.

—No, Tony, hace tiempo que no toco una guitarra.

—Oh, vamos, a menos que Bucky haya mentido sobre esto.

—No mintió, pero...

—Vamos, cap, enséñame algo.

—Está bien, préstamela.

Tony sonrió y le entregó el instrumento. Luego, se acodó sobre sus piernas y vio como las cuerdas eran acariciadas por el capitán.

Y el metal vibra bajo tus dedos

—¿Lo aprendiste?

Tony se mordió el labio inferior no muy seguro. Pero tenía una memoria privilegiada, así que por supuesto que había aprendido el movimiento.

—¡Claro! ¡Pan comido! ¡Dame eso!

Steve le pasó la guitarra. Tony se tronó los dedos y se acomodó para tocar.

—¿Listo para ver mi genialidad? Ni Mozart sería tan bueno—bromeó el castaño.

Steve rió y asintió. Le miró quieto, embobado, encantado.

Tony ejecutó sin problemas la lección aprendida.

Y cuando haces un crochet me siento hipnotizado y orgulloso.

—Bien hecho.

Tony se encogió de hombros, como diciendo que era obvio que lo haría bien.

—Gracias por la lección.

—No hay de qué.

—Eres muy amable.

—No es amabilidad.

—¿Qué es entonces?

Steve tardó en contestar, es más no lo hizo, estiró la mano y le revolvió el cabello como si fuera un niño pequeño.

—Es hora de comer—dijo Steve y se puso de pie.

Y diría que te amo, pero decirlo en voz alta es difícil

Tony lo siguió con la mirada.

—Cap...

—¿Sí?

Tony lo miró, las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta. Terminó por bajar la vista y rasgó distraídamente la guitarra.

—Nada.

—Te gritaré cuando esté la comida.

—Sí... Gracias

Así que no lo diré para nada

—¿Mudarte? ¿Por qué?

—Estaré encubierto, es más sencillo así.

—Pero todo el maldito país te conoce, Steve, hay fotos tuyas en los jodidos libros de historia, en los museos, ¿cómo carajos pretendes pasar por encubierto?

—Ya me las arreglaré, no te preocupes por eso, Tony.

—¡No me preocupo, maldita sea, es que...!

—¿Es qué?

Tony se mordió el interior de la mejilla, se tragó lo que quería decir, pero eso que quería decir se le hizo nudo en la garganta, así que se limitó a negar.

Steve suspiró.

—Es lo mejor—dijo y pensó, que era algo que tenía que hacer antes de que no pudiera controlar por más tiempo lo que sentía.

Y no me quedaré por mucho

—¿No te despedirás, Tony?

Rhodey lo miró desde la puerta del taller.

—No.

—Pero, Tony...

—¡Dije qué no, carajo! ¡Déjame, estoy trabajando!

Rhodey aguardó unos segundos y después, se fue.

Tony volvió a su armadura. Pero mientras ajustaba una tuerca se le nublo la vista, las lágrimas le impedían ver. Furioso, lloroso, aventó la llave que tenía en la mano contra su propia armadura. Caminó en círculos y se limpió las lágrimas con ese mismo enojo que no sabía de donde venía.

De pronto, se detuvo. Un segundo después, echó a correr.

Cuando llegó, el taxi de Steve acababa de arrancar. Y él simplemente se quedó atrás de todos. Sintió como si algo estuviera muriendo, algo que no sabía que respiraba.

Pero tú eres la vida que he necesitado todo este tiempo

—¿Por qué no le llamas?

Bucky se sentó a su lado y hojeó uno de los blog de dibujo de su amigo.

—¿Qué puedo decirle?

—Eso no lo sé... lo que quieras.

Marcó. Tony contestó.

—Aquí todo bien—dijo el castaño, su voz sonaba entusiasta, tranquila— ¿Qué tal allá?

—Bien, también. ¿Tú, cómo estás?

—De maravilla. ¿Qué, me extrañas? ¿Por eso me llamaste?—Tony echo a reír del otro lado de la bocina.

—Sí, algo así. Era divertido sacarte de quicio.

—Ohh, capitán... también era divertido para mi sacarte de quicio.

Rieron.

—Por cierto, cap, convertí tu habitación en almacén de piezas. ¿No te molesta, verdad? No es como si pensaras volver ¿o sí?

—No, Tony, está bien. Es tú casa.

—Perfecto. Hasta luego, cap.

—Hasta luego, Tony, sigue divirtiéndote.

—Sin tu corrección léxica diaria, créeme que lo hago.

Colgaron.

Steve sonrió melancólicamente.

Pienso en ti como en un hermano, aunque suene tonto

Tony presionó el botón de final de llamada. Y se quedó ahí, mirando la pantalla que poco a poco se tornó tan oscura que le permitió ver su imagen.

Había sonado alegre, despreocupado, como si no le importara.

Apretó el teléfono entre sus manos y suspiró.

Pero la verdad, la verdad era que... que...

Las palabras son invenciones fútiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Sigo en modo Song fic.
> 
> Está vez Futile Devices de Sufjan Stevens
> 
> La canción aparece en el soundtrack de Call me by your name ¿Ya la vieron? Si no la han visto, veanla, es, probablemente, de las películas más hermosas que he visto en mi renegada vida. Preciosa, de verdad. Se las recomiendo ampliamente.
> 
> No debería decir esto, pero la canción es un spoiler del tamaño del mundo, pero también es hermosa.
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	20. Cliché

"Será divertido, Steve" había dicho Natasha. Desde que volví a Nueva York no había dejado de invitarme a lugares con el único propósito de conseguirme alguna cita. Pero, al parecer, su técnica estaba equivocada, ya que con ella a mi lado, no había manera de que pensaran que no teníamos alguna especie de relación. "Será divertido, Steve" había dicho, y yo, aunque lo dudaba, acepté ir.

El lugar era un bar a media luz, moderno y a la vez extravagante. Las personas ahí tenían un evidente estatus económico diferente al mío, incluso diferente al de Natasha, nada más entrar, imaginé el exorbitante valor de uno de los tragos que vendían.

—Te presentaré a mis amigos—dijo Natasha.

Vestía un vestido negro con dorado, lo suficientemente entallado como para dejar muy poco a la imaginación, eso, sin contar con un tremendo escote en la espalda que dejaba ver el pequeño tatuaje que tiene muy cerca del coxis. Bueno, así es mi amiga, tan diferente a mí, tan atrevida y sensual. Es puro fuego. 

—¿Quién cumple años?—pregunté al tanteo , sin saber, ni siquiera, a qué se debía la reunión; de haberlo sabido, tal vez, hubiera usado otra ropa.

—Ya lo verás.

Así que, sí era un cumpleaños.

Caminamos entre las mesas, hasta un privado.

—¡Tony!—Natasha levantó el brazo.

Entonces, volteaste. Traje pulcro y elegante; al parecer el tema era el dorado, porque de ese color era tu corbata, las mancuernillas de tu saco, parte del armazón de tus lentes semi oscuros. Y nos dirigiste una sonrisa de un millón de dólares.

—Te presentó a mi mejor amigo, Steve. Acaba de llegar de Italia.

Me miraste a los ojos, y quise desaparecer. Me pregunté por qué demonios, Natasha, no me dijo de qué trataba el festejo. Definitivamente desentonaba con todos ahí, demasiado deportivo para la ocasión. Y tú, de alguna manera, incluso ante la luz mohosa de las lámparas, lucías increíble.

Yo no era creyente del amor a primera vista. Pero algo me dijo que estaba a punto de caer en un remolino interminable. No quería enamorarme, no. Pero di un paso más. Miré hacia el suelo jurando matar a Natasha. Te tendí mi mano. Tú también diste un paso hacia adelante e inclinaste el rostro hacia un lado. Con mirada curiosa, me miraste. Sentí algo dentro de mí. "¡Creo que estoy muriendo!" Pensé cuando tu mano estrechó la mía. Pero sólo me estaba dando cuenta de que era demasiado tarde para mí.

—Hey—dijiste.

—Hola—no pude decir nada más. No había más palabras, que mal.

La noche transcurrió tranquila, los tragos iban y venían. Todo corría por tu cuenta, así que nadie se limitaba. Nadie objetaba lo que proponías. Todos reían ante lo que decías. Realmente quiero saber más de ti, pensé mientras, despojado de tus lentes, esgrimías una amplia sonrisa triunfadora tras tus cartas de póker, probablemente el tercer juego que tenías en las manos. Yo sólo te miré fijamente sin darme cuenta. Me descubriste, y sonreíste, atendiste tu juego, sólo brevemente, y miraste de vuelta. Se sintió como un enorme torbellino emocional. Casi creí que lo habías hecho a propósito, que habías coqueteado conmigo. Pero eso, no era posible.

***

En el café frente mi estudio, te volví a ver. Estabas ahí revisando tu Tablet, con una taza de café sobre la mesa y una dona de glaseado rosado con una evidente mordida en media luna. No quería molestarte, así que fingí que no te había visto, ordené lo mío y esperé a que se dieran prisa.

—Nos volvemos a encontrar—dijiste, te sentí tan cerca, te habías levantado de tu mesa sólo para ir por una servilleta a la barra, donde me atrapaste.

Te sonreí nervioso, me hiciste sonrojar.

—Compartamos la mesa—propusiste—Estoy solo, ¿y tú?

—También.

Y empezamos a hablar.

"¿Qué hacías en Italia?" "¿Qué dibujas?" "¿Eres pintor?" "¿Me harías un retrato?" "Todos los Stark tienen sus retratos en la compañía, me parecía absurdo y pasado de moda, pero ahora, creo que es buena idea."

Tan encantador, y divertido. ¿Qué opciones me dejabas? Con cada palabra, comencé a enamorarme más y más de ti.

***

Se hizo costumbre, un día sí, dos no, encontrarnos ahí. Me hiciste reír. Me enseñaste cosas que no tenía en el horizonte. Me moviste el mundo. Nadie podía competir contigo. Nadie. Me parecía muy bueno como para ser verdad.

—¿Me pintarás? Di que sí. Soy muy sexy como para no ser inmortalizado al óleo.

—Si eso quieres...

—Eso quiero... pero más te vale hacerme justicia.

—Eso será muy difícil.

Sonreíste, casi creí ver que te sonrojabas. Desviaste la vista y acariciaste distraídamente tu barba. Y yo pensaba, una y otra vez, a lo largo del día; mientras trabajaba, o cuando preparaba un café en mi casa; cuando una tienda de donas se atravesaba en mi camino; cuando las horas se oscurecían, y recordaba tus palabras; cuando alguna canción te dibujaba; cuando me reía solo al recordar uno de tus chistes... pensaba que quería estar contigo y sólo contigo.

***

Fui a tu casa para comenzar el retrato. El mayordomo me guió por esa mansión de dimensiones y arquitectura impresionantes. Me llegó la dura sensación. Eras mucho para mí. Estabas muy lejos de mí. Yo sólo soy un artista que vive de lo que pinta. Tú eres un impresionante hombre de negocios y de ciencia. Mundos diferentes. Vaya cliché. Un simple cliché, hecho para no funcionar.

Me esperabas en tu habitación. Tu bata de seda rojiza, la chimenea prendida y las cortinas semi corridas.

—Hey—dijiste

—Hola— dije yo—¿Qué tal tú día?

Se te dibujó una sonrisa, que jamás habría salido de mi pincel.

—Mejor, ahora.

¡Me hizo el día! Olvidé lo que éramos, y por lo que no seríamos. Olvidé el cliché que nos atrapaba.

***

El retrato estaba a medio hacer en mi estudio. Me tardé tanto detallando tus ojos, que para no aburrirte y mantenerte posando, me lo llevé. No quería enamorarme, pero incluso así, en el lienzo, miré tu cara y esos ojos me atrajeron. Una vez más, comprobé lo insólito, lo doloroso. Era muy tarde para mí.

***

Tenías una copa en la mano cuando te entregué el retrato terminado. No sé por qué, pero te paraste frente a él y te echaste a llorar. Pensé que había hecho algo mal. Me disculpé contigo, te pregunté que querías que cambiara. No tenías que pagarlo, si no te gustaba. Pero negaste una y otra vez, y te sentaste en la alfombra. ¿Qué opción me dejabas? Me senté a tu lado.

—Lo siento, Tony, si quieres puedo volver a hacerlo. Me lo llevaré.

—No, no es eso.

—¿Qué es?

Tardaste en decírmelo.

—Se me acabaron las excusas—murmuraste.

—¿Las excusas para qué?

No me quisiste decir. Te levantaste y volviste a ver el retrato.

—Me has hecho más hermoso de lo que en verdad soy.

—Eso es imposible—te dije—. No es ni la mitad de lo lindo que eres.

Pareció que lo que dije no te gustó. Me disculpe.

—Si vuelves a decir "lo siento", te golpearé—dijiste.

Me reí, y tú te relajaste.

—¿Por qué hacerlo así?

—¿Hacerlo cómo?

—Como si me amaras.

—Porque lo hago.

No me contestaste. Escapaste. Me dejaste en tu habitación, con la siempre encendida chimenea y las siempre cortinas a medio cerrar. No supe que hacer. No debí decirlo, pensé. Y sé que dijiste que no querías que me disculpara de nuevo, pero, otra vez, ¿qué opción me dejabas?

***

—Hey —dijiste cuando me viste asomar la cabeza.

—Hola —te dije—. El mayordomo me dijo que estabas aquí. ¿Qué es? ¿Tu taller?

—Sí.

Lo estuve pensando. Había algo ahí, que no había notado. Tus visitas al café frente a mi estudio... siempre te quedó muy lejos de las oficinas centrales de tu empresa, lejos de tu casa también; eres muy rico y famoso como para deambular por esas calles. El retrato en el que insististe tanto... y si repaso nuestras conversaciones, nuestros momentos juntos... hicimos click como legos, como el click de los zapatos de tap. Y lo vuelvo a pensar mientras de te veo.

—Tony...

—No quiero que te lo lleves.

—¿Qué?

—El retrato.

—Está bien, pero respóndeme algo.

—¿Qué?

—Tengo que saber, ¿te sientes de la misma manera?

Silencio. Puedo aceptar el no. Estoy preparado para ello. Eso no cambia nada. Seguiré pensando que eres lindo.

—Sí, lo hago—dices—, pero tenía miedo de lo que pudieras decir...

Y pienso que seguimos siendo un cliché. Me quieres, te quiero, pero ninguno es capaz de decirlo. Un cliché, uno pequeño y tonto. Pero está bien.

—¿De qué tienes miedo ahora?—te pregunto.

Dejas el desarmador en la mesa. Me miras. Suspiras. Tu voz suena nerviosa.

—De lo mucho que te amo—respondes.

Di un paso más cerca de ti. Y tú diste un paso hacia adelante e inclinaste la cabeza. Te besé. Era muy bueno como para ser verdad. No quería enamorarme, pero era muy tarde.

Desde el primer momento, fuiste todo para mí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Sigo en modo song fic. 
> 
> En esta ocasión es Cliché de Mxmtoon
> 
> (la traducción puede variar un poquito) 
> 
> Me parece que escribiré el punto de vista de Tony... pues porque se me antoja 
> 
> XD
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	21. Cliché II

"Sé que te gustará, Tony" Había dicho Natasha. Yo me reí en su cara, pero ella me sonrió enigmáticamente, como quién tiene un as bajo la manga o las cuerdas del destino anudadas en la punta de sus dedos. No pude adivinar qué clase de planes anidaban en su mente de telaraña, pero se acercaba mi cumpleaños y si era alguna insospechada mala treta, podría huir fácilmente. "Sé que te gustará, Tony" había dicho, y yo, aunque lo dudaba, le dije que estaba bien.

Elegí un bar del centro, prácticamente recién inaugurado. Llegué un poco tarde, para darme a desear lo suficiente. Mis amigos ya estaban ahí, y todos, como les había pedido, llevaban motivos dorados en su vestimenta. Me gusta el dorado, no había nada más de fondo que eso.

No había llegado Natasha, y por un lado, me alegré. No quería tener que soportar a su, probablemente, amiguita tonta, tal vez, con un cuerpo de infarto, pero nada más. Pero, por el otro lado, la espera, me estaba poniendo nervioso, ¿y si esa persona, que según me gustaría, era un adefesio mal hecho?

—¡Tony!

Ahí estaba, escuché su voz resonando en mi cerebro. Me giré procurando parecer desinteresado. Mi amiga llevaba un seductor vestido negro con dorado, se veía radiante; pero me alarmó su sonrisa felina.

—Te presentó a mi mejor amigo, Steve—me dijo ella—Acaba de llegar de Italia.

Entonces vi tu cara. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡¿Pero de donde te sacó Natasha?! ¡¿Por qué te escondió por tanto tiempo?! Estabas ahí, justo como eres: tranquilo, casual. Vestías de azul, playera, chaqueta, vaqueros y zapatos tenis. Natasha había olvidado darte el código de vestimenta. Me miraste a los ojos y quise desaparecer. Que color de ojos tan intrigante, tan zarco y vibrante, incluso con esa luz lagañosa que proyectaban las lámparas del bar, era tan claro.

El amor a primera vista, me recordé, no existe. Sin decir nada, diste un paso hacia adelante. Yo no quería, tenía la sensación de estar cayendo en un pozo sin fondo. Pero di un paso hacia adelante. Me tendiste tu mano y con mirada curiosa, me miraste. Estreché tu mano, el contacto fue tibio, tu mano era firme, férrea. Sentí algo dentro de mí. Sentí que estaba muerto. Me habías matado... mi antiguo yo. Era muy tarde para mí.

—Hey—dije a falta de palabras, a falta de aliento, ¿qué clase de demonio tenía frente a mí?

—Hola—respondiste con tranquilidad abrumadora.

"¿Cómo dices que te llamas? Realmente me gustaría saber de ti" pensé, pero no dije más, y tú tampoco, que mal.

Quise lucirme esa noche, fui más estridente, más bromista e ingenioso. Todos reían y me secundaban contagiados por mi entusiasmo. Todos, excepto tú. Permaneciste al margen de mis ocurrencias, tomando, platicando con otras personas y bailando. Te miré furtivamente mientras guiabas a Natasha. Pensé que tenías el porte de un caballero de antaño.

Yo jugaba cartas cuando me pareció sentir tu mirada. Volteé y me di cuenta que no habías necesitado vestir nada dorado, el dorado era inherente a ti. Sonreí y tuve que volver a mirarte, quería decirte que el mejor dorado de la noche brillaba en tu cabello. No quería enamorarme. Pero me di cuenta en ese pensamiento que ya era tarde para escapar. 

***

Perseguí a Natasha por dos días enteros. Sólo quería saber dónde podía verte de nuevo. Aquella mujer cruel me hizo sufrir, cobrándose la burla que le hice cuando me dijo que me gustarías. Al final, sin embargo, se compadeció de mí y me dijo dónde podía verte sin que sospecharas que a eso había ido.

Gaste dos días en aquel café, esperando toparme contigo. Al tercero, apareciste. No te vi al principio y supuse que tú tampoco me habías visto, tal vez, ni siquiera me recordabas. Estabas de pie en la barra, esperando tu café. Trague saliva y me acerque a ti bajo el pretexto de necesitar una servilleta.

—Hey—te dije.

—Hola—dijiste tú y me sonreíste.

Una vez más, ¡Me estaba muriendo!

—Compartamos la mesa—te propuse—Estoy solo, ¿y tú?

—También—dijiste y te sentaste junto a mí.

Empezamos a hablar.

Eras tan gentil, tan elocuente. Eras tan encantador que me hiciste perder la cabeza. Nadie podía competir contigo. Nadie más había sido capaz de lo que tú. Con cada palabra, me fui enamorando más y más de ti. Nunca me había pasado. Quería estar contigo, y sólo contigo. Así que empecé a maquinar la manera de poder hacerlo.

—¿Me pintarás? Di que sí. Soy demasiado sexy como para no ser inmortalizado al óleo.

—Si eso quieres...

—Eso quiero... pero más te vale hacerme justicia.

—Eso será muy difícil.

Me hiciste sonrojar con tus palabras descuidadas, casi, pude creer que me coqueteabas. No creo que hayas notado mi sonrojo; en ese momento, la mesera te trajo la cuenta, la miraste y ella te sonrió. Comprendí lo lejos que estabas de mí.

Era todo un absurdo cliché. Tú y yo éramos un cliché. Jamás te fijarías en mí, ¿por qué lo harías? Podías tener a la chica que quisieras. Un simple cliché, hecho para no funcionar. 

***

Pensé, inútilmente que podría estar bien con tu amistad; que podía retenerte un poco mientras me pintabas. Y en el fondo, también, deseaba cambiar las cosas, deseaba despertar algo en ti y, sin ser del todo consciente, fabrique mi escenario.

—Hey—te dije cuando entraste a mi habitación.

Te recibí con mi bata roja, según yo, la más sexy de mis batas. La chimenea encendida, las cortinas entre cerradas, un ambiente íntimo. Un cliché más.

—Hola— dijiste tú y añadiste casualmente—¿Qué tal tú día?

Te miré, la ansiedad se fue, esa clase de calma viene contigo. Te sonreí.

—Mejor, ahora.

También sonreíste y te preparaste para trabajar. Y mientras tanto, yo sólo podía pensar que parecía muy bueno como para ser verdad.

Me senté frente a ti, parecías listo, me miraste para ver si yo lo estaba para posar.

Ingenuamente pensé que podía controlar mis sentimientos, pero levanté la mirada hacia tu rostro y esos ojos me atrajeron. Era de verdad, de verdad, demasiado tarde para mí. 

***

Tardaste en volver. Y lo hiciste con el retrato terminado. Yo estaba nervioso, así que me serví una copa. Descubriste la pintura y me observé en ella. Dicen que los artistas dejan algo de sí mismos en sus obras. Y tenía que ser así, porque era muy hermosa. Curiosamente, cuando preste atención a mis ojos en el lienzo, no me vi a mí, te vi a ti reflejado en ellos. Una ilusión, tal vez. Pero no pude evitar la desesperanza. Terminado el cuadro, ya no tendrías a qué venir a visitarme. Las lágrimas me traicionaron y acabé sentado en la alfombra. Entonces, te sentí a mi lado. Te disculpabas, me decías algo sobre cambiar el cuadro, sobre volverlo a hacer.

—No, no es eso—murmuré al tiempo que me limpiaba las lágrimas.

—¿Qué es?

Tardé en volver a abrir la boca, pero tú esperaste con tu mirada mágica preocupada sobre mí. Era yo quién tenía que disculparse por hacerte creer que tu trabajo estaba mal, era yo el cruel, el incapaz de decirte que tenía mucho miedo. El que era incapaz de aceptar su propia vulnerabilidad.

—Se me acabaron las excusas—murmuré un poco de la verdad.

—¿Las excusas para qué?

No te lo iba a decir. ¿Cómo te decía que el cuadro era un pretexto para verte? ¿Cómo decirte que mi mente ya no tenía ideas para negar lo que sentía?

Me levanté y volví a mirarme en el cuadro. Estaba tan bien hecho, tan detallado, pero la vez no se sentía como yo.

—Me has hecho más hermoso de lo que en verdad soy—dije.

—Eso es imposible. No es ni la mitad de lo lindo que eres.

Tus palabras me tensaron, fueron como una inyección de adrenalina en mi corazón. Yo te parecía lindo. ¡Yo! Estaba feliz, pero no sabía cómo decírtelo. Mal interpretaste mi silencio, y te disculpaste de nuevo.

—Si vuelves a decir "lo siento", te golpearé—te dije.

Tú reíste y me contagiaste. Ese es el efecto que tienes sobre mí.

—¿Por qué hacerlo así?—pregunté. Sentía que ese de ahí seguía sin ser yo: el sarcástico y malvado Tony. Era como si el pintor plasmara su visión de mí. Una versión cálida, amable y sumamente atractiva. Pero yo sabía que no era posible que me vieras de la misma manera que yo te veía a ti.

—¿Hacerlo cómo?—preguntaste confundido, con el ceño fruncido. No te lo diré pero me gustan las arrugas que marcan brevemente tu frente.

—Como si me amaras—solté con mi pulso en los oídos.

—Porque lo hago.

Te miré sorprendido. No supe que hacer. Sólo atiné a huir de ti, y de tus palabras que no podían ser verdad. 

***

Escuché los pasos acercándose, mi corazón latió desenfrenado como si presintiera algo. Y entonces, apareciste bajo el marco de la puerta.

—Hey—atiné a decir.

—Hola —dijiste y luego, explicaste—: El mayordomo me dijo que estabas aquí. ¿Qué es? ¿Tu taller?

—Sí.

Tenía la garganta seca. Pero mientras te veía sentía de nuevo un torbellino emocional azotarme contra la pared más cercana.

—Tony...

—No te lo lleves.

No quería que te llevaras lo único que tenía de ti. Esa maravillosa ilusión de que me amabas...

—¿Qué?

—El retrato—contesté de inmediato.

—Está bien, pero respóndeme algo.

—¿Qué?

—Tengo que saber, ¿te sientes de la misma manera?

Silencio. "De la misma manera". Entonces, ¿no venías a arrepentirte de tus palabras? Venías a confirmarlas. Y yo haciéndome ideas en la cabeza. Sentir amor, ser incapaz de expresarlo y estar a punto de perderlo. Un cliché. Un tonto y pequeño cliché nos separaba. Pero está bien.

—Sí, lo hago—te digo—, pero tenía miedo de lo que pudieras decir...

—¿De qué tienes miedo ahora?—me preguntas.

Y yo me pregunto de nuevo, qué clase de demonio encantador eres. Dejo el desarmador sobre la mesa, me giro para mirarte. Suspiro. Estoy temblando.

—De lo mucho que te amo—respondo.

Diste un paso hacia adelante. Yo me resistí un poco, pero di un paso más cerca de ti e incliné la cabeza. Me besaste. Me abrazaste. Era muy bueno como para ser verdad. No quería enamorarme, pero ya era muy tarde para mí.

Desde el primer momento, te quería para siempre en mi vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. 
> 
> Es la misma canción que el anterior capítulo. 
> 
> Y nada, ¡nos estamos leyendo!


	22. Kiss me, I'm Irish

Cuando Tony bajó a desayunar aquella mañana, nunca esperó encontrarse con un extraño desfile en la cocina.

Primero fue Pepper. La pelirroja lo había levantado de la cama con un grito que le retumbó en los tímpanos, y lo empujó del colchón hasta tirarlo al suelo.

—¡¿Qué rayos, Pepper?!—Tony levantó la vista hacia su mesa de noche y alcanzó a ver la hora en su reloj digital—Son las nueve de la mañana—se quejó e hizo cuenta mental de las horas que llevaba durmiendo: apenas cuatro, ni siquiera había alcanzado a tener un sueño digno.

—Necesito la propuesta, Tony—Pepper rodeó la cama hasta él y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse—. Prometiste que la tendrías para hoy y la junta es unas horas.

Tony bostezó, se acomodó el pantalón pijama y, rascándose la nuca, salió de su habitación.

—¿Me escuchaste?—le espetó Pepper yendo tras él.

Tony asintió, pero murmuró que necesitaba un café.

—¿La hiciste, cierto?—insistió Pepper, mientras seguía al castaño por las escaleras camino a la cocina.

—Sí, Pepper, sí—Tony se talló los ojos, tenía mucho sueño.

—Sólo dime dónde está.

—Amh—Tony cruzó la sala—, necesito café...

Abrió la puerta de la cocina, adentro sólo estaba Steve. El capitán estaba sentado en la isla con el periódico y el desayuno sobre la mesa.

—Cap—dijo el castaño a modo de saludo—, dime que pusiste café.

—Buenos días, Tony—Steve levantó la vista de su lectura, le sorprendió ver al billonario levantado tan temprano, pero cuando vio a Pepper detrás de él, entendió todo—. Sí, ahí está. Hola, Pepper.

—Buenos días, Steve.

Tony corrió, casi voló, a la cafetera. Se sirvió una taza de café, tomó un sorbo y se sintió mejor.

—Lo deje sobre el escritorio en el despacho, Pep—dijo retomando la conversación con la pelirroja.

—Bien, voy por él.

Entonces pasó lo increíble. Pepper rodeó la isla hasta llegar a Steve, apoyó una mano en el hombro de éste y cuando él levantó la vista hacia ella, lo besó. Sí, lo besó. Un beso breve pero que paralizó cada musculo en Tony, porque fue un beso en los labios.

—Que tengas un buen día, Steve—dijo Pepper sonriéndole y luego, levantó la vista hacia un atónito Tony—. Recuerda que mañana tenemos junta.

Steve le sonrió y la despidió con un gesto de su mano, y ella, sin más, se fue. Tony estaba boquiabierto. Steve siguió desayunando como si nada. 

—¡¿Qué cara...?!—Balbuceó, Tony, cuando logró poner su mandíbula en su lugar.— ¡¿Qué fue eso?!

Steve volteó hacia él y tragó el bocado que tenía en la boca. Estaba muy tranquilo, demasiado para el gusto de Tony.

—Ah, eso es...

—¡Buenos días!—Clint cruzó la puerta de la cocina—¿Ya están peleando tan temprano?

—No estamos...—empezó Steve.

—¡Pepper lo besó!—acusó Tony.

Clint, que en ese momento tenía la cabeza metida en el refrigerador en busca de las sobras de la cena, respondió: —¿Y qué? Ya no tienes nada con ella ¿o sí? Puede andar con el cap si quiere.

—¿Qué?

—No estamos saliendo—señaló Steve.

Clint encontró el estofado y lo puso en el microondas. Los miró como si realmente el asunto no le importara, pero cuando sonó la alarma del microondas y sacó su comida de éste, se convirtió en el segundo. Sí, se acercó a Steve y aunque no lo besó como Pepper, si le dejó un somero beso en la mejilla.

—Buen día, cap—dijo y sin hacer caso a la expresión de Tony, salió de la cocina felizmente.

Steve, por segunda vez, sonrió, al mismo tiempo meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Capsicle.

—¿Sí?

—¡Buenos días, Tony, Capitán!—Bruce entró a la cocina y al igual que Tony buscó un poco de café—¿Están solos?

—¡Brucie!—Tony lo sujetó del hombro—Pepper y Legolas besaron al capscicle.

Bruce lo miró ceñudo primero, pero su expresión cambió de inmediato y sonrió.

—Oh, es verdad—cargó con su taza y besó a Steve en la mejilla contraria a la que besó Clint—. Pasala bien, capitán.

Así se convirtió en el tercero, acumuló más dudas en la mente adormilada de Tony, y después, con su taza de café en las manos y sin nada más que agregar, se fue.

—¡Capscicle!

Steve volteó a ver a Tony.

—¿Es tu cumpleaños?

—No, Tony, mi cumpleaños es en Julio, pensé que lo sabías.

—Sí, por eso, ¿qué demo...?

—Hey, chicos.

Natasha Romanoff entró a la cocina junto con su ahora amante-novio-loquesea- Barnes. Ambos llevaban ropa deportiva, así que era evidente que irían a trotar. Bucky atravesó la cocina directo al refrigerador y sacó de éste dos botellas de agua. Mientras él hacia eso, la pelirroja caminó directo a Steve, le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos, para obligarlo a mirarle, y le plantó tremendo beso en la boca.

Tony, una vez más, sintió que le dolía la mandíbula. Esa mujer no tenía reparo, ni porque el mapache aquel estaba detrás de ella.

—Nat...—Steve hizo un intentó por no reír.

—Feliz día, mi fósil favorito.

—Creí que yo era tu fósil favorito—dijo Bucky pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de la chica.

—Steve tiene derechos de antigüedad en mi corazón—Natasha rió, y sujetó su botella de agua.

Bucky rodó los ojos y miró a su amigo.

—Como sea—dijo—. Feliz día, punk.

Y ahí, enfrente de Natasha y de Tony, el ex soldado del invierno, también, besó a Steve brevemente, pero al igual que su novia, en los labios.

Steve sacudió la cabeza y rió; la pareja le sonrió y dio media vuelta, dispuestos a realizar su rutina de ejercicio matutina, y se despidieron de Tony agitando sus manos.

Tony ya no podía más con eso. Esos habían sido la cuarta y el quinto. Pero esos dos últimos besos, el último en particular, le habían llenado el saco de piedritas. Algo le quemaba por dentro, una especie de celos mercenarios lo carcomían. Ya no estaba perplejo, ni sorprendido, estaba furioso.

—¡¿Por qué carambas, te dejas besar por todo el mundo?!—casi vociferó y golpeó con su taza la mesa de la isla, salpicando café por todos lados.

Steve lo miró descolocado. Tony pensó que esta vez no se dejaría atrapar por esos ojos bonitos.

—¡Habla, maldita sea! ¡¿Duermes con todos ellos?!

—¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?!—Steve lo miró como si estuviera loco y se levantó del banco.

—¡¿Entonces por qué demonios te besan todos?!

—Eso es porque hoy...

—¡AMIGO ROGERS!

Thor hizo estremecer la cocina. Salvó la distancia entre él y Steve, y antes de que éste o Tony lo impidieran, también, le plantó un sonoro beso. No era raro que Thor saludara con un beso, pero ese beso había sido exagerado y había incluido abrazo apretado.

—Me lo dijeron—dijo el asgardiano— ¡Mis enhorabuenas!

—Gracias, Thor...

Thor palmeó la espalda de Steve, antes de saquear la nevera; y retirarse muy quitado de la pena, convirtiéndose en el sexto.

—¡Capscicle!—Tony estaba que se lo llevaba el carajo.

No le gustaba, no le gustaba nada que todo el mundo se sintiera con la libertad de besar al capitán. Era casi como una afrenta, porque lo peor del caso es que lo hacían frente a él... bueno, no era como si él tuviera algún derecho sobre los besos que podía o no recibir Steve, pero...

—Tony, buenos días—Rhodey entró a la cocina—. Capitán.

Steve cabeceó para saludarlo.

—Tony, dejé el traje en tu taller para los ajustes que me dijiste.

Tony asintió, pero él tenía su atención en el capitán, quien, aparentemente, había perdido el apetito y recogía sus platos sin terminar de la mesa. Rhodey se dio cuenta de la mirada asesina.

—¿Tony? ¿Estás peleando con él de nuevo?—le preguntó en tono confidente.

—Es que... Rhodes... lo besaron

—¿Y? ¿Por qué te molesta?

Tony frunció el ceño. Sí, ¿por qué le molestaba? ¿Por qué debía importarle que lo besaran una, dos, tres, cuatrocientas personas?

—Todos lo han hecho.

—Es obvio.

—¿Obvio?

—Tengo que irme, Tony—Rhodes revisó su reloj—. Te veo luego.

Dio media vuelta, pero antes de irse se convirtió en el séptimo. Se acercó a Steve, le tendió la mano para despedirse y antes de dirigirse a la puerta de la cocina le besó someramente en la mejilla.

—Traidor—masculló Tony, mientras miraba a su amigo salir—, no te voy a arreglar nada.

—Tony—la voz de Steve lo sacó de sus planes macabros con el traje de su amigo.

—¿Qué quieres, zorrogers?

Steve frunció el ceño, parecía dudar entre gritarle, darle un puñetazo o echarse a reír.

—¿Por qué estás tan enfadado?—dijo en cambio.

—¿Todavía me lo preguntas?

Y sólo porque faltaban, entró otra pareja: Vision y Wanda atravesaron la cocina riendo. Los saludaron y después, comenzaron a sacar ingredientes de las alacenas; ellos solían preparase la comida juntos.

—¿Ya desayunaste, Steve?

—Sí, Wanda, gracias.

—Nos ganaste—la castaña le sonrió ampliamente.

Steve le sonrió de vuelta. Wanda tiró del brazo de Vision, quien se colocó del otro lado de Steve. Y luego, ambos, al mismo tiempo, besaron las mejillas de Steve.

—Feliz día, Capitán—dijo el androide.

—Gracias—dijo éste.

Octavo y noveno beso para Steve, era más de lo que Tony podía soportar. Sin decir nada, pero notablemente furioso, salió de la cocina. Tan molesto estaba, que hasta olvidó su taza de café a la que sólo le había dado el sorbo inicial.

Habría pateado gatos, si no le gustaran tanto. En su defecto, pensó mientras subía corriendo las escaleras hasta su habitación, patearía sus muñecos de peluche secretos del Capitán América e incineraría sus posters, sin importarle que muchos fueran de colección y valieran varios miles de dólares. Dio un portazo al entrar a su habitación. Y después, siguió pensando que echaría a toda esa bola de zánganos que vivían a sus costillas en la torre; todos esos que se habían atrevido a besar a Steve en sus narices, como si él estuviera pintando.

Escuchó que tocaban a su puerta, pero lo ignoró.

Pateó la caja de su cama y se dobló el dedo pulgar.

—¡Maldita sea!—gritó y se sentó en la alfombra para sobarse su dedo adolorido.

—¿Tony, estás bien?

Era Steve.

—¡Vete!

—Tony...

—¡Vete, carajo!

Sí, como si darle órdenes al Capitán América fuera posible. Tony oyó que su puerta crujía, para después, abrirse con violencia de par en par.

—¡Maldita sea, Steve!

—¿Qué tienes?

—¡Tengo una maldita puerta que arreglar, idiota!

Steve lo tomó por debajo de las axilas, lo levantó del suelo, y sentó en el colchón.

—¿Qué te pasó?

—Nada que te importe.

—Tony...—Steve suspiró—¿Por qué estás molesto?

—¡Porque te besa todo mundo!

—¿Y eso por qué te molesta?

Tony sintió como si lo apuñalaran en el pecho. Steve y él... no eran nada. Nada más que compañeros, amigos... ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado? ¿Por qué estaba tan... celoso?

—Ti... tienes razón—Tony intentó apartar a Steve, quien se había arrodillado frente a él en la alfombra y le sujetaba de ambos brazos, como si así pudiera evitar que escapara—. No, no me molesta, pero es que... es que... el guapo y sexy aquí, soy yo—bromeó o eso intentó.

—Lo sé—contestó Steve y Tony volvió a sentir una puñalada en el pecho, pero de otra naturaleza, una que le aceleraba el corazón. ¿Steve pensaba que era guapo y sexy? —No es por eso que me besaron.

—¿En...entonces?

—Me besaron porque hoy es el día de San Patricio, Tony. ¿Recuerdas el dicho?

El castaño frunció el ceño.

—Tú no eres irlandés—dijo.

—Técnicamente no—contestó Steve—. Pero soy primera generación.

—¿En serio?

Steve rió suavemente—Para alguien que tiene un montón de basura del Capitán América en un cuarto secreto, me sorprende que no haya leído una biografía de éste.

—¿Cómo sabes que tengo un cuarto con cosas tuyas?

El capitán volvió a reír y se encogió de hombros. Tony infló las mejillas y bufó.

—Pues te ahorraron el pedir los besos ¿no?—regresó a la conversación.

—Eso parece. Honestamente no lo esperaba. Tenía planeado pedírselo a alguien, pero ahora no creo que quiera besarme... está molesto conmigo.

Tony tragó saliva, era el momento de correr, pero estaba atrapado y sin voluntad para escapar.

—Tony... —Steve le acunó el rostro y le acarició las mejillas.

—No me mires así Rogers...

—¿Así cómo?

—Como si quisieras que te besara.

—Es bueno que sepas leer mis ojos.

Tony sonrió y sin decir más, lo besó suave y brevemente en los labios. Steve hizo un mohín cuando se apartó.

—Cállate, Rogers. Así fue el primero—Tony le giró el rostro y le besó en la mejilla—; así el segundo.

Steve rió.

—¿Qué haces?

—Cállate, Rogers, me faltan siete besos que borrar. Y cuando lo haga, sólo el décimo contará. Sólo el mío existirá. Y ya nadie podrá besarte ¿me oyes?—Tony tiró de la oreja del rubio suavemente—No puedes permitir que te besen de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

***

Peter encontró a los vengadores apiñados a un costado de la habitación de Tony.

—¿Qué hacen?

—Shhh—respondieron todos.

—Estamos escuchando—explicó Bruce en voz baja.

—¿Funcionó?

Todos asintieron.

—Se acabó esa maldita tensión sexual que nos ponía incómodos—dijo Clint.

Todos asintieron de nuevo.

—Les dije—Peter sonrió—, papá y mamá sólo necesitaban un empujoncito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Fue el día de San Patricio, Steve es descendiente de irlandeses, así que...
> 
> ¡quería que todos lo besaran! Esa es la verdad jajaja XD 
> 
> Pero, claro, el único beso que cuenta es el de Tony. 
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	23. Quiero perderme contigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adv. Universo 3490. Con mi adorada Natasha Stark y su por siempre suculento marido. Sigue siendo stony.

¿Recuerdas cuando encendiste la llama? De pie, en el medio de un montón de gente, y fue imposible no verte. Vestido rojo, tacones dorados. Una reina en medio de la pista. Tu cabello caía por tu espalda descubierta, como una cascada suave de hilos de caramelo. Piel de terciopelo, sonrisa de cereza, ojos de avellana. No podía dejar de mirarte.

Era la fiesta de cumpleaños de alguien pero ya no recuerdo de quién. Un amigo o amiga en común. Sí, creo que fue de ella. Natasha Romanoff te trajo hasta mí. "Te presento a mi socia" dijo, creo, no le puse mucha atención, esa la tenías toda tú, tu gesto risueño. "¿A qué no sabes cómo se llama?" Continuó ella mientras, también, tú me mirabas. "Dile cómo te llamas" te pidió y comenzó a reír por anticipado. Entonces me dijiste tu nombre: "Natasha" pronunciaste y reíste también. Dos Natashas, decenas de mujeres, miles de personas, pero tú eras una en un millón.

Pensé que quería escapar, pero contigo. Me guardé las palabras para mí: Quiero perderme contigo, es lo único que quiero hacer; quiero volverme loco contigo, así que ven aquí ; y en su lugar te invite a bailar.

Me tendiste tu mano como una princesa que espera el honor que merece; besé su dorso sin pensarlo, casi como un reflejo, el saludo olvidado de antaño. Estoy seguro de que te reíste de mí, pero aun así, me dejaste guiarte a la pista. Me miraste con coquetería, aguantando la sonrisa que tensaba la comisura de tus labios. Rodeé tu cintura y el baile comenzó suave y acompasado. Un vals en el que giramos en la pista, como llevados por las olas. Me miraste todo el tiempo, y yo todo el tiempo te miré, sonriendo bobaliconamente, imaginando el sabor de tu labial y la suavidad de tus labios. No me soltaste, no te solté. Bailamos toda la noche. Todos los bailes, hasta los que no conocía. Bebimos champagne y whisky; y corrimos a los balcones a ver las estrellas y le cantamos a la luna. A dónde quisieras ir, iba yo, pegado a tus talones, riendo al compás te tu risa, sujetándome a tu mano y entrelazando mis dedos con los tuyos, incapaz de dejarte ir. Nos besamos bajo el mantel de la mesa y tiramos el pastel sobre ésta. Huimos de la otra Natasha con la risa imperecedera y el corazón vibrante.

Caminamos en el sereno de la noche. Tus tacones se bamboleaban en tus dedos, mientras tus pies se deslizaban por la acera casi sin tocarla, al menos, eso me pareció. Amabas la noche, amabas las cosas que se extendían más allá de lo posible. Comenzó a llover pero no cambiamos el ritmo de nuestros pasos. Me hablaste de ti, te hable de mí. Éramos diferentes en muchas cosas, pero por alguna razón, mientras te acompañaba de regreso a casa bajo la lluvia, hablamos el mismo idioma.

Cuando la lluvia arreció te cubrí con mi saco, pero el improvisado paraguas pronto sirvió para nada, esta vez, sí corrimos. Mi casa estaba más cerca. Nos besamos de nuevo frente al puerta, empapados hasta los huesos. No lo resistí y te acorrale contra la puerta. "Quédate" pedí y no necesité hacerlo de nuevo, me arrebataste las llaves y te abriste camino a mi hogar. Entraste en él adueñándote de todo.

La puerta se cerró tras de mí con estruendo. Tiraste de mi corbata y deshiciste el nudo en un segundo. Nos besamos otra vez, cuerpo contra cuerpo. El frío de la lluvia no hizo mella en nuestras pieles, que se carbonizaban lentamente. Deslice los delgados tirantes de tu vestido; ese que, mojado, se pegaba a tu cuerpo como una segunda piel, y aun así, la delgada tela parecía deshacerse bajo las yemas de mis dedos. Me abrazaste, tus largos dedos eran mariposas que se colaban por debajo de mi camisa.

Me arrodille ante ti, mi reina, y deslicé tu segunda piel hasta el piso. Acaricie tus piernas desnudas, húmedas. Tus pantorrillas torneadas y tus carnosos muslos. Te besé el vientre sólo por encima del margen del encaje de tu ropa interior y me levante, reverente, besando tu abdomen hasta llegar a tu pecho y recoger las gotas de agua que se deslizaban por el espacio entre tus senos. Te besé el cuello y la boca, y cuando te mordí el labio, pronunciaste mi nombre, al tiempo que cerrabas los ojos.

Te tome entre mis brazos y me rodeaste la cadera con tus piernas. Te desnude por completo sobre la cama. Todavía el recuerdo de tu figura recortada contra mis sabanas es nítido en mi mente. Te dibujé con mis manos, seguí tus contornos. Cubrí la redondez de tus senos con mis manos y rodeé con mi lengua tus pezones. Reíste, suspiraste y tiraste de mi pelo. Me miraste con reproche, pero sonriendo. "Quítate la ropa, también" murmuraste y tus manos viajaron de nuevo como mariposas hasta mi cinturón, y luego, al interior de la pretina. Las yemas de tus dedos estaban frías, pero lo que sentí fue el más puro fuego. Obedecí, porque tus órdenes siempre han sido decretos para mí.

Piel con piel, sin tiempo que perder. Nos recorrimos uno al otro. Nos besamos cada rincón y espacio desconocido. Me dijiste "Tómame" y me perdí entre tus pliegues. Morí entre tus piernas y ahí mismo renací. Tu cuerpo estaba húmedo, pero ya no era por la lluvia, era el fino rocío del sudor, cuando te alzaste sobre mí y me dejaste disfrutar del bamboleo de tu pecho. Sujeté tus caderas siguiendo tus movimientos, te dejé marcar el ritmo y te vi arquearte mientras palpitabas tibia a mí alrededor. Y una vez más, cambiamos de posición sobre las sabanas revueltas ya. Pedí más, pediste más. Y en medio de una vez y otra, tus besos me derretían y me moldeaban.

Perdí la cuenta. El amanecer me sorprendió. En algún momento nos venció el sueño. Me incorporé en mi cama deshecha, y te busque a mi lado; pero ya no estabas. En tu lugar, sobre la almohada, en una hoja de papel escrito con labial rojo, tu número, un beso y un "Dime: Toni", que me hizo sonreír a pesar de haberte perdido esa noche.

Los días pasaron con normalidad. No te volví a ver durante esos días, pero tú dabas vuelta en mi mente. Te mandaba mensajes bobos, y hablamos de cualquier cosa sin sentido, sin mencionar lo ocurrido, sin recordar la pasión de ese día. Me atreví y te pregunté si querías hacer algo el fin de semana siguiente. No esperaba nada. Ni un sí ni un no. Tal vez, era el único alucinado.

Entonces, mandaste tu mensaje. Dijiste: quiero perderme contigo, es lo único que quiero hacer. Quiero volverme loca contigo, así que ven aquí.

Y fui.

Salimos a cenar y luego, en tu casa, hicimos el amor en la alfombra de la sala, frente a la chimenea encendida. Al terminar, te incorporaste y miraste hacia el fuego, tu piel se coloreó de rojo y naranja. Pensé que esos colores eran tan tuyos y te miré perdidamente enamorado. Entonces, percibí que algo no estaba bien. Pregunté que pasaba.

Me lo dijiste esa noche, cuando me acerque a ti, que estabas con alguien. Te confieso que en el primer momento no supe que decir o que hacer. Nunca me gustaron esas cosas. Me sentí ofendido y dolido, pero sólo duró un segundo. Sé que hicimos algo malo, pero perderte no estaba en mis planes. "No lo quiero" dijiste, "nunca lo quise". No me importaba. Sólo quería saber: ¿me querías a mí?

"Nunca había querido alguien como te quiero ti" dijiste y es hoy, el día que aún no me explico el porqué. Pero tampoco puede importarme. Me lo explicaste a detalle, yo no lo necesitaba, tú sí. Te habías visto orillada a estar a su lado por una u otra razón, pero no había nada más que la firma en un contrato sin valor. Tus ojos buscaron los míos, lo que no podías decir me lo dijeron ellos.

Acaricié tu mejilla, te besé en los labios suavemente, y acepté lo que vendría, porque yo te amaba sin remedio. Las cosas se liaron con muchas historias. Escapar, escondernos, mentir, nada que hubiera hecho antes; nada de eso tenía sentido, pero todo tenía un motivo y eras tú. Durante ese tiempo, vivir era como dejar un arma cargada sobre la mesa, esperando lo peor. Pero no nos rendimos y entonces, conseguiste tu libertad y por consiguiente, la mía.

Así que ahora que me he perdido contigo, te encuentro. Trabajas con la camiseta negra que antes era mía, anudada a tu cintura y los shorts de mezclilla, por los que se asoman tus piernas de crema de avellana. Tan ensimismada estás que no te das cuenta que he entrado a tu taller, y sólo das un respingo cuando te abrazó por la espalda y te beso en el hombro.

"Es hora de dormir" te digo sabiendo de antemano que de nada servirá.

"Ya casi término" contestas y adivino que sonríes, a pesar de que no puedo ver tu rostro.

"Déjalo para mañana" y está vez, te besó en el cuello

"Steve..." escuchó tu risa, ahora sí. Y te giras entre mis brazos y con los tuyos me rodeas el cuello.

"Toni, es hora de ir a la cama" te digo.

"¿A la cama para qué? Me parece que alguien está en llamas" bromeas sonriendo "¿Qué quieres, Rogers? Habla claro."

Sonrío.

"Quiero perderme contigo, es lo único que quiero hacer; quiero volverme loco contigo, así que ven aquí."

Lo siguiente que sé es que me besas, que tu boca cubre la mía y que tu aroma me inunda. Te sujeto de la cadera y te levantó lo suficiente para sentarte en tu mesa de trabajo. Me besas, me apresas con tus piernas.

"No necesitamos ir a la cama" me dices con ese tono pícaro tuyo.

Pero nada más podemos hacer, escaleras arriba, escuchamos un llanto que nos reclama. Y reímos porque la interrupción es dulce. Perderse da frutos.

Ahora que me he perdido contigo, tenemos nuestro día bajo el sol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Creo que me gusta que se conozcan en fiestas... bueno es que así va la canción, que por cierto, ésta es: I wanna get lost with you de los Sterophonics
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	24. High heels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adv. 18+

Steve llegó a la torre, había tenido un día tranquilo relativamente hablando, aunque el lugar al que había tenido que ir no había sido del todo de su agrado; y es que las fiestas protocolarias le fastidiaban. Poner buena cara a los políticos y estrechar miles de manos no lo emocionaban especialmente. Prefería ir a un campo de batalla, batirse en algún duelo, pelear por una razón más importante. Esas fiestas lo cansaban más que una semana en combate y lo único que quería era llegar, darse una lucha tibia y deslizarse en sus sabanas. Un sueño reparador era todo lo que necesitaba, o eso creía.

Como decía, Steve llegó a la torre de los Avengers. Al entrar no se dio cuenta, sino hasta que dejo su motocicleta en el garaje y subió al vestíbulo, que las luces estaban apagadas y un silencio mortal se apoderaba de todos un cada uno de los pisos, lo cual era mucho decir. Pero, en realidad, parecía que no había ni un alma ahí. Lejos de inquietarse, Steve, como siempre, se disponía a actuar y en su mente ya se planteaba toda una serie de pasos para averiguar que había pasado con sus compañeros. Pero no fue necesario trazar ninguna estrategia.

En cuanto llegó al área común, ahí donde estaba una amplia sala, la luz se encendió y él detuvo sus pasos, un poco extrañado, pero no tanto, puesto que imaginó que VIERNES había notado su presencia y le facilitaba el camino hasta su habitación. Se equivocaba.

Se encendió la luz y un segundo después, sonó una progresión con notas de jazz en piano, una sencilla introducción, seguida del inconfundible sonido del saxofón, el bajo y la batería. Sin duda esa era música que bien podría gustarle, música de ancianos como solía decir Tony. Pero eso no fue ni por asomo lo que le sorprendió. No. Fue que en las escaleras que tenía su lado izquierdo, brilló una afilada aguja dorada, que llamó su atención. Su vista subió paulatinamente y reconoció lo que esa aguja era: un tacón, un par de tacones que bajaban al ritmo del "tum, tum" del bajo, cada uno de los escalones. Con la boca entreabierta, porque ¿qué más podía hacer ante la imagen que se le presentaba?, siguió el contorno de los pies que llevaban esas altas zapatillas, las pantorrillas y los muslos que sensualmente se acercaban. Ahí, con una simple camisa blanca que Steve reconoció como suya, puesto que el tamaño delataba su procedencia, más su gorra oficial de su traje militar de gala, más una corbata negra y los ya mencionados tacones, se acercaba Tony Stark, sí, Tony Stark.

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del capitán, aún no podía entender que diablos estaba pasando ahí, pero le importaba muy poco. Todo eso pareció pasar tan lento, pero, en realidad, habían sido sólo unos segundos. Tony se detuvo en los últimos tres escalones y lo miró con una sonrisa triunfadora, con esa seguridad tan propia de su temperamento, que tanto gustaba a Steve. Y la canción comenzó de verdad.

Tony lo señaló, mientras le sonreía.

El hombre es alto, malo, sexy y bien parecido. Y me tiene en la mira.

Bajó un escalón más y movió sus caderas sensualmente, dejándole ver que debajo de su propia camisa sólo había un bóxer negro. Steve amplió su sonrisa, incapaz aún de creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Cuando él me mira, mis rodillas se debilitan.

Me pone como ningún otro chico.

La canción continuó, y baile de Tony también. En cuanto abandonó los escalones, sus pies se movieron ágilmente sobre la duela. Era un baile suave, cadencioso, que parecía ejercer cierto poder hipnótico, puesto que Steve no podía apartar la mirada y sus pies se movieron solos, buscando acercarse un poco más.

Porque él es mi gran hombre guapo y malo, yeah

Me tiene en la palma de su mano.

Un giró preciso sobre la aguja del tacón, un cambio de ritmo, un suave movimiento de cintura. Era evidente que Tony había practicado esa coreografía con mucho esmero. Coqueteó con Steve mientras realizaba un par de vueltas y lo miró como si le dijera, "mira lo que hago por ti", y aventaba la gorra lejos de sí con movimiento calculado. 

Él es el diablo divino, estoy feliz de que sea mío.

Porque él es mi gran hombre guapo y malo.

Steve sonrió e intentó alcanzarlo, pero Tony, juguetonamente, lo esquivó, lo hizo con gracia, sin perder el contoneo que había sido eje rector de su baile. Y así mismo subió a la mesa de centro de la sala. Levantó sus cejas y ensanchó su sonrisa. Steve decidió que podía esperar, y disfrutar del baile al que Tony no renunciaría hasta mostrárselo todo, y era todo, lo que esperaba ver de todas maneras. Así que se puso cómodo, se quitó el saco y se sentó en el sofá, de esa manera la vista era mucho más agradable.

Tony se relamió el labio superior cuando sujetó el nudo de su corbata y lo deslizó suavemente hasta liberar los dos cabos de la prenda. Jugueteó con ella entre sus dedos, y bajó de la mesa sólo para deslizarla por el cuello de Steve; éste aprovechó y al tenerlo al alcance, le sujeto de la cintura. Y lo atrajo inevitablemente a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Tony protestó, pero sonrió al mismo tiempo. Steve hundió el rostro en el cuello de Tony mientras sus manos lo apretaban contra su cuerpo.

La música que toca, la manera en la que me mueve y balancea

Me estremece desde el centro

Lentamente, Tony cerró los ojos. No pudo evitarlo, no cuando los labios de Steve subían lentamente por su cuello hasta su oído y después, le mordía suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja. Un escalofrío le recorrió por la espalda y estuvo a punto de ceder, de olvidar lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando canta en mi oído, me hace temblar y mirarlo lascivamente

Me deja con ganas de más y más.

Tony se permitió besarlo, morder sus labios y envenenarse con su lengua, mientras el estribillo sonaba una vez más y él se columpiaba sobre las caderas de Steve, despertando el deseo propio y ajeno. Cuando sus labios se separaron, Tony apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Steve y se levantó una vez más. Y Steve lo siguió, aparentemente, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se alejara. Tiró de su mano y lo sujetó de la cintura con la otra mano.

El baile continuó, pero bajo términos diferentes. Tony rió acercando más su cuerpo al de Steve, dejándose guiar por él.

Con su apariencia fuerte, sí, me tiene enganchado

Me tiene dónde quiere que esté.

Giró y volvió; rodearon la mesita de centro mientras bailaban y encontraban espacio para un beso u otro; para reír y susurrarse palabras poco inocentes. Pronto lo botones de la camisa que Tony llevaba saltaron y la prenda se deslizó por sus hombros; y sobre estos sintió la humedad tibia de un beso.

Con sus brazos tan abiertos, me lleva a su lado

Él es tipo de hombre que lo hace por mí.

Porque él es mi gran hombre guapo y malo.

Me tiene en la palma de su mano.

Y de pronto, derribado en el sofá, Tony suspiró y se dejo llevar por las manos de Steve. El baile continúo pero, una vez más, transformado. Steve le recorrió el cuello, le mordió la clavícula, jugueó con sus tetillas y lo único que Tony pudo hacer fue disfrutarlo. Disfrutar de la caricia que rodeó su cadera, de la lengua que jugueteó en su ombligo y de los dientes que le mordieron, que le marcaron, de las manos que deslizaron su última prenda por sus piernas. Y cuando abrió los ojos y pudo respirar, el nombre de su hombre escapó de sus labios, y disfruto entonces de verlo sonreír de medio lado y complacido.

Él es el diablo divino, estoy feliz de que sea mío

Porque él es mi gran hombre guapo y malo.

La canción se repite desde el comienzo. No importa, ya no importaba nada. Tony sintió los dedos de Steve entre sus piernas, abriéndole suavemente, al ritmo de la música en loop que continuaba inundando la habitación. Tony cerró los ojos desbordado y consumido en suspiros. Escuchó el sonido característico de una hebilla liberada, el "zip" del cierre de un pantalón y aguardó, con el corazón martilleándole el pecho, la sensación conocida, caliente y húmeda que solía tomarlo con tanta pasión y que no le dejaba espacio para el pensamiento. Pero entonces, sintió que levantaban uno de sus tobillos. Abrió los ojos y vio a Steve contemplando su pie enfundado aún en aquel calzado tan sui generis en él. Sintió un beso en el empeine, y luego, una sonrisa pícara.

Mi gran hombre guapo y malo, sí.

Me tiene en la palma de su mano.

Suavemente Steve se inclinó y apoyó esa pierna de Tony en su hombro y entonces sí, la sensación que éste último había estado esperando llegó. Aguantó la respiración, y le dejó abrirse paso, llenarlo lenta y consistentemente. El calor lo invadió y el goce también. Comenzó a moverse por sí solo, y sintió como Steve atraía su cadera hacia él, haciendo que la penetración fuera un grado más profunda.

Él es el diablo divino, estoy feliz de que sea mío.

En cierto momento, no fue una pierna, sin las dos que se apoyaron en los hombros de Steve. Y el vaivén aumentó poco a poco, hasta que lo único que podían escuchar, uno del otro y de la música de fondo, eran sus propias respiraciones y voces ahogadas.

La culminación llegó para ambos con pocos segundos de diferencia. Al estremecimiento le siguió la sensación de confort. Steve deslizó las piernas de Tony a sus costados y lo incorporó, sentándolo, una vez más, a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Buscó sus labios y se besaron acaloradamente.

Steve sonrió y Tony le devolvió el gesto, pero, poco después, le golpeó suavemente en el hombro.

—Yo tenía todo un número, capsicle—le reclamó.

—Hasta donde vi, me ha parecido maravilloso—dijo Steve apartando de la frente del ingeniero algunos mechones húmedos que se habían pegado a ella.

Tony sonrió con suficiencia.

—Sabía que te calentarías—le dijo y rió.

—¿De dónde sacaste la idea, Tony?

—¿Qué ya no te acuerdas?

Steve negó. Tony le miró pícaro.

Sucedió que en una fiesta de los vengadores, de alguna manera, habían terminado jugando...

—¿Verdad o reto?

Todos en círculo reían al calor del alcohol humano y Asgardiano. Era más de media noche, y era hora de hacer tonterías.

—¿Verdad o reto?—repitió Bruce en medio de la de su propia risa, no estaba seguro de haber sido escuchado la primera vez—Vamos, Steve, te toca.

Steve controló su propia risa, y todos los demás aprovecharon para tomar un trago o comer algún bocadillo.

—Verdad.

Bruce tragó saliva y volteó a ver a Tony lo más discretamente que pudo; el castaño asintió con una cabeceo breve e igualmente discreto.

—Bien, dinos, capitán: si tienen que vestir algo, ¿qué te gusta y enciende más que vistan tus parejas durante el sexo?

—UUUOOOH—la expresión fue generalizada

—¡Genial, esto sube de tono!—exclamo Clint frotándose las manos.

—Tendría que tener pareja, primero—bromeó Tony haciéndose el desentendido y el sardónico.

Natasha casi se ahoga con su trago de cerveza por reírse, y Thor golpeó la mesa con la palma de su manos, emocionado, al igual que Clint, de que los temas dejaran de ser tan infantiles.

Steve sacudió la cabeza y sus orejas rojizas evidenciaron la vergüenza que responder la causaría. Se rascó la cabeza.

—¿No puedo cambiar?

—No, cap, no puedes—Clint lo apuró.

Steve suspiró, pero al mismo tiempo sonrió pícaramente.

—Tacones—dijo—, tacones altos y de aguja.

—¡Qué simple!—dijo Tony

—Son sexys—dijo Thor en defensa de su amigo—.También me gustan.

—Y si bailan estilo Demi Moore, mejor—aseguró Sam—¿o no?

—Sí, mejor—aceptó Steve y rió junto con el resto.

Y el juego continuó.

Quién iba a pensar que sus palabras fueran tomadas con demasiada seriedad, tiempo después.

—Espera—Steve frunció el ceño—, eso pasó mucho antes de que comenzáramos a salir.

—Sí, pero ya me gustabas... ¿quién crees que le dio la pregunta a Bruce?

Steve sacudió la cabeza y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

—Me maté por un mes aprendiendo a caminar con estás cosas y otro tanto para bailar con ellos. Natasha es una bruja cuando es instructora—comentó Tony.

Steve rió y le atrajo en un nuevo beso. La música seguía tocando al fondo, la misma canción.

—¿Qué tal si me muestras el resto del baile en la habitación?

Tony lo miró y lentamente, le reveló una enorme sonrisa.

—Sólo si me llevas hasta allá mi gran hombre guapo y malo.

Aquello no era un esfuerzo para Steve, ni siquiera un sacrificio, mucho menos un problema. Tomó a Tony en brazos y subió con él las escaleras, eso sí, las zapatillas se quedaban dónde estaban.

***

Afuera de la torre de los avengers, varias figuras se apiñaban en torno a la entrada.

—Legolas

—Break point

—¡No funcionan!

—¿Quizás el sistema está roto?

—Imposible, Tony es muy cuidadoso con estas cosas.

—¿Entonces qué?

—Rompamos la puerta.

—Nos la cobrará después y doble.

—Tengo hambre.

—Y yo sueño.

—Iba a ver una serie en la pantalla gigante.

—Esto es ridículo...

¡Stark déjanos entrar!

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. 
> 
> Esto es un pedido que me hicieron, lamentablemente me temo que no he podido transportar la magia del baile Yanis Marshall en tacones como habría querido. Pero espero que haya sido, al menos, una aproximación. 
> 
> La canción que utilice es Big bad handsome man de Imelda May
> 
> me parece que en algunas partes de la canción aplican para ambos, aunque claro, Tony la relaciona directamente con su hombre (jojojo), la traducción puede variar un poco, por cierto.
> 
> No dije quienes eran los vegadores que estaban afuera de la torre, pero a ver si adivinan quien dijo qué (jaja XD) 
> 
> Una última cosa, y si pueden o quieren, ayúdenme a elegir el siguiente one shot, que será también el último... de esta recopilación. Las ideas son muy generales, de hecho se limitan al tipo de shot que quisieran: Angst o Romantico (obvio, cursi). Si me dieran su opinión se los agradecería mucho. 
> 
> Y nada, ¡nos estamos leyendo!


	25. Día del niño

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adv. Superfamily

Composición.

Por: Peter Rogers-Stark

2do. Año. Grupo A

Título: Mi Día del Niño.

Mi día del niño empezó muy temprano. Me despertó mi tío Thor con un canto asgardiano, como estaba de visita en mi casa entró a mi habitación como si nada. Mi tío Thor es de mis tíos favoritos y, también, es muy divertido. Mi tío me cuenta los mejores cuentos para dormir, con dragones y peleas geniales, y también, juega conmigo a los guerreros. Como decía, mi tío Thor me despertó, y me levantó de la cama, me cargó en sus hombros y bajamos a la cocina.

Ahí, mi tía Wanda y mi tío Vision me prepararon hot cakes con mermelada y una malteada de fresa; me desearon feliz día y me besaron las mejillas. Desayunaron conmigo. Tío Thor comió mucho, le gana a mi papi siempre que se trata de wafles y tartaletas; y también me ganó a mí el último hot cake.

Entonces apareció tío Loki con unos pepinos en los ojos, me dio mucha risa. Tío Loki también es divertido, me enseña trucos de magia; y con magia convirtió los pepinos en dulces, y me los regaló.

Después de desayunar, corrí a cambiarme, porque llegó mi tío Bucky y mi tía Nat y dijeron que me llevarían al centro comercial a patinar en hielo. Me puse mis calcetines de invierno, mis pantalones de franela y mi chamarra de plumas de ganso; también, me lleve guantes y mi gorro. Tío Bucky le dijo a FRIDAY que les dijera a mis papás que volvíamos más tarde.

Yo no sabía patinar, pero tía Nat es muy buena, sabe hacer piruetas como las que hacen en la televisión; y nos enseñó a mí y a tío Bucky. Tío Bucky es más zonzo que yo, se cayó muchas veces, pero al final los dos aprendimos. Es muy divertido patinar en hielo, pero también muy cansado, me dio mucha hambre y mis tíos me compraron una hamburguesa, y como era día del niño, me regalaron un par de juguetes.

Cuando volví a casa, tío Bruce me esperaba con un regalo enorme: un casco de realidad virtual para jugar más tarde. No fue el único que me regalo algo por el día del niño, mi tío Sam me compró un avioncito a control remoto y salimos a volarlo en los jardines; y mi tío Clint, mi otro tío divertido, me regaló un arco de juguete. Inflamos globos y después jugamos a reventarlos todos con las flechas. Hasta recibí una bolsa enorme de dulces del señor Fury. Jugué y reí mucho.

¡El día del niño es como mi segundo cumpleaños!

Pero lo mejor del día fue que mis papás se quedaron en casa. Ninguno fue trabajar. Mi papi no bajó a su taller, ni se pasó el día jugando con esas pantallas azules que no me deja tocar; en lugar de eso, se comió la mitad de mis dulces y se sentó conmigo a ver Bob Esponja. Y mi papá no fue a hacer ejercicio, ni con el señor Fury a trabajar, se quedó con papi y conmigo; nos hizo palomitas de maíz y vio con nosotros la televisión, ah y regañó a mi papi por comerse mis dulces. Cuando nos aburrimos, nos pusimos a jugar a los Avengers. Me puse mi traje del Capitán América, mientras papá fingía ser el malo. Papi, ¡hizo trampa! Se puso su traje de Ironman y como eso no se valía nos tuvo que comprar pizza. La sala quedó llena de palomitas y con los cojines por el suelo.

Mis papás me regalaron más juguetes, libros de cuentos y ropa, no sé por qué siempre me regalan ropa, no me hace falta.

En la noche, cenamos pastel y chocolate caliente. Papá dijo que esperaba que tanto azúcar no me pusiera hiperactivo, yo no sé qué es eso, pero tenía muchas ganas de seguir jugando, así que fui a buscar a mis tíos a sus cuartos y les pedí que jugaran con nosotros. Cada uno tuvo que elegir ser alguien más. Fue divertido ¡Y los buenos ganamos!

Papá dijo, después, que era hora de dormir yo no quería, pero cuando papá dice eso nada lo hace cambiar de opinión, hasta mí papi lo obedece. Así que me despedí de todos mis tíos y dejé que papá me llevara de a caballito a mi habitación. Me lavé los dientes y me puse mi pijama; y papi me leyó un cuento. Él y papá me besaron en la frente, siempre lo hacen, y apagaron la luz. Mi papi tiene una lámpara en el pecho, así que vi cuando se fue.

Y como estaba muy cansado, me dormí.

Ese fue mi día del niño, muy divertido, pero como tengo una familia muy grande, siempre me divierto. Todos me quieren y yo los quiero a ellos.

Hoy es el día del trabajo, y nadie trabaja, no entiendo por qué, pero me encanta, porque mis papás se quedarán conmigo también hoy e iremos a pasear. Están esperando que termine mi tarea para irnos. Mis papás dicen que soy lo que más quieren y por eso me consienten, así que espero que me compren helado. La verdad es que yo los quiero más; por eso voy a romper mi alcancía para comprarles yo un helado, como trabajan mucho, se lo merecen. Espero que tengan un día del trabajo tan bueno como mi día del niño.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. 
> 
> ¡Hasta el próximo volumen!


End file.
